Trying to find that Happily ever after
by phoenixdyer
Summary: College is over and the Travelling is done, so where does Emily and Naomi's love story go from here? Is it happy endings or is there something that could break them apart?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, I haven't wrote any fanfics in a couple of years now. I've wrote a couple for Naomi and Emily before on here like 'What's next' and 'Always my Cheese. Forever my lobster' (sorry to anyone who read that last one, sorry that I never finished it) Anyway here's a little starter to a story that I might continue if people like it and want me too carry on :) hope you enjoy it let me know what you think... hopefully I'm still okay at this lol :) enjoy!**_

_**(I don't own skins or any of the characters)**_

_Neither of them thought that it would have come to this, after that first kiss back in school, after everything they had faced, been through. The thought of the battle they had faced to get where they were brought a tear to Emily's eye. The morning was beginning and the slight crack in the curtains let a slim line of fresh sunlight into the bedroom. Emily laid in bed facing her beloved girlfriend Naomi, who still slept peacefully. Emily smiled and moved back a strand of the blonde's locks from her face. Emily loved Naomi more than anything, she was never going to love another person and she didn't want to, she just wanted Naomi, she had always wanted Naomi._

_As Naomi began to wake, Emily slipped her hand under her pillow and watched happily as the blonde gently open her eyes. When Naomi caught her redhead staring at her out of her half open eyes, she smiled. Naomi stretched out, "can't take your eyes off me huh," she stated playfully to the red, who smiled and laughed softly._

_"Who could take their eyes off of you," Emily leaned over and gently kissed Naomi on the lips. Still their kisses were full of passion and lust for one another, even after three and a half years of being together. After college, after travelling and now back in Bristol after everything that deep love was still there. Emily drew away from the blonde and gazed into her blue eyes, "2 days babe, just 2 days," she stated with excitement in her voice._

_"2 days," Naomi repeated with a smile, knowing full well what her girlfriend was talking about._

_"Are you ready?" Emily asked grinning like a child who had just been given sweets._

_"I am ready to marry you? You Emily Fitch with mother in law from hell who is driving me in fucking sane!" Naomi stated rather bluntly, much to Emily's surprise. Naomi smiled playfully, letting Emily know that she was only messing around. "Of course I'm ready, I was born ready," Naomi winked at Emily, who smiled and playfully slapped Naomi on the arm for teasing her._

_"That's it Miss Campbell," Emily said jumping on top of Naomi and pinning her to bed._

_"Is this meant to be a telling off?" Naomi said with a cheeky smile._

_"Fine, I'll just leave you to it," Emily said teasing her girlfriend by moving slightly away, but Naomi stopped her and pulled her down close so that their bodies were rubbing against one another. Their lips close, barely touching. Emily gently bit Naomi's bottom lip and then began kissing her neck slowly, making Naomi moan. Emily's gentle, yet passion touch sent Naomi crazy, her heart would race and her blood would pump faster the deeper down Emily went on Naomi's body. Their bodies were moving together as one, Emily was touching every piece of Naomi's body that drove her wild..._

_"Morning Girls got your washing,"_

_Naomi and Emily parted quickly, the passion suddenly dying with Gina, Naomi's mum happily walking into their room without even a knock. Emily shot under the covers, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. Naomi glared at her mum, while holding the covers up close to her chin, as both girls were naked._

_"MUM!" Naomi growled._

_"Oh it's all natural," Gina said happily as she folded some clothes out onto a chair, not seeming bothered at all that she'd just walked in on her daughter having sex._

_"It's not natural," Naomi disagreed._

_"Sex is very natural honey," Gina turned and smiled at Naomi, "you should have leant that in school,"_

_"Sex is, not fucking walking in on your daughter and acting like we're reading a fucking book," Naomi snapped._

_Gina rolled her eyes thinking that her daughter was overacting like she always did, "You need to get up any way Jenna will be her soon 2 days to go, I bet that woman is like a drill stagnant she'll want you up and ready for final dress fittings, can't be late otherwise the world will end," Gina laughed. Since Jenna had been told about the wedding after coming to terms with it, she decided to take over the whole thing, as part of her 'let's get fitched company,' she called it a wedding present, Naomi called it a pain in the arse, but Emily went along with it so that her mum could feel a part of it and Naomi went along with it because it made Emily happy._

_"So up you get," Gina said happily as she wandered out of the room._

_Emily jerked the covers down and looked at Naomi, "That's like the tenth time, any more and it will be fucking national,"_

_"Mum for fuck sake it doesn't fit," Katie yelled at her mum_

_"Katie, don't speak to me like that," Jenna snapped, "it does fit," she said pulling the zipper up on the deep blue fitted bridesmaid dress._

_"Yeah with half my fucking skin trapped in the zipper," Katie huffed_

_"You should have watched what you ate out there in France then," Jenna stated harshly._

_Katie frowned at her mum and then glanced in the mirror to check on her figure, which hadn't changed at all her mum had just got a size too small and didn't want to admit that she was wrong as normal. "I'm the same size mum," Katie insisted._

_"Clearly not," Jenna said, but quickly turned away to pay attention to Effy who was stood with her arms folded looking just as unimpressed as Katie. "Hope you won't be wearing that face at the wedding," Jenna stated shaking her finger at Effy, whose expression didn't change._

_"It fits," Effy said bluntly. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress; it was beautiful, the deep blue with its long flowing fabric made it look elegant, which Effy had never felt before and it wasn't that she wasn't happy about the wedding or being apart of it. But Jenna Fitch was driving her mad, she was driving everyone mad. She's tried the dress on four times and four times she had said it fit and this was the fourth time she'd heard Katie complain that hers didn't fit._

_"I feel like a Princesses Ef," Panda said as she span around in her dress, it was the fourth time Effy had heard that too. Jenna pulled on the dress all over the place; Effy was never quite sure what she was doing._

_"You guys look great, really," Emily stood at the doorway leaning against the doorframe holding a mug of tea with both hands._

_"It fits," Effy repeated trying to give Emily a look saying 'get your mum off me please'_

_Emily got the hint, "Mum leave it Effy's looks fine," Jenna looked at her daughter and then at dress and then back to Emily she read Emily's look loud and clear and backed away._

_"Mine doesn't fit," Katie huffed again just staring at herself in the mirror._

_"Katie the dress just makes you look slimmer if anything else, you look beautiful" Emily said reassuring her twin that she looked fine. Katie glanced at herself again and ran her hands down her sides and smiled._

_"Now girls remember Emily and Naomi won't be seeing what each other is wearing until the day and now as for the walking in, They will meet at the door at the top of the aisle Emily with Rob and Naomi with," Jenna paused like she didn't want to speak his name, "With James," she said almost bitterly._

_"Cook," Panda corrected her "We call him Cook, or Cookie, or Cookie Monster ya know after that blue thing that eats a tone of Cookies from sesame street,"_

_"Yes well then there will be you three behind them got that?" Jenna said like she was giving out orders to a team of soldiers who about to face the front line._

_"Walk behind, got it," Effy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes._

_Jenna completely ignored Effy's sarcastic remark, "it would be better if there were four girls to even it up,"_

_"There's only three," Panda said pointing out the obvious._

_"We could always dress JJ up in the dress, think blue is his colour?" Katie joked, everyone bar Jenna laughed._

_"I was being serious," Jenna said frowning._

_Emily shook her head slightly, "Mum three is fine, only wanted the most important people and that's what we have," The girls smiled at one another._

_"Where's Naomi?" Jenna questioned this time ignoring Emily._

_"Downstairs trying her dress on with her mum like you asked," Emily reminded her._

_Jenna rushed over to Emily, "You didn't see it did you?"_

_"No mum stop panicking," Jenna didn't listen she dashed off downstairs, but to the relief of the girls. All they hear was yelling from Naomi and fussing from Jenna, they all had to giggle. Poor Naomi, but none of them felt sorry enough for her to save her from Jenna. As they'd all had, had enough of Jenna themselves for one dress fitting._

_"I thought my mum was nuts, I've just been proven wrong," Effy stated, "Can I take this dress off now feel like I've done four weddings in it already and it's not even the day yet,"_

_"Yeah of course," Emily said with a smile as she set her mug down on the bedside table and headed over to give Effy a hand unzipping the dress. "I know she's a bit..." Emily paused and then corrected herself "a lot over the top, but it makes her happy,"_

_"Yeah but Em remember babes the day is about you and Naomi not about Mum and the rest of us," Katie stated._

_Emily smiled "I know," she went over and helped Katie to unzip her dress too._

_"Do I have to take mine off? I feel right wizza in it," Panda said with a huge smile, like all her Christmas's had come at once as she swayed side to side happily._

_Everyone smiled at Panda, everyone had been doing that a lot recently smiling that is. A lot had changed since college had ended. After learning of Freddie's death the gang grew closer, Effy hadn't let in kill her she kept strong; she went to live with Katie in France for a year. Cook had spent his time in Prison but after getting out he tried cleaning up his act while still being the cocky Cook everyone grew to love. Panda and Thomas had built a life in American Panda did amazingly well in her studies, but came home to visit the gang a lot. JJ went to University and even out did himself; he stayed close to Cook and the rest of the gang. Naomi and Emily had been to Goa and then Mexico and even American to visit Panda, they'd travelled longer than they thought they would, for two years in fact. Naomi asked Emily to marry her on a beach in Mexico it was beautiful and everything Emily could have ever dreamed of. That had been over a year ago now though and there they were 2 days away from actually getting married. Everything had been so fragile once close to actually breaking apart, but everything seemed to be growing stronger by the day now. Emily was finally happy that her and Naomi could live out their love story like she'd always dreamed of..._


	2. Chapter 2

__**Hey there I hope you all liked the start of this and here's hoping you like this chapter too :) let me know what you think :)**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

_"I don't believe in that kind of crap," Naomi huffed and folded her arms as she leant against the kitchen worktop._

_"We decided that Emily would stay with us and you would stay here and then you won't see each other till the day," Jenna stated firmly._

_"I think you'll find that WE didn't decide anything YOU on the other hand did," Naomi said sarcastically._

_"Nai," Emily said firmly shooting her girlfriend a look that told her to 'stop' Naomi frowned but didn't say another word._

_"It's bad luck," Jenna said, like it was an actual fact not just a superstition. Naomi just rolled her eyes she didn't believe in any of that kind of bull shit, it was all complete rubbish to her._

_"Look I will just stay at yours tomorrow night mum it's fine," Emily said softly giving in without putting up a fight, which just made the frown on Naomi's face darken._

_Jenna gave Naomi a smug smile, which Naomi narrowed her eyes at. If there was one thing Jenna loved more than anything it was getting her own way even more so when she felt like she was getting one over on Naomi. She'd got over the whole idea of Emily being gay, that didn't bother her so much any more and she didn't hate Naomi, but there was still no love loss before the two of them. It was like they put up with one another for Emily, because both of them would do anything for the beautiful red head._

_"Good, that's settled then," Jenna said happily, she went over and kissed Emily's cheek before picking up her bag, "okay I will see you both later at the meal yes? Don't be late," with those last words Jenna was gone._

_"You always give in," Naomi snapped._

_"It's one night Naomi," Emily told her._

_Naomi shrugged like it didn't bother her, but it did she knew it was stupid but since her and Emily had gone off travelling together they hadn't spent a night apart. She liked having a kiss goodnight and one again in the morning. She knew it was only one night and they had the rest of their lives together but on the biggest day of their lives Naomi wanted to wake up with a kiss from her red head._

_Emily saw right through Naomi's tuff 'I don't give a shit' look and smiled softly as she gently grabbed Naomi's arms and unfolded them. She placed herself close to the blonde so that their bodies were touching. "Stop pouting," Emily teased._

_Naomi Frowned "I'm not," she huffed._

_Emily laughed and kissed Naomi gently on the cheek, "It's one night and then forever afterwards I'm yours,"_

_Naomi couldn't help but let her frown fade at the sound of Emily's sweet words; the red always seemed to be able to calm the blonde with just a few sweet words. Naomi gripped hold of Emily's hips and pulled her in for a kiss, moving their lips tenderly together, Naomi never wanted to let Emily go she never would, she wouldn't allow that to happen. She'd always be brave for Emily now, she'd never let her fears about anything weaken her again._

_Emily finally pulled away from the kiss, breaking it much to Naomi's disappointment, "Now we just have to bare this meal tonight,"_

_Naomi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Jesus," she muttered._

_Emily rubbed her hands down Naomi's arms, "it will be fine,"_

_"Your whole family, my mum and Kieran sounds like fucking blast," she said sarcastically._

_"Stop being so negative,"_

_"I'm not,"_

_Emily kissed her girlfriends lips and then pulled away, "You are," she laughed, "once the meal it over its party time," the red reminded the blonde followed by a wink._

_Naomi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the red head._

* * *

_"To Emily and Naomi," Rob toasted to the table holding up his glass._

_Everyone repeated what he said, Emily smiled and blushed slightly. Naomi smiled gently at the red and grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze._

_They all sat around a table in the middle of a busy restaurant. The whole Fitch family, Rob, Jenna, Katie, James and even Rob's mum only known as Nana Fitch. On Naomi's side there was only the blonde herself, Gina and Kieran. The whole thing of course had been Jenna's idea, but Naomi and Emily didn't mind it so much it was for good reasons after all._

_"You've done us proud Emzy," Rob said happily giving his daughter a big smile. Emily blushed even more but smiled gratefully at him._

_"Sit down now Rob," Jenna said tugging at his shirt sleeve. Rob smiled one last time and took his seat again and they all went about eating their food._

_"Foods nice," Gina commented, trying to break the lingering silence that seemed to of embarked upon them._

_"Aye you're right that, top," Kieran agreed._

_Naomi shook her head at their try of small talk; it was so poor she wished they just wouldn't bother._

_"Well I think its fucking shit," Nana Fitch suddenly proclaimed loudly much to the shock of the table._

_Katie almost spat out her drink, James busted out laughing, Emily's jaw dropped open they'd never heard their nana say anything like that before. Naomi covered her month to hide her grin and mini fits of laughter._

_"Nana," Jenna said firmly, her face in complete shock, "Rob," she glared at her husband to do something._

_"I can hear you Jenna I'm not deaf," Nana Fitch stated. "The food is cold, it's not every nice, it's just bloody crap," she hissed as a waiter walked passed making sure he heard._

_"You don't need to be direct mum," Rob stated, trying so hard not to laugh._

_"No need to bull shit around the matter is there really," she insisted._

_Katie had to look away before she started having fits of uncontrollable laughter. Jenna hit James on the arm to stop him from laughing not that it did much, he was already crying with laughter and the more his Nana spoke the more he laughed._

_"Well I was going to say the same, but didn't want to be rude," Gina said with a smile._

_"Mum," Naomi said trying to act like she wasn't finding anything funny, but the grin on her face told a different story than the one she was trying to portray._

_Emily was looking down at her hands, smiling from ear to ear, she thought it was funny too, but she knew her mum wasn't finding it too funny that's why she couldn't look in fear of making eye contact with her mum._

_"Yeah its bloody ball wank," Kieran piled up throwing his napkin down onto his plate._

_"Is there a problem here?" smartly dressed man who they guessed was the manager stood by their table asked._

_"No thank you," Jenna stated quickly as she frowned over at Gina and Kieran who like everyone else was finding hard not to laugh._

_"Yes I have a problem it's crap," Nana Fitch stated harshly glaring at the smartly dressed man._

_"Yeah tastes like donkey bollocks!" James bellowed through his laughs._

_"Oh my god," Katie muttered with her hands over her mouth._

_"James!" Jenna snapped._

_"What is does!" he insisted._

_"Can I ask you to keep the noise at lowered level please," the smartly dressed man said starting to look more and more awkward._

_"No we won't keep the noise down right, because you're food is shit and we want our money back and few free bottles of wine," Naomi stated confidently, she lower her voice "or we could talk about the fact that I'm starting not to feel so good, I think it's the food,"_

_The smartly dressed man's face filled with horror, he loosen his collar and he gulped, "we can offer this meal as free and we can get you some wine to show how sorry we are," he hurried off quickly without questioning anything else. _

_Naomi laughed she couldn't hold it in any longer._

_"Naomi you've just ruined our meal," Jenna spat as she glared at the blonde from across the table._

_"Me?!" Naomi snapped "what about foul mouthed nana down there," she nodded to Nana Fitch at the end of the table who raised her glass with a grin on her face._

_"Oh I think it was funny," Gina stated, "plus the food is rubbish,"_

_"Yeah mum no one has ruined anything," Emily said with a smile on her face._

_"Plus free wine," Katie said before necking back the last drop of red wine in her glass._

_"Cheers to that," Nana Fitch proclaimed happily._

_"Best meal ever!" James remarked whipping tears of laughter from his eyes._

_"Yeah lighten up love," Rob said with a smile to Jenna, who looked around the table at the happy and smiling faces and then even cracked a smile herself._

* * *

_They managed to get 5 free bottles of wine out of the manager. Jenna and Gina got hold of one and went off giggling together with Rob, James and Kieran not far behind them. Nana Fitch got a taxi home happily with a bottle to herself. Katie, Naomi and Emily took the others and went to meet the gang it was time for them to party._

_"I think I need to do a speech really don't ya think," Cook said stumbling to his feet with a pint in his hand. Naomi, Emily and Katie had met Cook, Effy, Panda, Thomas, JJ and Karen in Keith's pub for a few drinks. Katie was taking Emily out clubbing later on with some of their old friends from school and college. Katie said they should have different hen dos. The only friends Naomi had or cared about were the ones around the table so she was happily going to spend the night with them. Emily would have too but Katie insisted that she went with her twin._

_"You don't have to no," Emily said quickly seeing how drunk Cook already was._

_"Nah, Nah I do," he said. "Look yeah we've been through a lot us lot together, when ya think about it right?" They all looked around at each other, Cook did make a point. They had been through a lot together as a group. "Blondie and Red has always been ray of happiness around this place, yeah. There meant to be together, now I don't believe in that bull crap soul mates and all that, but yeah Naomi and Emily their meant to be innit,"_

_Naomi glanced at Emily who glanced back they both smiled shyly at one another._

_"Naomi you're a great bird really," Cook said holding his pint up to her._

_"Did you just call me a bird?" Naomi said narrowing his eyes._

_Cook smiled cheekily, "Thought once that me and Naoms could of had something, ya know well heartbroken when I found out she like the fanny,"_

_Naomi laughed, "I'm sure you were," she said sarcastically._

_Cook smiled again, "I tried and failed and the Cookie Monster never fails,"_

_"Is this going anywhere Cook?" Effy asked not looking greatly impressed with his speech so far. _

_"Yeah what I'm trying to say is, that I couldn't of failed to a better chick than you Naoms,"_

_"Bird, Chick gonna get the whole bleeding farm yard in soon," Naomi joked._

_Cook laughed, "Nice one Naoms listen yeah to Naomi and Emily couldn't ask for a better couple, well happy for ya both," he raised his pint in the air "To Naomi and Emily the best and hottest fucking Lesbians around!"_

_Everyone laughed but said 'to Naomi and Emily' Cook downed his pint and shots for the gang followed; they drank and laughed for next hour or so. When it came time for Emily and Katie to leave Naomi didn't want her to go, she kept dragging her in for a kiss._

_"Emily!" Katie yelled pulling on her sister's arm._

_"In...a...minute," Emily said in between Naomi's kisses._

_"I love you Emily," Naomi said smiling as she stared into those warm brown eyes._

_Emily smiled back "Yeah I know, have a good night yeah," Naomi dragged her into another kiss._

_"Fuck sake," Katie huffed._

_"I will see you later," Emily said kissing Naomi's forehead before being dragged out of the pub by Katie._

_"Now the Mrs has gone Naomi can play," Cook cheered._

_Naomi took another shot. And another and yet another before she knew it her whole world was a blur. Panda, Thomas, Karen and JJ left so there was only Cook, Naomi and Effy left and each of them were happily drunk talking about old times._

_"I wish Freds was here, he'd love this," Cook sighed._

_Effy and Naomi glanced at each other, Naomi squeezed Effy's hand and smiled, then Naomi stood up with yet another shot in hand "For Freddie," she stated before necking the shot._

_Effy and Cook smiled and cheered then necked a shot too shouting out 'For Freddie'_

_They all fell about laughing; Effy then pulled out a small bag of pills and shook them in Naomi and Cook's face._

_"Blinding babe," Cook said with excitement._

_Naomi looked a little unsure, it had been a while since she'd done anything harder than weed she didn't know if it was a good idea to start pill popping a day before her wedding._

_"You only live once Naomi, last night of being single as they say," Effy said with a convincing smile. Before Naomi knew it her, Effy and Cook were all flying high and trash out of their faces, Naomi was that wasted she forgot that her beloved Emily wasn't by her side._

* * *

_Emily wasn't fairing much better herself after meeting friends with Katie the drinks had kept coming and before she knew it she was wasted. They were all dancing on the dance floor of a packed club._

_"You look cute," A guy said to Emily._

_"Thanks," she said and then went back to dancing._

_"I'm Josh," he said._

_"She is getting married," Katie irrupted pulling Emily closer towards her._

_"Hey there are two of you," he said to Emily not even looking at Katie._

_"Didn't you hear me," Katie snapped._

_Josh glared at her, "yeah I did, but I thought it was rude to speak back as I was clearly speaking to your sister and not you,"_

_"I am getting married to the best girl in the world," Emily said happily but very drunkly almost stumbling over when she said it._

_"Girl?" Josh questioned._

_"Yeah she's fucking gay and getting married, now do you wanna back the fuck off," Katie yelled._

_"No I wanna ask her to dance," he stated calmly as he smiled at Emily._

_"I don't like dick," Emily laughed "Sorry,"_

_"Did you understand that?" Katie growled._

_"Have you ever tried dick?" Josh asked Emily, completely ignoring Katie._

_Emily shook her head no, "and I don't have any plans to either," she smiled._

_"Now fuck off," Katie snapped pushing Josh back, making him spill his drink._

_"Fuck you, ya little bitch," he stormed off not waiting for Katie's reply._

_"What a cock," Katie said to Emily and their friends._

_"Let's just dance," Emily said happily like she hadn't even seen what had just happened. Katie and their friends did as Emily asked and carried on dancing. Josh had made Katie uneasy though, she had a bad feeling about him. Josh was angry, seeing red he watched them on the dance floor gripping his fists together. Just watching, just waiting..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all :) Hope you all like this chapter, its a little shorter than the rest, but the ending seemed fitting so I ended it there, but another chapter will shortly follow :) I love reading your reviews so let me know what you guys think? would be really nice :) **

**Also little excited that Naomily will appear in Skins 7, I think they should get there own ep, but I'm grateful just to able to see them a little lol just thought I'd share that! anyone else excited? **

**anyways enough of this! hope you enjoy the chapter :) also take a look at my new fic if you have time 'things seem simple when you hide the truth' another Naomi and Emily plus more :D thank you!**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

_Naomi stumbled into the club one arm around Cook and the other around Effy, all of them were laughing and joking, singing along to the music. Naomi's world was spinning; she felt like she was flying, she felt amazing. Everything felt like it had finally come right for her and Emily and it made Naomi happier than she thought she could ever be._

_Effy kissed Naomi on the cheek, "Going to be married soon Miss Campbell," Effy laughed._

_Naomi smiled, "I know I must be crazy," she joked._

_"Fucking say that again blondie," Cook laughed and downed a pint spilling half of it down himself._

_"I can't see a fucking thing," Naomi said through her fits of laughter, they were all laughing but not one of them had a clue what they were laughing about. The drugs were really taking there effect._

_As the three of them made it through the crowds to the dance floor a guy pushed himself passed the three of them almost knocking Effy to the ground._

_"Move!" the guy yelled pushing passed them and not stopping._

_"Fuck off ya cunt!" Cook yelled after him, "You okay Eff?" he asked._

_"I'm fine," she replied._

_Naomi glanced back but saw nothing but the guy disappearing out the door, "what a prick!" she said._

_"He must have had a bad shag or something," Cook joked._

_"What makes you say that?" Effy questioned._

_Cook nodded to where the guy had come from, it was the ladies toilet door, they all started laughing again and soon forgot what they talking about and headed for the dance floor once more. When they finally got there Naomi found herself getting grabbed by her arms, it was Katie looking like thunder._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" she yelled she studied Naomi's face and looked closely into her eyes and then narrowed her own eyes, "what the fuck have you taken?!"_

_"Alright mum didn't know you were checking on me tonight," Naomi stated sarcastically. She, Effy and Cook all began laughing again. Naomi did look quite rough, hair messy, make up darken eyes some of it had ran from tearing with laughter, she had drink spills all down her, she smelt of booze, she could barely stand upright and pupils were huge._

_"You're off your fucking face Naomi," Katie yelled._

_"So what?" Naomi questioned like she didn't give a fuck._

_"So you're meant to be marrying my sister in the next couple of days and you're deciding to drug yourself up. Wait till I fucking tell Emily!" Katie snapped._

_"So what now you're gonna go tell on me," Naomi said in a childish voice as she rolled her eyes, not impressed at all by Katie's uncalled for outburst. "Where is Emzy anyways?"_

_"She went to piss," Katie snapped and push passed Naomi and the others and headed towards the bathroom._

_"Fuck," Naomi sighed and followed the fuming twin. Effy and Cook glanced at one another Effy shrugged but followed the blonde anyway. Cook on the other hand got his eye on one of Katie's friends and started to work his Cookie charm._

_Naomi managed to keep up with Katie as they reached the bathroom door though Emily came out make up down her face like she had been crying and her hair a mess like she'd been fighting with scratch makes down one cheek. Katie's face turned into a horrified expression when she saw the state of her sister, she noticed the strap on Emily's black fitted dress was broken too._

_"What the fuck Em?" Katie questioned with confusion._

_Emily ignored her and just saw Naomi, her brown eyes met Naomi's and she could tell right away that Naomi had taken something. Emily was suddenly sober and shaking. Naomi was far too high and drunk to notice that anything was a matter with the red head._

_"Naomi what the hell is the matter with you? What the fuck have you taken?" she yelled at the blonde getting up in her face._

_Naomi looked really confused; she couldn't understand why Emily was so angry. The drugs were making her rather care free and unaware of people's anger and upset. "Babe," she said like Emily hadn't even just yelled at her, she went to put her arms around her girlfriend, but Emily just pushed her away. Naomi was unsteady on her feet so she stumbled over at Emily's touch. She fell at Effy's feet, Effy glanced down and then looked at Emily confused. Effy could tell something wasn't right, something was off, well off._

_"I don't want you near me when you're like this Naomi," Emily yelled and stormed off. Katie looked down at Naomi in disgust._

_"Always fucking it up, aren't you Naomi," Katie snapped, before she went after Emily._

_Effy helped a stunned Naomi to her feet, "What the fuck," Naomi muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't realized what sort of state she was actually in. She still couldn't get a clear picture of herself but she knew it must be awful for Emily to react in such away._

* * *

_"Emily!" Katie yelled after her sister as Emily hurried down the street as Katie tried to keep up. "Ems!"_

_Emily didn't listen she just kept walking; she couldn't see straight, everything had happened so fast, but she couldn't stop anything. Now she felt dirty, she felt like scum all she wanted was to go home and have a shower to wash away the dirt she felt crawling all over her skin._

_"Emily for fuck sake," Katie said finally catching up with her sister and grabbing hold of her arm. "Stop would you,"_

_"GET OFF OF ME," Emily screamed at her sister and tugged her arm away from her sister's grip._

_Katie's was stunned at her sisters sharp tone and scream, "Emily what's the matter?" she asked in a softer tone seeing her sister was clearly upset and more than just over Naomi._

_Emily began to sob and it was like her body went weak and she fell into Katie's arms. Katie had to hold her sister up as she sobbed into her chest. She clung to Katie like if she let go she might die._

* * *

_Naomi tip toed into the house, Effy put her finger up to her lips. Naomi went to flick the light switch in hallway and when the room filled with light Naomi and Effy almost screamed when they saw a rather pale looking Katie sitting on the steps._

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naomi questioned a frown on her face; she kept her tone low not wanting to wake anyone in the house up._

_"And why are you sitting in the dark?" Effy asked looking confused._

_Katie narrowed her eyes and frowned at Naomi. Katie was now dressed in her PJs with no makeup on. Her cheeks were red like she had been crying. She got up off the steps, "You best get up the stairs and go to Emily now," she hissed._

_"Why the fuck are you in my house?" Naomi questioned again._

_"I'm here for Emily, because as normal you're not!" Katie snapped._

_Naomi stepped forward to let rip on Katie, but Effy stopped her, "Go to her Naomi," She said softly. Naomi narrowed her eyes at Katie, but didn't say another word and stumbled her way upstairs. Effy looked at Katie and nodded towards the living room. Katie went in room and Effy followed._

_"What's going on?" Effy asked while she closed the door._

_Katie slumped down on the sofa and just shrugged, "Em is upset with Naomi," she was clearly lying that wasn't the true reason and Effy could read Katie like a book._

_"That's not the reason Emily is upset," Effy said bluntly, "so what happened?"_

_"Nothing, I don't know," Katie snapped as she rubbed her head._

_"Really so why have you been crying? Why were you sitting alone in the dark in Naomi's house? Why was Emily's dress broke? And why did she have scratch marks down her face?" Effy questioned, staying very calm. "Did you have fight before?"_

_"No," Katie replied, she paused and looked at Effy and bit her lip, "I mean yeah, we did," she lied._

_Effy rolled her eyes; she didn't believe her for a second. "What are you hiding Katie?"_

_"Look," Katie hissed as she jumped up from off the sofa, "Just drop it yeah, it had nothing to do with you anyway. Me and Em had a fight I was a bit mean and she was fully gutted when she saw how fucked up Naomi was, end of story now fucking leave it,"_

_Effy stared at Katie for a while, but said no more. She knew Katie was lying, but obviously Katie wasn't going to tell her, but she'd find out the truth, she always did._

* * *

_Naomi had stripped off and slipped into bed, she thought Emily was fast asleep; she leant over and kissed the red softly on the head and then turned over and was quickly asleep. Emily on the other hand was very much awake. Wide awake that was, the shower hadn't helped and breaking down to her sister hadn't helped. She turned over to face the sleeping blonde. She tucked some of the blonde's hair behind her ear. Tears slowly dripped down Emily's cheeks she kissed Naomi's forehead "I love you," she whispered, but there was no reply. The darkness of the room made Emily feel empty and lost, even though Naomi lay right at her side, she felt like she had lost her too. Emily was hating her skin, hating what she'd witness, what she'd felt, she hated what had happened to her, the thoughts made her sick. She felt numb to the core, she felt herself slowly drifting away into a darkness that she didn't know if she would be able to escape from. She didn't think Naomi would be able to save her, not this time not matter how brave she was..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, hope you're all enjoying this story. It's a hard story to write, but I'm trying to make it as gripping as possible. Hope you like this chapter, defo a tuff one to write! please let me know what you think, been lovely so far so thank you :) enjoy!

(I don't own skins)

* * *

Naomi rolled over in bed, her eyes slowly opening. She patted at her side thinking she'd feel Emily there, but she wasn't there was nothing but a cold empty space. Naomi lifted her head off the pillow slightly and the groaned and place it back down again, the pain was unreal. As she got older the hangovers only seemed to get worse. She sighed and rolled onto her back and starting rubbing her head. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself. She rubbed her eyes and tried again to get up again this time she managed to sit up. Her world was spinning and not in a good way. She could hear the hum of voices coming from downstairs. She glanced at the clock, it was 12pm "Jesus," Naomi muttered as she slipped out of bed, steadying herself to make sure that she didn't fall. She sighed heavily again, cursing at herself for getting into such a horrid state. She grabbed the first baggy t-shirt she could find and shoved it on and then slipped on some leggings that had holes in them. She frowned at her holey leggings, but soon forgot and slowly made her way downstairs.

She wondered along the way why Emily hadn't woken her, she was sure there was a load to do. It seemed really odd and not like Emily at all.

Naomi entered the kitchen she saw Cook there sat at the table with her mum. Katie was in there too with Effy and of course Jenna, but no Emily.

"Nice of you to join us Naomi," Jenna said sarcastically as she glared at the blonde in disgust. Naomi hadn't brushed her hair so it was a complete mess and she even still had her make up all down her face from the night before. She was sure she looked terrible, but she didn't care.

"You look rough," Gina stated the obvious.

"Thanks," Naomi replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Last night get the better of you Naomikins?" Cook laughed. Naomi just frowned at him but didn't reply.

"Where's Emily?" Naomi asked.

"She's in the garden," Katie told her, but didn't look at the blonde at all.

Katie was being awfully quiet Naomi thought, normally she has everything to say when Naomi has fucked up. Katie would be the first to point out her mistakes, but not today. She seemed withdrawn and satiate, which worried Naomi.

"She's disgusted in you, look at yourself, getting in that state a day before your wedding," Jenna snapped.

Naomi narrowed her eyes and stared sharply at Jenna, "go fuck yourself," she hissed and walked passed Jenna going out into the garden. She heard Cook laughing at Naomi's comment as she left the house and then Katie telling her mum to leave it.

She saw Emily right away sat on the grass she appeared to be smoking. Naomi walked up to her with her arms folded. "Alright?" she asked.

Emily didn't look up she just shrugged and took a puff of the spliff she was smoking.

"A spliff huh and you blow your tits off at me?" Naomi said with bitterness to her voice.

"Its weed Naomi, not pills like what you were fucking tripping off," Emily remained her bluntly still not meeting the gaze of her girlfriend.

Naomi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Emily, she started picking at the grass in front of her, "I'm sorry Em," Emily didn't reply just sat staring in front of her, slowly inhaling on her spliff. "Emily, I'm sorry okay? I wasn't doing it to hurt anyone, just have a good time,"

Emily looked pale and like she hadn't slept a wink, Naomi couldn't help but think it was a rather bad overreaction to something so stupid. Surely Emily couldn't be that pissed about it right? Naomi sighed and looked at Emily, who still hadn't moved. "Emily look at me," Naomi said, but the red didn't move. Naomi went to pull Emily's face round to meet hers, but as soon as Naomi's fingers touched Emily's skin Emily spoke.

"Don't touch me," she snapped and pushed the blonde away. Their eyes finally making contact, that's when Naomi saw the scratch marks on Emily's cheek.

"What the fuck happened?" Naomi said with a worried tone to her voice. She lifted her hand to touch Emily's wound only to have her girlfriend brush her away.

"I had a fight with Katie," Emily said swiftly and then looked away again.

"About what?" Naomi questioned.

"Nothing, stop asking me shit," Emily snapped.

Naomi frowned she knew she had done a shitty thing, but there was no need for this crap. It was too much she had said sorry she just couldn't understand why Emily was acting so coldly like she had cheated on the red all over again. Once a upon time Emily would have happily taken those pills too. Naomi saw red, she was pissed. It wasn't fair.

"Emily this is ridiculous, I took some pills, I shouldn't have, but I'm sorry. It's not the end of the world though. I'm fine, nothing stupid happened so what's the big deal one last blow out before we spend the rest of our lives together. I don't fucking understand this!" Naomi yelled getting all worked up.

"Just hold me Naomi," Emily said then her tone of voice suddenly softening.

Naomi looked at her confused, "Pardon?" she asked wondering whether she'd heard Emily right or not.

"Hold me please," Emily said as she began to sob.

"Emily," Naomi didn't questioned any more she got as close as she could and pulled the red into her. Emily gripped her tightly. Naomi kissed her head gently and let her cry, as they held one another. Naomi was completely confused by this whole thing. One minute Emily didn't want the blonde touching her and the next minute Emily was clinging to her for dear life. Naomi couldn't get her head round it at all.

* * *

Naomi watched Jenna run around the room they were going to hold their reception in tomorrow. she was setting all the final pieces up like the table settings and the flowers. Naomi lit a fag and inhaled they'd been running around all day. It was already 8pm and they hadn't stopped. Emily had barely spoken the whole day to anyone. Katie was oddly silent as well; Naomi couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She wondered what Emily and Katie had fought about the previous night, but with both of them being in such odd moods Naomi didn't want to ask and risk a fight with either of them.

Effy came and slumped down into the chair next to the blonde, Naomi handed her the fag without saying a word. Effy inhaled on it and as she exhale she sighed, "That fucking woman, just think you have that for the rest of your life," she was talking about Jenna of course.

"For the rest of her life at least," Naomi said gladly taking the fag back from Effy taking a few more drags.

"Don't they say look at the mother before you marry a girl, because all daughters end up like their mums?" Effy and Naomi looked at Jenna who was fussing at a member of staff from her business for putting a folk in the wrong place.

"Jesus," Naomi muttered her eyes widening at the thought of Emily turning into anything like Jenna. She turned her gaze to Emily then who was sat a table alone writing out names for table places. She looked blank and lifeless like a zombie.

Effy caught Naomi's gaze and followed it to the redhead, "She's not been herself today," she pointed out.

Naomi shrugged looking completely clueless to why her soon to be wife appeared like she'd rather be anywhere than there getting ready for her wedding. "I don't know what's wrong," Naomi mumbled finding it hard to speak.

"Seems a bit much just for some pills,"

"Her and Katie had a fight," Naomi told her. Effy had already been told that by Katie last night and hadn't believed her. "Look at them both," Naomi said, "neither has been normal today, both been acting weird,"

"Huh," Effy had a questioning look on her face as she studied both twins. "What was the fight about?" she asked, acting like she'd never heard of anything about a fight before.

Naomi shrugged with a blank expression, "Emily didn't say she got really snappy about it when I asked," The girls sat in silence for a while just watching them as they smoked another fag between them. A staff member, who worked in the hall they were renting for their after party, come flying over to them when they saw the girls smoking.

"You can't smoke in here," he scoffed.

Naomi and Effy glanced at one another and then at the guy. "It's raining outside," Effy pointed out as she quickly glanced outside. Into the dim grey sky that was slowly darkening as night fell.

"There's no smoking in here," he stated again loudly this time, making everyone else in the room look their way, including Emily.

Naomi narrowed her eyes; she was getting sick of people telling her what she could and couldn't do. She was a grown woman for fuck sake. She rose from her seat, "fuck you," she said calmly but sternly.

"I'm sorry pardon," the man said clearly shocked by what had just left Naomi lips.

Naomi gave a sarcastic smile and stepped towards the man, "I said, fuck you," she repeated loudly, "now go suck some tits or something and get out of my fucking face,"

The man's jaw about hit the floor, she was clearly disgusted. Jenna swiftly made her way to them. "Is everything okay?" she questioned with a worried expression.

"You are a disrespectful young lady," the man snapped.

"Yeah?"Naomi said with another sarcastic smile, she licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Well you're a fucking cunt but you don't see me getting all arsey about it do you,"

"Naomi!" Jenna cried. She looked at the man, "I'm so sorry, must be pre wedding nerves,"

"Bollocks," Naomi said.

"What's going on?" Emily then asked as she got up from where she was sitting and came wandering over with her arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing," Jenna said quickly as she got all panicky trying to defuse the fight.

"No this guy is being a prick," Naomi replied.

"I am not, I'm simply telling you the rules, you have to smoke outside," The man insisted.

Naomi inhaled on her fag and exhaled the smoke out from between her lips directly at the man, who coughed and frowned at her. Naomi had a smug smile on her face; Effy did too until she saw Emily's face and it soon faded.

"Just fucking go outside and smoke Naomi for fuck sake," Emily yelled with fury in her normally soft brown eyes.

Naomi looked at her rather shocked by the anger in Emily's voice. "Yeah just fuck off outside and stop fucking things up," Katie then said as she had joined her twin standing right beside her, also with her arms folded. Naomi was stunned, said nothing and just left. Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes. Was she just fucking everything up? She was good at that fucking everything up wasn't she after all she'd done it before.

* * *

Naomi sat outside in the dark on the front steps to the hall. It was a beautiful place an old country house, big and very posh Naomi thought. Not exactly her thing, but she'd just gone along with it. She had been sat outside a good fifteen minutes and had been through 3 fags already. Thankfully the rain had stopped, but it was still rather cold and Naomi had started to shiver. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, she glanced back to see who was coming. It was Emily; she looked so small and helpless. Naomi looked away again though.

Emily came and sat next to Naomi and tucked her arm under Naomi's and rested her head upon her shoulder. "I'm sorry," She said simply, but meaningfully.

"What's going on Emily? I am truly fucking everything up?" Naomi questioned with sadness in her voice.

Emily leaned up and kissed Naomi's cold cheek and then wrapped her arms around Naomi's middle. "No you're not,"

"Then why does it feel like I am?" Naomi took a deep breath she didn't want to ask the next question for she was scared of what the answer would be, "do you not want to marry me or something?" Naomi closed her eyes and waited for an answer, tears welling up inside.

Emily lifted her head and then gripped Naomi's cheeks and turned her to face the red. Naomi even though terrified opened her eyes to let her blues meet brown. Tears ran down her cheeks and hit Emily's hands. Naomi didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help herself, when it came to Emily she couldn't help herself for anything. "Of course I want to marry you," Emily replied as she used her thumbs to whip away Naomi's tears. "I love you Naomi,"

Naomi pulled Emily into a hug and rested her head onto the reds shoulder and sobbed. "I love you too Em," she said through her tears. Emily gently kissed the blonde's head and rubbed her back softly while she cried. Emily didn't understand why she was being the way she was to Naomi; it wasn't her fault after all. She considered telling the blonde what had really happened, but she couldn't, how could she tell her soon to be wife something so awful when she herself couldn't believe it. How do you tell the person that you love more than anything in the world that you was raped by a man who hated her for being gay, with her word against his the night before your wedding? Emily didn't have a clue and she didn't know how to control her anger or feelings. Her head was a mess, all she knew was she wanted Naomi, she wanted Naomi more than anything in the world and she couldn't ruin that...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. This is a really hard story to write, due to what's happened in it. I'm trying my best to make it believable hopefully I'm doing okay. Hope you're all enjoying it. Your reviews so far have been great and I love reading them makes me want to keep on writing so please let me know what you think it really helps :) Anyway enough from me, thank you for reading and enjoy :)**

**p.s Sorry for any mistakes I make, I tend to write these late at night so sometimes mistakes get in there.**

**(I don't own Skins) **

* * *

Emily lay in the dark alone. After her mum's business had finally taken off the Fitch family got back on their feet Rob even got his gym back. They had got a new house, which had four bedrooms, which meant Katie and Emily didn't have to share whenever they stayed over. Emily thought she'd never wish to share a bedroom with Katie again, but now she found herself wishing that she did. Emily had wanted to go home with Naomi and hold onto her, just be with her and block the rest of the world out, but her mum had insisted that they spent the night apart. Emily had agreed but wished she hadn't now, but putting up a fight would have only indicated that something was wrong and Emily didn't want people knowing that something was wrong; she didn't herself want to admit anything was wrong. She just wanted everything to be normal. Naomi clearly knew something was wrong, Emily knew this, but she was hoping she'd be able to place it down to nerves or stress or some ridiculous like that.

Emily couldn't bare to face the truth, she didn't want to be alone, yet there she lying alone in the dark flinching at every little sound outside. Katie had offered to stay in Emily's room with her, but Emily had declined the offer, which she was beginning to regret also. She wondered if she had done the right thing is confessing to her twin. Katie had seemed very drawn into herself, not speaking much only to Emily, it gave her the creeps a bit. She was being overly nice to Emily, which Emily was grateful for, but at the same time felt selfish because she wanted Katie to act normal, Emily wanted everything to be normal. Her world was cracking around her, she was falling more and more away from normal than she ever realized.

* * *

The red head tossed and turned for hours it was 1am the last time she looked at her clock, she was going to look shit on her wedding day if she didn't get any sleep at all. Emily's eyes had adjusted to the dark, she stared blankly up at the ceiling and that's when she heard it the front door click shut. Emily bolted up right in bed. She stared point blank at her door. She listened for any other sound; she thought maybe at first her head was making up sounds because of how tense she was. She heard soft footsteps on the stairs then that's when she knew it wasn't in her mind someone was sneaking upstairs in the middle of the night. Her heart began racing, she was frozen by fear, she wanted to scream and yell out for her dad or mum, but it was like the fear had taken her voice away. Emily gripped the bed covers around her as the footsteps got to the top of the stairs. Why did she have to be awake, she didn't want to hear this.

The footsteps moved along the hallway and stopped outside the reds room. Tears ran down Emily's cheeks, her first thought was that it was him, he'd found her and come back. The door handle turned, Emily wanted to scream, she wanted to turn away but she was frozen her eyes locked to the door. The door opened and in slipped blonde, closing to door slowly behind her. It was Naomi and she hadn't even realized Emily was up and looking right at her until she turned to face the bed.

"Jesus," she whispered holding her hand over her chest, surprised to see Emily sat up in bed staring at her. Emily just burst out into tears.

"For fuck sake," Emily muttered as she sighed with relief.

Naomi looked confused to why Emily was crying, she went and held her girlfriend anyway, but she was quite sad that Emily didn't seem pleased; she thought she wanted the blonde to be there. "Shh Em its okay," Naomi said softly as she kissed Emily's forehead.

Emily pulled away suddenly, "you bloody idiot I thought you was him," she snapped without realizing what she had said, she drew shift when she heard herself speak.

Naomi tilted her head slightly appearing puzzled, "thought I was who?" she asked, both girls keeping their voices low trying not to wake anyone up.

Emily shook her head, "I mean I thought someone was breaking in," She stated swiftly back tacking on her words.

"You said him, who's he?" Naomi questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Its 1am Naomi, I'm tired I don't know what I'm saying," Emily said trying to cover up her words, hoping Naomi would buy it. Naomi thought it over something was very off, but it was late and she had just gave Emily quite a shock, it was possible she could have just mixed her words up...Right? Emily pulled Naomi into another hug, before the blonde could question her even more, "I'm glad you're here Naoms," she whispered kissing the blonde's cheek gently. Emily was truly thankful that Naomi was there, now she didn't need to lay in the darkness alone, Naomi was there to keep her safe from anything or anyone who'd try and hurt her. Emily thought it was a shame though, she wished Naomi could save her from herself as well and from her mind, from her memories that only seemed to haunt her now.

* * *

The big day was finally here. This was it the day that would join Naomi and Emily together forever, meaning they would be family meaning they would have each other for the rest of their lives. It was 7am, Emily had managed to get some sleep while being snuggled up to Naomi, but the girls had slept passed the alarm they had set for Naomi to get up and sneak back out of the house so that Jenna didn't know that she'd stayed over.

That plan didn't work, at 7am the whole Fitch family came bursting into the room with champion, balloons and flowers for Emily all coming in shouting 'happy wedding day' like it was her bloody birthday or something.

Naomi shot up in bed the covers falling down from her, Emily lifted her head seeing her Family and their shocked faces and then realized Naomi was naked and her tits were on show.

Naomi had soon realized this too she glanced down at her tits, then at the Fitch family and sighed, "Jesus, I sleep naked," she muttered.

"Fucking hell your tits are amazing," James stated happily his eyes widened as they were fixed upon Naomi's chest. Naomi swiftly covered herself up.

"Fuck sake, ever heard of knocking," Emily said as she lifted herself so that she was leaning on her elbows.

"You aren't meant to be here," Jenna stated frowning at Naomi.

"Yeah well," Naomi said not sounding bothered at all.

"Rob," Jenna hissed looking for back up. Rob didn't answer, Jenna looked at him. His mouth was open and his eyes still fixed on Naomi's now covered chest. "ROB!" Jenna exclaimed slapping her husband's arm.

Rob shook his head quickly looking startled, "sorry love, Emily you should have listened to your mum,"

Emily rolled her eyes, "can you get the fuck out please," she hissed.

"It's no big deal is it," Katie said sticking up for her twin.

"But I said..." Jenna began only to have Katie cut her off.

"MUM!" she snapped, "leave it. Now come on," Katie grabbed her mums arm and pulled her out of the room not without her shouting at Katie, but Katie didn't care or stop. Rob gave the girls a nervous smile and then left too.

"If you ever decide you're not gay after all and you get bored of boring Emily, come to me," James said cheekily with a wink. Katie came back in and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

"Now you little worm," she yelled and the door was finally closed.

Naomi turned to Emily, "He's gonna go wank over me now isn't he," she said with disgust in her voice.

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's probably not the first time," she informed the blonde.

"Charming," Naomi muttered as she slipped back down into bed.

"You are stupidly good looking though," Emily said as she rolled over so that she and the blonde were facing one another. She lifted up the covers and looked down at Naomi's tits, Naomi just laughed, "Plus you do have rather amazing tits,"

Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes, "I know a better pair, even postman likes to have a gaze," Naomi said in her playfully tone.

Emily actually smiled, it felt nice and for those few moments she forgot about the horrors she'd faced and it was her and Naomi again. With their wonderful banter, which always made both of them smile. It was heart warming and when Emily felt most at peace.

"Why are we talking about tits on the morning of our wedding?" Emily asked.

"Is that today? I forgot," Naomi joked with a playful smile, earning herself a playful slap from Emily.

Emily moved across and kissed Naomi gently on the lips; Naomi moved hers to match Emily's. Once they parted, Emily gazed into the blue eyes she loved so much. "I love you Naoms, I really love you," her eyes welling up with tears.

"I love you too Em," Naomi replied as she pulled her soon to be wife in for another tender filled kiss.

* * *

Naomi soon found herself back at home after being shuffled out of the Fitch house so that Emily could get ready. Emily had looked like she hadn't wanted Naomi to leave, but with Jenna around and all Naomi's things being back at home she had too.

Effy, Panda and her mum were all there to help her get ready. Naomi wasn't exactly a big dress kind of person; she wasn't out to make statement with anything she wore. She liked keeping it simple. Thankfully Jenna had let them choose their own dresses; Naomi had drawn the line at being told what to wear. None of the girls apart from Gina had seen Naomi in her dress, her mum hadn't seen her with all her makeup on and hair done up though. They waited downstairs for her as the hair dresser finished off the final pieces. Gina paced nervous up and down in the living room. Effy sat watching her as she smoked a fag. She and Panda were already in their dresses, with all their makeup and hair done. Panda was swaying from side to side again, like she did every time she put the dress on.

"Ef," Panda said happily.

"Yes Panda,"

"I feel like a..."

"Let me guess princesses?" Effy cut Panda off, having been through this conversation a good few times now.

"Yeah how did you know?" Panda asked.

Effy inhaled on her fag and shrugged, "I just know you Panda,"

Their conversation got cut short when Gina said with excitement, "She's coming down," All eyes fixed upon the doorway in wait to see Naomi for the first time dressed like a bride to be.

Naomi took a deep breath before going into the living room, she knew her mum was going to get over emotional and start fussing around her. She hated when people did that. She entered the living room all eyes fixed upon her right away. She smiled softly, blushing slightly and waited for their reaction.

"Wowza," Panda was the first to speak.

Gina burst out into tears, "You look beautiful," she cried with joy. Effy just smiled showing that she approved.

Naomi was dressed in white; it was an elegant filled dress that hugged her body perfectly. It was strapless and had fine rose detailing on it. It draped to the floor and had a small train at the back. Her golden locks were done up into a beautiful a bun, her makeup was simple soft shades that went with the dress and the white and cream coloured flowers that she held.

"If I feel like a princesses you must feel like the blinking queen," Panda said in ore.

Before anyone else could speak Cook came in the front door and wandered into the living room, "Who fucking knows how to tie this?" he asked with his head down trying to sort his dark blue cravat out. When he looked up and saw Naomi his mouth dropped open.

"Fuck," he said finding it hard to speak. Naomi smiled and handed her flowers to her mum and then went to sort Cook out. He wore a light grey suit with a matching waistcoat, white shirt and dark blue cravat that matched the Bridesmaids dresses.

Naomi used her index finger to push Cook's jaw back up and then started fiddling with his cravat. "Speechless are we Cook, that's a first," Naomi laughed.

"Fuck," was all he managed to say again.

Kieran then appeared at the living room door just as Naomi managed to fix Cook's cravat into place. "The cars are here," he announced, his eyes quickly landed on Naomi, "bloody hell you look lovely," he said with a smile.

"Is everyone ready," Gina said hurrying around making sure she had everything.

"Give us a minute," Naomi said nodding to Cook. Her mum rubbed her daughters arm, gently kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Alright love," Gina said gently. She left the room with Kieran in toe, Effy and Panda followed both smiling at Naomi as they left.

"This is it Cook," Naomi said, taking hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You look stunning Naomikins, I mean proper stunning," Cook finally managed to say.

Naomi smiled shyly, "Thank you Cook," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't scrub up too badly yourself I have to say,"

Cook grinned like he already knew that fact, "Gutted I never got to bone you," he laughed and so did Naomi, "if things don't work out with red give old Cookie Monster a call,"

Naomi linked her arm into his, "You know you're the second person to say that to me today,"

"I hope Emily knows how lucky she is," Cook said.

"No, I'm lucky to have her," She informed Cook they both smiled and with that they went outside with the others had a few pictures by the car and then off they went.

Naomi's heart raced in the car, she was excited and nervous all in one go. She couldn't wait to see Emily; she couldn't wait until they were actually married. It all seemed to be going to plan. Naomi couldn't think of anything that could possibly go wrong. It seemed perfect; it seemed too good to be true...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone, I'm really thankfully for all your reviews really love reading what everyone thinks so please keep them coming. This is a little shorter than most chapters, but I felt it was the right place to leave it at the end. I will be updating soon again I hope though, shouldn't keep you waiting too long :) hope you enjoy this chapter all the same though, still really hard subject to write about, so bare with me please.**_

_**All the same enjoy and let me know what you think :D**_

_**(I DON'T OWN SKINS)**_

* * *

_Emily sat in a little side room off from where she and Naomi were due to get married in the next 20 minutes. She looked at her refection in a mirror just to the side of her. Her red hair all in curls and lay about her shoulders, her makeup simple yet beautifully done. Her dress plain white, very simple, Katie had thought Emily would have chosen something that stood out, but know it was gracefully simple and suited Emily perfectly. The dressed hugged her body in all the right places; it had two straps that crossed over on her back. It flowed neatly to the floor where it had a small train. Emily was trying to smile, everyone had been telling her all morning, that she needed to smile, but she couldn't she felt tainted like she didn't have the right to smile. She sighed at herself, willing herself to just forget the horrors she had faced. They were gone they were the past now and Naomi was her future._

_Emily worried upon the fact that she would be entering her marriage on the lie and she wondered if that also meant their marriage would be tainted. She considered telling Naomi, just so that she knew. Emily wondered what good that would bring either of them though? On today of all days, how would Naomi be able to enjoy the day if Emily told her? Emily couldn't bare the thought of her words ruining the blondes day. Emily took a deep breath and held back her tears that she felt firing up inside her. She was a broken person now, but she loved Naomi and wanted to marry her she wouldn't let scrum like him ruin this day._

_"You alright Emzie?" Emily glanced over her shoulder to see Katie in her bridesmaid dress stood in the doorway. Emily smiled the best she could trying to convince her twin that she was._

_"Yeah," she replied softly._

_"You don't sound too sure of that," Katie remarked as she made her way over to her sister and placed her hand upon her twins shoulder._

_"I'm fine Katie,"_

_"Emily this is meant to be the happiest day of your life, yet you look miserable," Katie said beginning to look sad herself._

_"Do you want me to jumping for joy Katie?" Emily snapped harshly._

_"Well yeah actually, I thought you would be on your wedding day," Katie snapped back._

_Emily sighed, "I'm trying Katie I really am," she muttered lowering her head._

_Katie wrapped her arms around Emily's middle from behind and rested her head on Emily's shoulder, "I know you are Em," she whispered._

_"Believe it or not, I'm so happy that I'm marrying Naomi today, I love her. But I'm so numb, after, after," she couldn't even bring herself to say it, she took a deep breath trying to hold back her fighting tears, "after what happened, I find it hard to show how I'm feeling because every bit of happiness I feel seems to get over shadowed by his face Katie, all I see is his face," Emily couldn't help but let her tears rolls down her checks._

_Katie held her sister tighter; tears welled up in her eyes too. She hated him for what he had done to her sister; if she ever saw him again she'd kill him with her bare hands. She couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. She wanted to make things okay for Emily again. She wanted to take away her sister's pain if not at least just so that she could enjoy her own wedding, but even Katie knew she couldn't fix this. She couldn't make this go away, Emily needed to face it, but neither of them knew how._

* * *

_The car pulled up outside the registry office. The place was old and big beautiful to look at, once used as a town hall or something like that. A grand set of steps led up to the doors, Jenna was stood outside them waiting for them to arrive._

_"Ready for this Naomikins?" Cook asked with a smile towards the blonde._

_"She was born ready," Effy replied for her sending a wink the blonde's way. Naomi smiled and took hold of Cooks hand as everyone got out the car._

_They made their way up the stairs, Jenna's eyes widened when she saw Naomi. Naomi smiled smugly, "Go on Jenna say it,"_

_Jenna blushed slightly, she thought Naomi looked very pretty and she was quite shocked that this girl that she'd hated for so long looked beautiful and lady like and was about to marry her daughter. Jenna would never want to admit it but she was quite proud of both of them._

_"You look very nice," Jenna said modestly._

_"Awh love," Rob said appearing at the door. He leaned over and kissed Naomi's cheek, "you look stunning," Gina had already begun to cry and they hadn't even gotten inside yet. Jenna hurried Gina and Kieran off to the main room so that they could take their seats as they were about ready to begin._

_"Where's Emily?" Naomi asked as they entered the hallway that led down to the main room._

_"She was here a second ago," Rob replied glancing up and down the hallway. "Think she just nipped to the loo,"_

_"Pre wedding pisser," Cook joked._

_"Wow this is all so amazing," Panda said as if she was about to cry. Effy rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend._

_"We are about ready to begin," the register came out and told them._

_Naomi looked a little nervous that Emily wasn't here; she bit her bottom lip and glanced at Effy, who read her friend's panic right off. "I'm just going to check the loo," Effy informed them._

_"Give us five minutes love and we'll be with you," Rob said with a smile not seeming too worried that neither of the twins seemed to be around. The register smiled at him, nodded and then disappeared back into the main room._

_"Where is she Cook?" Naomi questioned softly to Cook trying to not to let Rob or Panda hear._

_Cook looked at her, "in the pisser," he squeezed her hand trying to reassure Naomi._

_Naomi looked away and caught Effy walking back from the loo with no Emily or Katie in site. "They coming?" Rob asked cheerily._

_Effy sighed in dismay, "They aren't in there," she informed them. Rob's smile soon faded, realizing that something wasn't right._

_"What?" Naomi managed to say. Her heart began to race and her mind ran with it. Questioning where she was, what had happened. She even found herself praying that Emily was just outside or in a different loo or something stupid like that._

_"They weren't there," Effy repeated._

_"Don't panic," Rob stated, "I'll check outside," he dashed off quickly leaving them behind._

_"Me and Panda will check the other toilets yeah. You guys should check these little rooms," Effy pointed over to a couple of little doors off the hallway. Effy took hold of Panda's hand and hurried off to check the other toilets._

_"Don't worry blondie, ya know what them twins are like probably lost track of time chatting away," Cook tried to convince the blonde not having much luck._

_Naomi's stomach was in knots, Emily had run off she knew it, she felt it inside. Emily had got scared and ran like blonde had done herself a number of times. She just wanted to open the door and see Emily. The first door was no luck and Naomi's dim hopes were fading quickly. Cook opened the second door; Naomi held her eyes closed not wanting to see that her love wasn't there._

_Then she heard the reds sweet voice in mid conversation with Katie. Naomi's eyes shot open with joy only to have it shot down when she heard the conversation her and Cook had walked in on._

_"How am I meant to tell Naomi I was raped Katie..." Emily snapped glaring at her sister, only to be cut short when she realized Naomi and Cook were stood at the doorway._

_Emily's heart shattered into a millions pieces right there on the spot. She had let him ruin everything, yet she felt like she was to blame. To blame for it all and now Naomi was stood before her looking more beautiful than Emily's dreams and the redhead saw the blonde's heart break, just like that._

_"Wh...wha...what?" Naomi stuttered hoping she'd just misheard Emily's words._

_Emily lowered her gaze; not being able to meet Naomi's, feeling too ashamed to even look at her girlfriend. When she didn't reply, Naomi rushed over up and lifted her head so that she had no other choice than to look into Naomi's watery blues._

_"What did you say Emily?" Naomi questioned again sounding rather harsh._

_"Get off her," Katie snapped grabbing Naomi's arm and pulling her grip off of the redhead. "Can't you see it's hard," she hissed glaring at Naomi._

_Emily took a deep breath. She felt like her whole world was craving in on her; the dark place she had fallen into was finally eating her up taking every last bit of happiness she felt away from her. She knew this was hurting Naomi too, she knew this would destroy the blonde and that hurt Emily more than anything that guy could have ever of done to her. But it was too late now, Emily felt like she'd caused all this damage and now her girlfriend was hurting to on their wedding day so what else could she do the damage was done so she repeated her words and it sounded bitter. "I was raped Naomi, I got raped the other night in the club,"_

_In Emily's head the world had gone black, she'd ruined everything now. She felt like she was the blame for everything. She hated herself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone hope everyone is enjoying this story still. Thanks for all the lovely reviews :] really makes me love writing these stories so please keep them coming let me know what you think, it's always nice to hear someone else's thoughts on what you've written :] another hard chapter, but I hope you all like it :] thank you again and enjoy!**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

It took a few moments for the words to settle in Naomi's head. She heard Emily saying them over and over again. Still her mind wouldn't let her believe it, this wasn't happening in a moment she was going to wake up in bed next to Emily because this was just a horrible nightmare right? Naomi was frozen on the spot, staring directly at Emily. Tears were rolling down the blonde's cheeks; she didn't even remember beginning to cry. It was like they were just there suddenly.

"Say something?" Emily said softly not moving from where she stood.

Naomi's lips parted like she was about to say something, but no words left her lips. She didn't have the words to say, she didn't know what to say. The shock had taken hold of her completely. She knew she should have been hugging, kissing, just holding Emily, but she couldn't.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Cook suddenly shouted with full on range in his voice. His loud voice made them all jump.

"His name was Josh, but that's all we know," Katie stated sadly.

"Why am I only just learning this?" Naomi suddenly spoke in a demanding voice.

"How could I tell you? We are meant to be getting married. I didn't want to tell anyone, I just wanted to forget that it happened and carry on," Emily replied taking a step towards Naomi, seeing in the blonde's watery blues that she was angry and that anger was about to be aimed at the red. Even when Emily knew she wasn't the real reason behind the blonde's fury.

"Why does fucking Katie know then and not me?" Naomi snapped glaring across at Katie and then back to Emily.

"Because I'm her fucking sister," Katie snapped back.

"Yeah and I'm about to be her fucking wife I think that's high up there," Naomi glared angrily at Katie.

"Katie was just there," Emily stated trying to keep calm and control her emotions. She didn't know what to do or say. Naomi was angry and upset and clearly in some kind of state of shock. Seeing her blonde break this way was heartbreaking to see. Emily just wanted the whole thing to be forgotten and for everyone to be normal, but things aren't that simple.

"This isn't like oh I borrowed 20quid and forgot to tell you," Naomi remarked sarcastically, "this is serious, this is, I mean you were..." Naomi couldn't bring herself to say the word, that would make it true and that would mean it was really happening. "You should have told me, you need to tell the police and we need to find this guy, this Josh," Naomi voice grew into a hasty panic and she started pacing the room.

"I'll find him and fucking kill him," Cook yelled gripping his fists together.

Emily went to Naomi and grabbed her hand making her stand still, "No Naomi, no police," she glanced swiftly at Cook, "No killing, nothing I just want to forget it and get married,"

Naomi's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "No Emily, he needs to fucking pay for what he's done. How the fuck can we get married now today like this?"

Emily squeezed the blonde's hand and stared straight into her eyes trying to peeled with her, but Naomi was seeing nothing but anger, "Please Naoms,"

"I can't Emily I'm sorry he has to fucking pay. I can't have some happy day while this is lingering over us like a bad smell because all we will do for the rest of our lives is look back on our wedding day," Naomi paused and then said, "And see him," with utter bitterness and fury in her voice.

"Stop being a selfish cow Naomi, stop making this about you!" Katie growled at the blonde.

"Shut up Katie," Emily snapped at her sister but didn't look away from Naomi.

"There you all are, everyone's waiting for..." Effy said coming into the room and then stopped herself when she saw everyone's faces. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Some fucking prick raped Emily at the night club," Cook answered, "I'm gonna find him and crave his bastard head in," he stormed off out of the room, he needed a cigarette.

Emily sighed; the one thing she didn't want was anyone knowing but it was fast becoming public knowledge. "I just want to forget it,"

"Not exactly something you can just forget," Effy remarked giving Emily a poignant look.

"Exactly, that's my point, we can't just fucking forget it Emily," Naomi snapped.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rob questioned entering the room. "You're mum is out there throwing a fit because the register needs us to get started. I thought we'd lost you two," he stated looking from one twin to another, "What's his name has just stormed off down the hallway, we've got blondie out there spinning around in her dress," he was talking about Panda, "and you girls are fighting and made all your make up run,"

Emily looked at Naomi giving her a begging look not to tell him. She couldn't deal with the people who knew knowing, she didn't think she'd be able to handle her mum and dad knowing too. Naomi saw the look, she considered telling him, but she couldn't she couldn't say those words.

"The wedding is off, I can't do this Em, not now the day has just been ruined by him," Naomi stated and slipped her hand out of Emily's and left the room.

"Naomi!" Emily yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Rob went to her side and held her.

Katie frowned towards the doorway that Naomi had just left through, "Right," she said and followed after Naomi with Effy in toe.

"What the blinking heck is going on? Cookie stormed out looking well mad and Naomi's just ran off crying," Panda remarked looking confused.

Katie didn't answer she just walked passed heading for the way out. "The wedding's off," Effy said to Panda as she followed Katie, both girls disappeared through a door, before either heard Panda's reaction.

Once outside Katie glanced around and spotted Cook at the bottom of the steps, sat beside him was Naomi. Katie narrowed her eyes and headed towards them, "You're a fucking cunt Naomi Campbell," she screamed as she drew close to the both of them.

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when she saw Katie coming towards them, "fuck off Katie," she snapped through her tears.

Katie stood in front of them and was not intending on fucking off any time soon. "How could you fucking do that just fucking leave her you heartless cow,"

"That's enough yeah, can't you see she's upset," Cook said his voice sounding a lot calmer now.

"And what Emily's jumping for joy?" Katie remarked sarcastically, "No she's on her fucking knees crying for her. So if you fucking love her Naomi get back up there and marry her,"

"I can't Katie," Naomi replied sadly like that fact killed her inside. "I love Emily and that's why I can't do it,"

"What kind of bullshit is that," Katie hissed.

"Katie try calming down a bit yeah? Screaming and shouting isn't going to help anything," Effy stated keeping her tone of voice level but firm. She squeezed Katie's shoulder, but Katie shrugged her hand away.

Naomi got up off the steps and looked Katie in the eyes, with her own now red and puffy blues. "How can we get married with this hanging over us? This day is tainted now. If we got married today, we wouldn't remember it as the happiest day of our lives we'd remember it as the day Emily told me she was," the blonde took a deep breath and close her eyes for second and then let the word leave her lips, "raped and that's not how I want to remember our wedding day that's not how I want Emily to remember it either. Could you do it Katie get married to the one person you love more than anything in the world when you found that out and still have a brilliant day afterwards?"

Katie's hard expression soon soften into a sad one and she lowered her head for she could see what Naomi was saying was right, "No," she muttered gently shaking her head.

* * *

The night was upon them again the day had been stressful and one Emily wanted to forget, just like everything else around her. She stunk down lower into her hot bath. The look on her mum's face when she heard the wedding was off was utterly awful. Jenna had wanted to kill Naomi on the spot. Thankfully though no one had told them the real reasoning for why the wedding was off. In fact Emily couldn't bare hearing her mother call Naomi all the names under the sun, so she came up with some lie that she'd cheated on Naomi and that the blonde wasn't to blame. She felt shit for telling her that now though, but she felt like she was to blame, she felt like it was her fault and she didn't want anyone thinking bad of Naomi.

Naomi and Emily had barely spoken since they got home. Gina went out somewhere with Kieran to give them some space after Naomi firmly told her that she did not want to talk about it. Naomi had sat on her bed most of the evening, blankly staring at the wall. All she could think was that she wanted to de fucking bollock this Josh guy for ever touching her Emily.

"Emily," Naomi said softly poking her head around the bathroom door. She decided that Josh could wait, Emily needed her and they needed to talk. Emily gave her a half smile, which shortly faded. Naomi entered the room and knelt down beside the bath. She leaned over and kissed Emily gently on the forehead. They stayed in silence for awhile, Naomi gently running her fingertips through Emily's warm bath water, while Emily just watched her.

"Do you hate me Em?" Naomi asked after awhile. She didn't look up she just stared at her fingertips in the water.

Emily shook her head, "no," she replied softly, "I understand Naomi, I understand why we couldn't," she started curling a lock of Naomi's hair around her finger.

Naomi gazed at Emily's body through the rippling water; she saw harsh bruising on her hips that she hadn't even noticed before. She knew they were going to have to talk about it, about what happened. Naomi thought she was awful, why hadn't she been there to keep Emily safe? The more she dwelled on it the more she began blaming herself.

Emily caught Naomi staring at her hips. It was from where Josh had grabbed her, they hurt quite a bit, but Emily had been clever at hiding the pain. "They don't hurt so badly," she lied.

"Don't lie," Naomi replied not looking up, "how did I not notice this?"

"It's not your fault hun," Emily said softly.

"I was that off my tits that night I didn't even know anything was wrong," Naomi sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's okay Naomi it doesn't matter now,"

"Yes it does Em," Naomi stated opening up her eyes and finally bringing her gaze up to meet Emily's. "What happened Emily tell me?" Naomi then found herself asking.

"You don't need to know details, it's too upsetting,"

"Please Emily,"

Emily bit her bottom lip she hadn't told anyone what exactly happened, just thinking about it was horrid enough without actually saying it. She took a deep breath, "There was this guy in the club trying to chat me up, basically being a dick. Katie told him to do one and he got all angry. I needed a pee so I went," she took another deep breath, her voice was becoming shaky, but she didn't want to cry. Naomi took Emily's hand and kissed it gently, telling her that it was okay. "I was in the toilets; I was pretty fucking wasted, falling all over the place. I remember stumbling towards the sink when I'd finished peeing I would of falling flat on my face, but he caught me,"

"This Josh guy?" Naomi asked softly keeping Emily's hand gripped.

Emily nodded her head, "I told him to piss off, he tried to kiss me but obviously I pushed him away. He kept telling me that he knew I wanted him really. I told him to get off me; I kept telling him to let me go. He said he was going to fuck me until I was straight, I don't need to tell you the rest," A single tear rolled down Emily's cheek she gazed up blankly at the ceiling.

Naomi had tears falling fast down her cheeks. It was horrible, she could see how broken Emily really was over this how chewed up her redhead was. Naomi didn't know what to do she wanted to take Emily's pain away she wanted to make everything okay, but how do you make something like that okay? Naomi had no idea.

"I'm going to rip his fucking cock off," Naomi said angrily through her tears. All she wanted was to hurt this Josh guy, hurt him like he'd destroyed her Emily.

Emily suddenly brought her eyes back to meet Naomi, "No Naomi, leave it,"

"You need to go to the police Em, tell them,"

Emily gave a small sarcastic laugh, "Naomi it's my word against his. Even if they did find him, he could easily tell them I said yes and I was too drunk to remember. So what's the point in dragging everyone through that heartache?"

"We can't let him get away with it," Naomi insisted.

"I just want to forget it and move on," Emily sighed.

"Emily..." Naomi began only to be cut off by the red.

"Leave it Naomi. You don't have to live with it I do; this happened to me not you. You don't have the nightmares or see his face every time you close your eyes. You don't feel dirty to the point where no amount of fucking baths will take that dirt away," Emily splashed the water hard with her fists getting water over Naomi. Emily sat up, she just wanted people to fucking listen to her, just for once and do as she asked. "You don't have to fucking deal with it Naomi, I do," she yelled. This was the first Emily had got angry about it, she'd closed herself off into a little shell waiting for it to crack. But now all she wanted was the scream and shout, "No one ever fucking listens to me," she got up out of tub got a towel and wrapped it around herself, "when I say leave it, why do you have to question it?" She shouted angrily, she picked up a glass soap dish and threw it against the wall making it smash into a million little pieces and that was it Emily just went mental and started smashing up the whole bathroom, even breaking the mirror.

"Calm down Emily," Naomi cried having to duck as Emily threw whatever her hands laid upon.

"This is my pain, it happened to me but everyone wants to make it about them! I should get to decide what happens, me no one else!" she screamed as she slumped down into the corner of the room and sobbed. Naomi ran to her side stepping on broken glass as she went over, not flinching at the pain it caused her. she was more concerned about Emily.

Emily tried pushing Naomi away at first, "no get off me," she cried, but Naomi didn't give up she wrapped her arms around Emily tightly and wouldn't let go. Emily struggled in her grip, but soon eased and clung to Naomi crying her heart out. Emily was broken and Naomi didn't know how she was going to fix her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews mean so much to me honestly please keep them coming love knowing what you think. Sorry its taken me a little longer to update this one I seem to have about four stories on the go at once lol so bare with me :) hope you all enjoy this chapter I think its a bit of a shocker! Enjoy!**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Naomi sat in Keith's pub; this place sure did bring back some memories. They had their first group party there for Cook's seventeenth Naomi remembered it like it was yesterday. Naomi remembered how confused she had felt in regards to Emily at that time too. She wanted her, she wanted her more than anything, but she was scared, ya know of loving a girl. She had been so scared of her feelings then, now she was just scared. Scared of what had happened what was to come she didn't know anymore, but right now the vodka she drank was helping. Cook and she was both sat with a bottle drinking.

"Thought you'd be in here doing something useless," Katie's voice then rang in the blonde's ear. She grinned at Katie, who didn't look unimpressed.

"Katiekins, always nice to see you too," Naomi stated with a drunken smile as she held up her glass to Katie.

"Not exactly helping is it," Effy stated appearing from as if out of nowhere and sat next to Naomi. Katie came and joined them and before they knew it, they were all drinking away drowning themselves in a pit of vodka. Whether Katie agreed with it or not it did seem to help.

"How is Emily?" Naomi asked leaning her head on Katie's shoulder as Cook and Effy went to get more drinks from the bar.

"She's not really saying much, haven't you spoken to her?" Katie stated trying to stay sat upright.

"She barely speaks to me, she won't see me much," Naomi remarked sounding upset, "I didn't want her to move out she said she needed space though,"

Katie drunkenly patted Naomi's head, "I know,"

"It's been four months Katie, four how much space does she need?" Naomi started to cry.

Katie shrugged, "She said that you guys haven't broken up,"

"We may as well of done," Naomi sobbed.

"You need to come to mine and talk with her yeah," Katie suggested.

"She won't talk to me," Naomi sniffed.

"She will. All she does is eat, sleep and talk about you," Naomi lifted her head and looked at Katie. "Yes Naomi she does talk about you, don't worry," Katie informed her reading the look on Naomi's face.

Naomi whipped her face her make up running down her face, yet she still gave a small smile. After what had happened in the bathroom Emily and Naomi had spoken. Emily told her that she wouldn't go to the police and that she didn't want anyone else knowing. Naomi had no other choice other than to agree. Emily wanted some space so she went back to live in Fitch family home, much to Naomi's heartbreak, even though Emily said they weren't breaking up she just needed time alone to find herself again. Naomi visited her every couple of days, not that they did much or said much. Naomi didn't know what to say to her other than comfort her when she cried and make love to her when she asked. About 2 months after moving back in the Fitch house Emily had become sick, like throwing up a lot so she went to the doctors, she wouldn't let Naomi come with her. When she came back she told Naomi it was just a bug, but since then had barely spoken to anyone, barely left the house, rarely let Naomi come over and never let her stay. It had been two months since that and Naomi was scared she was losing her, so what else did Naomi do when she got scared? She got drunk a lot just drown out that pain. It was her new form of running away.

"You know what still no one has spoken about?" Cook stated as he and Effy returned to the table. All three girls glanced around at one another looking confused. "About when we are finding this Josh Cock!" he informed them.

"We can't do anything," Naomi remarked bluntly. She took a swig of her vodka, "Emily wants us to leave it," she told them with bitterness to her tone.

"Aye Naomikins! But what red doesn't know won't harm her," Cook pointed out wiggling his eyebrows.

"We can't just go behind her back Cook, this is her life not ours," Effy stated.

"No he's right," the whole table looked stunned that Katie of all people actually agreed with Cook, she never agreed with Cook.

"What?" Naomi said the shock clear in her voice.

Katie shrugged, "He's fucking right that fucker should pay for what he's done to Em. If we are clever enough to not get caught by anyone then why should Emily have to know?"

Cook pointed at Katie with a smug smile, "You're so right there dinky tits,"

"I think you're forgetting one thing here," Effy informed them, "We have no idea who the fuck this guy is only that his name is Josh,"

Naomi sighed she hated the name Josh just the sound of it made her skin crawl. "Exactly, we have no way of finding him so we can't do a thing,"

"Fuck sake Naomi. If Emily hasn't given up on you maybe she should," Katie hissed. "You need to fucking fight her corner and not just give up. One day she'll thank you for this," Naomi stared blankly at Katie with wide eyes, maybe she was right, maybe she did need to stand up for the person she loved.

"Cheers to that," Cook stated holding up his glass that no one replied too, "look I have ways of finding people," he stated keeping his voice suddenly low. "I will find the cunt and when I do I will let you lot know and then we can go from there yeah?"

They all agreed and carried on drinking into the early hours of the morning. Naomi knew it was probably the worst idea, but she was hoping everyone would have forgotten by morning. After all things were bad enough between her and Emily without going behind her back as well.

* * *

Katie unlocked the door to the Fitch house and held up her finger to her lips, telling Naomi to keep silent, "Are you sure about this Katie?" Naomi whispered as they stumbled inside.

Katie nodded her head, "Yes," she walked a little way to turn on the light but fall and managed to smash a flower pot. Katie flicked on the light and glanced at Naomi, which made them both crack up with laughter.

"What are you doing?" Naomi and Katie both looked up the stairs to see a sleepy Emily half way down the steps. She was wearing pyjamas, which Naomi thought was rather odd as Emily never wore Pyjamas.

"Hey honey," Naomi said leaning against the wall steadying herself.

"I didn't mean to do that," Katie giggled pointing at the smashed flower pot. "But I came across this one tonight, thought you might be happy to see her," she said to Emily giving her a wink as she passed her on the stairs, "I will clean that in the morning lezzers," she giggled disappearing upstairs.

Emily stared at Naomi for a few moments; it was obvious that the blond was drunk. It wasn't that Emily wasn't glad to see her, it's just she had too much racing around in her mind to care. To most that sounded selfish and Emily knew it probably was, but she had become so numb, it didn't matter to her anymore.

"Come on then you better come upstairs," Emily sighed and went back up to her room.

Naomi smiled, flicked off the light and followed her redhead up to her bedroom. Emily had swiftly got back into bed and tucked under the covers before Naomi had even entered the room. Naomi closed the door when she came in and slipped off her clothes. She got into bed beside the red and tried to snuggle up with her only to have her heart shattered when Emily told her bluntly not to touch her. So there they lay in the same bed but feeling yet miles apart.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up to find Naomi sat naked at the bottom of the bed staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking confused, "what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Looking at you," Naomi replied bluntly she sat with her knees brought up to her chest and she was hugging them tightly.

"I can see that but why?" Emily asked not knowing whether to be a little freaked out or not.

"If you don't want to be with me Emily just say it," Naomi stated hurt flooding her voice.

Emily sighed and bit her lip, "I never said I didn't Nai,"

"You're sure acting like it,"

"I can't help that, I'm sorry," Emily said sounding anything else than sorry. Inside she was sorry though, she was just finding it hard to show any kind of love to show anything at all.

"What's going on Emily? You said you just wanted to act like everything was normal, but this isn't normal. You sit here all day doing nothing mostly by yourself because you won't let me in," Naomi started to cry. Emily didn't want that, she reached out and touched Naomi's leg. Trying and wishing she could show some kind of compassion to the woman she loved. "Everyone is worried about you; we need to deal with this maybe get some help. You can't just sit in here eating and welling up inside yourself. It will mess with your mind; you're putting on weight,"

"Is that what's the matter, that I'm putting on weight?" Emily snapped pulling back from Naomi.

Naomi rolled her red and wet eyes, "No Emily I don't give a fuck about that, I'm just pointing out the facts. I give a fuck about the fact that something is clearly wrong and I just want to help,"

Emily sighed heavily she couldn't believe what she was about to say next but she had to she couldn't hide this any more, "I'm pregnant," Emily then blurted out.

Naomi froze her eyes widened locked directly with the reds. Had she just heard that right or was her mind suddenly playing tricks on her? "What?" she just had to say. WHAT?...


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone, got really excited about writing this chapter even though it's a little sad in parts... really grateful for all the reviews means so much to know what everyone thinks, really does keep me writing all my stories! You guys are awesome please keep them coming. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this one let me know what you think, enjoy! **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

Naomi's mind felt like it was a blur, no this couldn't be happening surely. Why did Emily seem so calm, why hadn't the red told Naomi right away all these questions raced through the blonde's head. Emily couldn't be pregnant she just couldn't be. Naomi was still frozen her eyes locked with Emily's her expression blank, she had no idea what to say or do.

"Naomi," Emily said gently after a few moments as she reached out and touched Naomi's hand making the blonde jump. She had seen the red move but for some reason her skin touching hers came as a shock.

Naomi opened her mouth trying to say something anything, but nothing happened. Emily moved to the bottom of the bed so that she was sat right in front of the blonde. She cupped Naomi's cheeks into her hands and smoothed over them with her thumbs. "Naomi," she repeated just as gently. Naomi's eyes looked into Emily's longing wishing what the red had just said wasn't true. Her eyes suddenly welled up out of her control and the tears began to flow. She sobbed and leaned into Emily. The red wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her head as she ran her fingers through her golden locks comfortingly. "Shhh," she whispered softly as she let Naomi sob into her chest. It wasn't the easiest of news to have to break; it was nowhere near a happy occasion. Emily had known for two months now and it still wasn't a nice thing, but she had gotten over the shock and had began to deal with the fact the best she could, which had resulted in her hiding away.

Naomi pulled away after a few moments of crying and began whipping her eyes. Emily softly rubbed the blonde's knee and smiled slightly, not that Naomi smiled back. "How long?" Naomi suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked looking a little puzzled.

"I mean how far is it?" Naomi said not being able to speak about it as if it were an actual baby. She glanced down at Emily's stomach hoping the red would get what she meant. Luckily the red could read her like a book and got what she meant.

"About 4 months," Emily informed her.

Naomi closed her eyes trying to stop more tears forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "Why didn't you tell me?" she managed to say.

"I didn't want to believe it myself at first let alone tell anyone. I thought you'd hate me," Emily confessed sounding sad as she lowered her gaze.

Naomi opened her eyes and looked at the red again, "Hate you?" Naomi lifted Emily's head up so that they were looking at one another again, "This isn't your fault Em, why would I hate you,"

"Not for getting pregnant obviously, but you might hate me when you know that I'm going to keep it," Emily stated firmly keeping her eyes on Naomi's and watched as more tears rolled down the blonde's redden cheeks.

"You can't Emily," Naomi uttered.

Emily sighed, "I can and I am doing. I know you probably don't understand,"

"Damn fucking right I don't!" Naomi snapped as she shot up from the bed and began shoving her clothes on.

"Naoms calm down," Emily said keeping her voice at her calm tone, not wanting a fight.

"Seriously Emily have you lost your mind," Naomi hissed as she pulled her top down over her head. "This isn't fucking happy families how are you going to look at it and not think of what happened? How would you expect me to do that?"

"I've thought about this a lot Naomi; I knew you'd react like this,"

"How else would you like me to react? Oh hun that's great news let's start a family with a baby who was fathered by a tosser who raped you!" Naomi yelled saying the last part in a sarcastic tone.

Emily narrowed her eyes and glared at the blonde, "Get out," she said through gritted teeth, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she then yelled.

"Don't worry I'm fucking going!" Naomi snapped back, before storming off downstairs pushing passed a shocked Jenna and leaving the house slamming the door.

Emily sat on her bed and took a few deep breathes, "Raped," she then heard. She looked over her shoulder to see her mum stood at her doorway with a horrified expression on her face. The cat was out of the bag now well and fucking truly.

* * *

"I mean what is she thinking," Naomi ranted as she paced up and down kitchen in her house as Effy sat at the kitchen table smoking a spilff.

"I think you should calm down and look at this logically for a second," Effy remarked trying to get her head around it herself for a start and then trying to see it from Emily's point of view so that maybe she could make Naomi see some sort of reason.

"She wants to keep a rapist baby there's no fucking logic in that," Naomi hissed.

"Have you stopped to think that it's not just his baby, it's hers too," Effy pointed out making Naomi come to a stop and look at her friend. "Sit down," Naomi sighed but did as Effy said and sat on the other side of the table. Effy handed over the spilff to Naomi and she inhaled on it. "Listen Naomi I know this is pretty shit, but this is Emily's choice and that baby that she's carrying is innocent, it didn't ask to be made. It's fucking shitty and nowhere near ideal but it's happening to Emily not you if she can't get rid of the kid you have two choices, you either stand by her and do that best you can for both of them or you leave. It's that simple Naomi there isn't going to be a middle ground here where you can have Emily and not the baby. So you're either in this together or you bail simple as that," Effy always had a way of explaining things simply and very direct to the point. "No one would think any less of you for walking away Naomi; I don't even think Emily herself could hold that against you,"

"I would never be able to look at it never be able to love it," Naomi said her voice much calmer, but with a hint of disgust ringing out through it.

"No one said it would be easy, you have to ask yourself something. Will you be able to look at that baby as Emily's as just Emily's baby,"

Naomi shook her head, she felt like she'd never be able to look at the baby and not think of the awful thing that happened to Emily. All she could think was that the baby would be a constant reminder of the horrific ordeal Emily had to face. Naomi thought Emily was making a grave mistake in even thinking that keeping this baby would be a good idea.

* * *

"Yeah I understand that don't I but this is important yeah," Cook said into his phone as Katie watched him. "Josh, his name is Josh. Right yeah, okay, nice one mate," Cook hung up his phone and grinned at Katie.

"Well?" she questioned dying to hear what Cook knew.

"Yeah we got the fucking prick," Cook informed her.

Katie leaned back in her seat, she didn't want to smile it wasn't exactly a happy feeling she felt. She just felt ready to do what needed to be done, "What's the plan?" Katie asked looking at Cook for answers.

"Don't you worry dinky tits old Cookie's got a couple of ideas to mind best run them passed blondie and that first yeah, make sure we're all on the same page and all that shit," Cook stated still grinning cockily like he knew no matter what they did they would come out smelling of roses. Katie on the other hand wasn't as confident as Cook, but she nodded agreeing with his last statement.

* * *

Emily lay on her bed feeling lifeless like there was nothing left of her. She lay in nothing but her bra and knickers. She glanced down at her ever growing belly she rubbed her hands over it. She had considered everything about having this baby. At first she'd wanted nothing more than to have it out of her, but after the time went on and she hadn't had the guts to get rid of it. She grew to realize it was just a baby an innocent life that didn't ask to be born. She thought about her twin who would never get the chance to have her own child, she'd never get the chance to have this, it was that thought that made the red feel completely selfish for ever thinking of just getting rid of this baby. It wasn't nice how this baby had been made and it didn't come from any loved filled place, but Emily had decided maybe some good could come out of this, she'd convinced herself this baby was the light at end of this horrid ordeal.

"Hey," Emily glanced over at her doorway to see Naomi stood there. The blonde smiled slightly, "can I come in," she asked.

Emily nodded and Naomi came into the room shutting the door and then came and sat on the side of the bed next to Emily. She took hold of Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Your mum let me in, she looks upset," Naomi informed her.

"She knows the truth about everything, because someone," Emily enhanced her voice on the word 'someone' meaning Naomi, "was stupidly loud this morning when she was screaming and shouting,"

Naomi blushed and glanced away in shame, "I'm sorry, how is she? I mean how did she take it?" she asked looking back at the red.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, bad I'd say. She was so quiet; she was inconsolable completely not with it. She cried a lot and doesn't know what to say I guess," Emily explained.

Naomi leaned over and kissed Emily forehead gently, the red looked so tired it seemed like she'd had a whole day of explaining everything to everyone and that had wore the poor girl out. Naomi slipped off her shoes and jeans and got into bed beside Emily and pulled the covers up over them. Emily turned on to her side so that she and Naomi were facing one another. They stared at each other for a moment, before leaning into a tender kiss. It was nice they hadn't had a good real kiss for what seemed like forever.

Once they came apart Emily began playing with Naomi's hair, "Sorry," she said softly.

"For what?" Naomi asked calmly.

"For hiding everything from you, for pushing you away," Emily replied, "I don't want to lose you Naomi," for the first time it ages tears welled up the reds eyes. She'd felt sad for a long time, but the dark shadows she'd been lingering in had prevented her from showing her feelings, but now finally she was crying, because she knew the possibility of losing Naomi was suddenly very real and she didn't want that. She never wanted to be without Naomi, she didn't think she could cope with that.

"I'm here aren't I?" Naomi stated softly as she used her thumbs to whip away Emily's falling tears. "I'm sorry too," Emily took hold of Naomi's hand and led it down so that her palm was place on top of the reds belly. Naomi gulped her uneasiness clear to see, but she did it, she did it for Emily. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this Emily or if I even can," she confessed, "but I'm going to try, for you for us. I love you too much Emily to lose you over this,"

Emily pulled herself closer to Naomi so that their bodies were touching. She kissed the blonde again with a passionate kiss. Naomi had no idea how she'd cope with this, how she'd face this child, but she'd try, it wasn't going to be easy and this whole ordeal was far from being over yet. Naomi didn't see this child as any kind of light like Emily did, only as a dark bleak place, but she'd do anything for Emily, anything...


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next update :) slowly catching up with everything. I'm really grateful for all the lovely reviews/messages means so much and really helps me to write knowing people are enjoying my work :) please keep them coming I'm grateful for any I get :D hope you all enjoy this chapter, should hopefully update soon! Enjoy.**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Naomi sat at her kitchen table her mum Gina sat on the other side. Naomi was smoking a spliff, Gina didn't seem to worried about that, but she did seem worried the concern was written all over her face.

"What?" Naomi stated bluntly taking a good inhale on the spliff.

"Spoken to Emily recently?" Gina asked as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, all the time watching her daughter.

Naomi narrowed her eyes almost frowning at her mum. They'd done this already, had the conversation about Emily and the baby. Everyone knew now everything was out and it had all blown up into one big crazy mess. Jenna had foolishly gone and told Rob about the whole thing, which of course he went mad over wanting to find Josh and kill him on the spot. Then both Jenna and Rob had begun pushing Emily to tell the police and give away the baby, which had totally tipped Emily over the edge and now Emily had locked herself in her room, not allowing anyone in only Katie to bring her food. Gina of course had found out when Naomi had lost control and broke down to her after coming home drunk. Gina cared about Emily, but had made it very clear that she didn't think it was such a great idea for the red to keep the baby, not if she and Naomi planned on being together.

"Emily's not exactly speaking to anyone," Naomi replied sharply.

"Have you tried?" Gina questioned.

Naomi rolled her eyes like her mum asked such dumb questions, "Of course I've tried. Everyone's fucking tried. Why can't people just leave us alone, I was handling it helping her and then everyone had to fucking push," Naomi snapped bitterly as she carried on inhaling on her spliff.

"Everyone is trying to help sweetheart," Gina stated calmly.

"Yeah fat lot of fucking good it did," Naomi hissed.

"Sweetheart do you think her keeping her child is such a good thing? You're both still young and there's university to think about,"

Naomi sighed and tilted her head back closing her eyes, they'd had this conversation too it was all growing old. Naomi didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear anything, "shut up," she mumbled.

"Naomi," Gina said softly, "I'm just..."

Naomi brought her gaze back to her mum's and glared, "being a nosey fucking cow? Yeah I know," she snapped sarcastically.

Gina sighed and leaned back in her chair she knew her daughter too well to carry on speaking without sparking an argument when Naomi was in this mood.

"Afternoon lovely Ladies," Cook said as he walked into the kitchen. Cook came by so often he just let himself into their house now and no one seemed to mind. He saw the looks on their faces and his grin soon disappeared, "Want me to come back later?" he asked.

Gina got up from where she was sitting and smiled briefly, "no it's fine," she said softly, "I was just going to nip to the shops ran out of milk," She smiled again before heading off, leaving Cook and Naomi alone.

"Alright blondie?" Cook asked as he sat himself down at the table. Naomi just shrugged and took her final drag of her spilff. "Well that's reassuring," Cook said sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair hands down his jeans for no real reason at all. He smirked at Naomi, who just looked unimpressed by everything and everyone. "I have something that will brighten up your day,"

"If it involves your cock I can tell you now that won't brighten up anything," Naomi said bluntly.

Cook laughed, "As good as that would be I'm actually not on about my cock,"

"That makes a change,"

Cook grinned, "Look," he leaned forward and seemed to get suddenly seriously, "I've been having a poke around and I think I may have a lead on this Josh wanker," he said keeping his voice low not knowing if anyone else was home.

Naomi stared at him for a few moments. She remembered them discussing tracking this Josh guy down, but didn't actually think he would do it and now that Cook had possibly found him, She didn't know how she felt about it, even more so now with this baby business. "Right," Was all she said, not showing any change in her expression.

Cook frowned slightly thinking the blonde would be a bit more interested in what he had to say. "Is that it?" he huffed.

"I don't know what to say Cook, everything's a little complained," Naomi said with a heavy sigh.

"Listen yeah nothing's changed in fact this baby stuff just makes it worse if you ask me. He should have his face smashed in,"

"Are you sure this lead is actually him?"

Cook stared at Naomi, he didn't have a clue he hadn't exactly followed it up yet. "Well that's what we need to find out, the bloke who said it's him was pretty sure. If it is what do we do? I'm all up for beating the shit out of him,"

Naomi rubbed her head as if listening to Cook was making it hurt, she shrugged, "Cook I don't think I can do anything, Emily wants it left alone, things are completely fucked as it is without us ending up in jail for GBH or fucking murder,"

"He's fucking scum Naomi, I mean I know I ain't a fucking Angel but he's the fucking scum of the earth. Fair enough Emily don't want the old bill involved, but we can't let him get away with it," Cook argued

Naomi bit her bottom lip considering what Cook had just said. She wanted Josh to fucking suffer for what he'd done to her red, but she knew if she was involved and she saw him. She'd hit him and she wouldn't stop hitting him until it would be probably too late. "Look find out for sure if it's him first, then we can decide what's for the best yeah?" Cook nodded yes and set off right away to find out if his lead was a 100% right.

* * *

"So you finally fucking show up," Katie hissed as she leaned against the door frame.

"Can I come in?" Naomi asked ignoring the harshness in Katie's voice.

Katie glared at her for a few seconds but then rolled her eyes and stepped aside so that Naomi could pass her and go into the Fitch house. Katie closed the door and Naomi stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know if she'll see you," Katie pointed out, "She's getting worse,"

"People need to stop pushing her," Naomi stated firmly.

Katie grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her so that the blonde was facing her. Katie swiftly checked that no one was in ear shot even glancing up the stairs to make sure no one was around. "You have got to think that this is crazy," Katie remarked her voice almost reduced to a whisper, "Okay so she don't want to go to the police, but keeping the fucking baby?!"

Naomi sighed, she was quite aware that keeping the baby didn't seem like the best of ideas but trying to convince Emily of that was a different thing. "We just have to do what Emily wants," Naomi stated.

"This is fucking ridiculous, do you seriously think you will stand by her when this kid is born? Think you'll be able to play happy families?" Katie hissed her voice remaining low, "Naomi from the fucking look on your face I bet you don't even want kids, not yet at least. You think exactly the same as the rest of us,"

Naomi jerked her arm away from Katie's grip and glared at her then stormed off up the stairs. She didn't let Katie see the tears well up in her eyes knowing that everything Katie said was the truth, for once. Naomi didn't know what to do she didn't have a clue. When she reached Emily's door she took a deep breath and whipped her eyes swiftly and then knocked gently on the door. She heard movement on the other side. "Katie?" She heard the reds gently voice say.

Naomi took a couple more deep breaths it had been a almost a week since she'd last seen or spoken to Emily. "It's me," Naomi replied.

She heard more movement and then there was silence, Naomi waited wondering whether to say anything else, but then the door handle slowly turned and Emily opened the door peering out through the crack and stared at Naomi. Naomi couldn't help but think how awful she looked, she looked drained, pale and rather sickly looking, it broke the blonde's heart. "Can I come in?" Naomi asked gently smiling a tiny bit.

Emily didn't say anything just stared for a few moments but then stepped back and let Naomi come into her room. She shut the door behind her and went and sat on the bed. "You haven't been answering my calls," Naomi remarked as she stayed standing looking at Emily, who looked like a broken part of her former self.

Emily shrugged and looked away as she brought up her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Naomi went and sat next to her leaning over and gently kissing her cheek, "This isn't good for you Emily sitting up here all the time," Naomi pointed out the worry in her voice clear.

"Everyone keeps telling me what I should and shouldn't do when I leave though, I'm not fucking five," Emily replied her voice sounding not angry just small and innocent.

"Well fuck them," Naomi stated with a smirk. Emily stared at Naomi her eyes widening, "Fuck them Emily. They should know better, you know what's right for you," Naomi got up her voice suddenly becoming over cheerily. She went to Emily's wardrobe and started pulling out some clothes.

"What you doing?" Emily asked swiftly as she watched Naomi.

Naomi glanced at her and smiled, "we are going out,"

"Going out where?"

"For a walk get some air maybe some food, you know do that normal couples thing," Naomi replied like it was a happy normal day. She was so sick and tired of this; it was ruining her life and ruining Emily's too. Emily said she wanted normal, so that's what Naomi would give her. Naomi might have been dying inside, but she'd be brave for Emily, because right now the red needed it.

Naomi tossed some clothes at the red, "Come on, if you're lucky might even buy ice cream," she teased with a smirk.

Emily looked at the clothes and then at Naomi, she hadn't been out it what felt like forever. She couldn't understand how Naomi had gone from almost breaking to acting like it was a perfect day. Emily appeared unsure, like it might just be a trick or something. Naomi read the look on her face and rolled her eyes, "come on," she stated coming over to the red and lifting off her t shirt. Naomi couldn't look at Emily's ever growing belly without being reminded of what was to come so she swiftly helped the red on with a fresh shirt. She helped her with some leggings and to do her hair. Emily even put make up on. Once she was ready Emily felt better a bit more normal a bit more like herself. Naomi grabbed a jacket and helped her to put it on and then smiled.

"You look beautiful Em," she said with grin.

Emily sighed, "I look like a whale," she moaned glancing at her refection in the mirror.

Naomi grabbed her and pulled her in close, kissing the red lips tenderly, "You look beautiful as always," she remarked meaningfully making Emily actually smile.

* * *

Naomi had actually managed to get Emily out of the house much to the shock of the Katie and her mum and dad who was beginning to think Emily would never leave the house again. She and Emily walked hand in hand through the park, just generally chatting about the weather and other things that were happening in the world, with Naomi happily giving her opinion on every world event. Making Emily laugh and feel proud of how passionate her girlfriend was. They walked for a couple of hours until Emily stated that she was tired and wanted to rest. They came to a little picnic area just by a playground and with a little shop nearby that coffee and other drinks. Naomi went off to go and fetch them a couple of drinks, while Emily sat at a picnic table. Emily sat watching the children playing in the park as she rubbed her own belly. She wondered if the three of them would come and do this, she wondered if Naomi would stick around to see this.

Emily felt sad then the thought of Naomi not being around with her made the red feel so sick, even more so when the blonde was clearly trying to make things better for the both of them. They hadn't talked about the baby; Emily had been having such a lovely time she didn't want to possibly ruin it by bringing up the subject. Naomi had left her phone on the table and it bleeped with a new message, Emily glanced at the phone and then towards the shop, Naomi was still inside she could see the blonde through the window. Emily thought nothing of it and picked up Naomi's phone looking at the new message it was from Cook.

Emily clicked it open and read it, 'Blondie we need to meet up yeah, it's defo him,' is what the text message read. Emily narrowed her eyes at the message wondering what the hell that was meant to mean.

Naomi returned to the table, "They sold hot chocolate so I got you one of them," Naomi stated happily with a smile, which quickly faded when she saw an angry look on Emily's face. Naomi spotted the phone in Emily's hand, yet it didn't click with the blonde to what she could have seen to make her so angry.

Emily swiftly held the phone up so that Naomi could see the screen and quickly things clicked into the place, fuck!

"What is he talking about?" Emily questioned as she glared at the blonde, because if it was what the red thought it was Naomi had some real good explaining to do to get herself out of this one...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter to this story! Things are about to heat up so keep reading :D loving the reviews and messages thanks so much! please keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy!**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

Naomi had to stare at the screen for a few moments. She blinked wildly, fuck sake Cook was all she was thinking. Perfect timing as always, she considered lying to Emily and trying to get herself out of it, but she knew that would only make things worse the truth would always surface at some point. Naomi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Emily, placing their drinks upon the table.

"Em," she said softly, keeping her voice calm.

"What is he talking about Naomi?" Emily questioned sternly gritting her teeth as she glared at the blonde.

Naomi sighed there was nothing else for it she had to confess, "Cook found this Josh guy," she replied lowering her gaze as she started playing with her coffee cup awkwardly as she felt Emily's eyes burn into her.

"I thought I told you to leave it!" Emily hissed sounding more hurt than angry.

Naomi shrugged but didn't bring her gaze back to Emily like an ashamed child who'd just been caught nicking sweets or something. "I told Cook to leave it, but you know what he's like Em. I told him just to look maybe find him and then decide if we'd do anything," Naomi tried explaining not that Emily seemed any happier about the whole thing.

"I told you to leave it," Emily repeated.

Naomi took a deep breath and sighed heavily again. She had broken her word after Emily had told her more than once just to leave it. Naomi knew she was in the wrong as well as the others were too for not respecting Emily's wishes, but their fight and mistrust came from a good place, if that was even possible. "I told them that," Naomi said sounding small.

"Them? You and Cook?" Emily narrowed her eyes; she didn't want to believe everyone else was in on this too.

Naomi glanced up at Emily whose face look like thunder suddenly. "Katie and Effy also might have known about it too," she uttered. Fuck it if she was going to get the shit for this everyone else was too, as she HAD tried to convince everyone that maybe it wasn't such a great idea as Emily didn't want them to do anything.

Emily jumped up to her feet, "right come on," she stated firmly before walking away.

Naomi got up swiftly and followed, "Emily what are we doing?" she asked looking slightly worried.

"Call Cook tell him to meet you at Keith's pub with the others, don't tell him I'm with you," she demanded as they walked quickly.

"Emily do you think...,"

"Just do it," Emily snapped.

Naomi wasn't going to argue. Emily was pissed, hurt and she was pregnant the three things didn't exactly fit well together. Naomi called Cook like Emily had asked and off to the pub they went.

* * *

Emily and Naomi sat in the pub waiting on the others to arrive. Naomi was slightly nervous about everyone finding out that she'd basically dropped them in it, not that she gave a fuck. Yet the nerves were still there, like they needed yet another fight. Emily stared blankly at the wall in front of her, not speaking a word to Naomi. She knew that they were only doing this for her because they loved and cared about her, but she had asked them to leave it. She was so sick and tired of no one fucking listening to what she had to say.

Cook was the first through the door, his cocky smirk firmly in place. Effy, Katie and Panda followed behind him aimless talking among themselves. Cook spotted Naomi first his smile faded for a moment when he saw Emily, but he quickly fit it back in place not wanting to give the game away. Katie frowned at Naomi when she saw Emily giving the blonde a look that said 'what the fuck' they all knew what they were here to talk about and they all thought Emily was none the wiser. JJ and Thomas came through the pub doors not long afterwards; Cook had told them all about Josh and hunting him down. Even JJ wasn't against the idea, he had a soft spot for Emily always had so he didn't like the fact of her getting hurt in such a way.

"Alright ladies!" Cook said happily sitting himself down next to Naomi and slapping her knee playfully. Everyone joined them, some looking a little confused, but trying to hide it.

"Cut the crap I know," Emily huffed getting annoyed at everyone's fake act.

"Know what?" Effy asked playing it cool; acting like she had no idea what Emily was talking about.

"You don't know about Josh, because you're not meant too," Panda then blurted out.

"PANDA!" everyone bar Emily hissed. Panda slid down lower into her seat and lowered her gaze knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"That's nice, but I already knew," Emily hissed as she glanced Naomi's way.

Katie picked up on her twins look towards Naomi and frowned, "Nice one Naomi!" she snapped.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at Katie, "It wasn't my fucking fault," she hissed back.

"Shut the fuck up," Emily yelled making everyone jump. "I told all of you to leave it yet you ALL still went behind my back, you're all at fault,"

Everyone was silent for awhile, shuffling in their seats and awkwardly looking around mostly at the floor, no one quite sure what to say.

"That's not actually true," JJ then piped up out of the blue. Emily looked at him with a slight frown still on her face, a little bit of confusion too as she expected Cook to be the first to speak or maybe Katie. "Yes it's true that we were doing this behind your back granted and that is wrong, but the fact that we are or at least were planning on doing something about it isn't wrong at all. I don't support any type of violence but this isn't like any normal punch up in a bar, you've suffered Emily, he should suffer too as he was the one in the wrong. It's the natural order of things. We respected you enough not to go to the police when you asked, even though that would be the right thing to do, so you should at least let us have this, we are doing it for you after all because well," he paused from his firm yet well thought out speech and glanced around at his friends who all gazed upon him with wide eyes. "We all love and care about you, so when you hurt, we've been hurt too. He shouldn't be allowed to hurt so maybe people, if you won't go to police then you should let us do this,"

No one was quite sure what to say to that, even Emily herself was taken aback. Tears welled up in her eyes she couldn't bare this. She got up swiftly, shuffled passed the others and jogged quickly out of the pub. Once outside she leaned against the wall and cried. She was an utter mess; she slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands. Why did this have to happen? She just wanted to be fucking happy nothing more. Everything was totally fucked up, she was meant to be married by now to the most perfect girl in the world yet there she was slumped outside Keith's pub not married, barely feeling like she was in a relationship, pregnant with a rapist baby and running away from the numbing pain she battled so hard against. She knew exactly why she didn't want her friends to go after Josh, because finding him made it real, it made it all too real, like it actually happened and Emily didn't want to face that, she believed she'd of rather cheated on Naomi with a guy than believe the dark horrid truth. She'd convince herself of anything other than the truth.

"Em," Naomi said softly as she kneeled down in front of her girlfriend. Emily didn't say anything she just threw her arms about Naomi's neck and hugged her tightly as she sobbed. Naomi gripped the red tightly and rubbed her back gently. "Shh, "she whispered softly. "Its okay, it's okay," she kissed Emily's wet cheek trying to give the red some sort of comfort.

"Just take me home," Emily cried. Naomi nodded gently and waited a few minutes before slowly lifting Emily to her feet. They didn't say goodbye to the others, they just left.

* * *

"Fuck this," Cook stated boldly. "I say we still come up with a plan,"

"Were you not listening Cook, Emily said no," Thomas replied sternly.

"Fuck that she will thank us one day," Cook stated like he was doing a humble deed. Thomas shook his head in disagreement but didn't reply knowing it was useless trying to convince Cook of anything.

"She was pretty upset," JJ pointed out.

"Hold on it was you who were just saying we were doing the right thing," Katie said looking confused.

"Yes and I believe it is right, but clearly Emily doesn't," JJ stated sounding glum.

"I'm not convinced Emily knows what is right or wrong at the moment," Effy remarked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Exactly, when she's fixed herself up and she's seeing things a bit more clearly she'll see we was right," Cook stated with a smirk.

"Go on then genius what's the great plan?" Katie questioned as she folded her arms waiting to be impressed. Cook shrugged and gulped on his pint. He was completely clueless to what they were actually going to do. Katie sighed and frowned at him not impressed at all.

"I thought Cookie was just going to beat the shit out of him," Panda stated.

"I can do that," Cook replied with a grin.

"That's too obvious," Effy remarked.

"Well we need to bloody well come up with something," Katie huffed.

No one really came up with any great ideas, making their plan making skills a complete and utter fail. Thomas and Panda left not long after, JJ soon followed, Katie and Effy stopped and watched Cook destroy ten more pints before be passed out where he sat. Effy and Katie left after that and decided to walk back to Katie's.

"I have a plan," Effy told Katie coolly as they walked. Katie glanced at Effy who gave a smile like she'd always had a plan, but it was a plan that didn't involve Cook.

* * *

The front door clicked and Emily lifted her head from her pillow wearily. Naomi rubbed her arm, "Shh, it's probably just Katie,"

Emily listened still on edge always on edge. She heard Katie's define giggle and whispering as Katie and someone else creped up the stairs. Emily's heart rate and fear level settled down when knew it was Katie, she didn't care who her sister was with as long as it was Katie coming in the house.

The red rested her head back down on her pillow and began playing with Naomi's hair once more as they lay staring at one another. The room was dark, but their eyes adjusted enough to be able to see one another. Emily thought that even if she were blind she'd still be able to see Naomi; nothing could stop that, nothing. Naomi ran her fingers tips slowly up and down Emily's bare arm. Her skin was gentle and smooth; it was warm and comforting to feel her bare skin. "I love you," Naomi whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah, I know," Emily replied softly.

Naomi leaned over and pressed her lips with Emily's moving them gently forming into a tender kiss. Their kissers grew deeper as their tongues began to dance with one another. Naomi could feel where this was leading, they were both naked in bed, both clearly wanting one another. But the blonde was nervous, she still hadn't brought herself to be able to fully touch Emily's belly. She felt odd and slightly uncomfortable with the idea of having sex with Emily when she was pregnant with a baby, Naomi didn't exactly want. It was too late to think about that now though, because Emily was on top of Naomi, kissing her neck making her moan softly. She moved slowly down to Naomi's tits gently sucking and licking her hard nipples. Naomi's uncomfortable thoughts soon disappeared and all her mind could think of was Emily and where Emily's tongue was playing with her clit. She felt slightly selfish for not being worried for just a moment, but fuck it why should she be worried when Emily was lapping up every last inch of the blonde's wetness. All Naomi could think was 'life should always be this way'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) Thanks for the reviews/messages everyone they are all so lovely please keep them coming! things are going to get pretty exciting in this story pretty soon! I'm excited to get it written :D hopefully update soon! Hope you all enjoy! please tell me what you think :D **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

"This is bloody ridiculous," Naomi huffed as she folded her arms.

"Shut up bitch, this could actually work," Katie hissed.

Naomi, Katie and Effy were all sat in the park on the grass watching as the world passed them by. Effy had come up with a plan to get revenge on Josh and it didn't involve beating the shit out of him. Oh know Miss Stonem had come up with something much better than that. She'd explained her idea to Katie and she'd been completely up for the plan, Effy had insisted that they told Naomi first before they did anything, not that Katie agreed.

"You're fucking crazy both of you, it's fucking dangerous a start," Naomi snapped back.

"Only if we let it be dangerous," Effy pointed out.

"There isn't any part of that plan that isn't dangerous whether you let it be or not," Naomi said not liking the idea at all. She also felt uncomfortable about going behind Emily's back yet again on the same bloody subject.

"Just because you like pussy, doesn't mean you need to be one," Katie growled sharply making Naomi frown, she felt like slapping Katie, but Effy cut in quickly.

"It was just an idea, if it worked he would suffer and no one else would suffer because of him," Effy stated calmly not wanting this to break out into a fight.

"Were you two even at the pub last night? Emily wants us to leave it yet here you are not fucking leaving it," Naomi remarked bitterly.

"It's simple," Katie began, "One of us meets this Josh guy, gets friendly with him when we are alone confess we know this dirty little secret, he gets mad hopefully tries it again. The rest of us come in with the police in toe he's caught about to attack whoever bang he goes to jail and that's it simple,"

"Yeah and what about the part where the others lose him and the person with him does end up getting hard before the rest of us can stop him," Naomi pointed.

"That won't happen," Effy stated like she knew it for fact.

"You don't know that, you can't be sure none of us can. Plus he might not get mad, plus he might not come onto any of us in the first place, plus Emily doesn't want the police involved, plus the police won't just random wait with us while we tell them our mate is trying to get attacked to we can prove Josh is rapist! Logic people do we not have any?" Naomi snapped.

Katie rolled her eyes like she was getting sick of hearing Naomi speak, "To be honest I don't give a crap what Emily wants, like she knows what is right for her at the moment her fucking head is all over the place. We need to fine tune the idea sure, but we can work with it. You don't need to be such a cow Naomi, not all the fucking time at least,"

"Fuck you Katie," Naomi snapped back, "Maybe Emily doesn't know what's right for her at the minute, but that doesn't give us the damn right to go against her wishes,"

"Naomi's right," Effy agreed, much to Katie's anger, "we don't have the right. But Josh doesn't have the right to get away with raping people either. I'm the mental one and even I know that's wrong. If Cook goes in and beats him up Cook will go to prison and Josh will still be walking the streets, in what part of this world is that right?"

Naomi and Katie glanced at one another. Effy stared out over the grass field they were sat on. People playing games with their kids, boys playing football, new mums pushing their babies around while they chatted with friends, lovers walking hand in hand staring at one another like if the world ended at that moment it would be completely fucking okay. Effy watched them, all of them and knew it could happen to any of them; it could have already happen to any of them, who knew what lay behind a person's mask. Naomi and Katie's eyes followed Effy's and they seemed to be getting the same feeling. No one should be allowed to get away with doing that to someone, no one.

"When were you thinking?" Naomi then asked after a few moments of silence. She kept her gaze firmly ahead not glancing towards the other two not even for a second.

"As soon as possible, we find out where he is where he goes and then decide the best way in from there," Effy explained.

Naomi nodded but didn't speak, what the hell was she doing? Driving herself in to yet more trouble with Emily. She knew this wasn't going to end well, but her gut was telling her she couldn't just leave it. She just couldn't do that, not even for Emily.

* * *

Emily paced up and down in the hallway glancing at the front door every so often. She glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. Where was Naomi why wasn't she here she was meant to be here, she had promised, why would she break that promise, what was she up to now. Emily's mind would not be silent she wanted it to be, she didn't need this stress.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jenna asked as she appeared from the living room.

"Naomi isn't here yet," Emily replied not looking her mother's way.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late," Jenna pointed out keeping her voice very calm and soft, very unlike Jenna.

"She promised she'd be here, she promised she'd come with me," Emily insisted as she began to get aggravated.

"Maybe she got held up," Jenna suggested seeing that Emily was starting to get worked up.

Emily rolled her eyes, "fuck it," she uttered as she got her coat and put it on. She was starting to get used to Naomi letting her down, the blonde was beginning to get good at it, "let's go,"

Emily went and opened the door and almost jumped when Naomi was stood on the other side just about to knock on the door. "Hey, sorry I got held up," Naomi said with a soft smile.

Emily shrugged like she just wasn't bothered and shoved passed the blonde, "you're phone is off," she hissed as she headed for the car.

Jenna frowned at Naomi as she came out the house, Naomi did nothing but roll her eyes, like she gave a fuck about Jenna. The blonde went and got in the back of the car while Emily and her mum sat up front. "The battery is dead," Naomi answered showing Emily her phone to prove she wasn't lying. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so late,"

Emily slid down deeper into her seat as her mum started the car and pulled out of the drive way. "I thought you had backed out," Emily said sounding small.

Naomi reached forward and squeezed Emily's shoulder, "Never," she replied softly, much to Emily's comfort.

Naomi in fact had wanted to back out though and run, run as fast as her legs would have carried her. Going to a scan of a baby she didn't even want to see was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to see it; she didn't want to have to pretend to be happy about it, because she wasn't. Yet she was still there fake smile strapped across her face, ready to solider on for Emily.

* * *

Once at the hospital all three of them sat nervously in the waiting room. Emily sat in the middle of Jenna and Naomi holding one of each of their hands. She was scared not of the scan, but of seeing this thing, this baby actually inside of her hearing it's heart beating hearing it actually being alive. Naomi stared blankly at the wall in front of her as she chewed at her bottom lip. Jenna wasn't fearing much better herself, she was that nervous she felt sick, this would be her first grandchild, yet it was under such awful terms she didn't know if she could love it or even care.

"Emily Fitch," a nurse called out. Emily's eyes darted to the nurse swiftly and she gave a weak smile as she stood up, Naomi and Jenna both stood up with her. Emily turned to her mum and kissed her cheek.

"Wait here," she said softly. Jenna looked at her daughter she wanted to protested, but didn't she smiled and let Emily walk off into the room hand enlaced with Naomi's. Jenna had never been more thankful for Naomi being around than she did at that moment. As soon as the door shut tears dripped slowly down Jenna's cheeks, she couldn't help her daughter, she didn't know how.

Once in the room the nurse got Emily ready for the scan. The nurse was all happy and smiling telling them how wonderful Emily must be feeling and if they were both excited. Emily plastered on a fake smile just nodded and answering with simple yes or no. Naomi was having more trouble showing fake happiness now, because this made it real more than anything, this was happening it wasn't just some nightmare the blonde thought she had been living in. This was actually reality, her reality.

"The father not coming?" The nurse then asked happily as she sat down ready to start the scan.

Emily took hold of Naomi's hand and grip it tight, "this is our baby," she stated feeling her body stiffen as she said it.

The nurse raised her brow, but carried on smiling and swiftly changed the subject. "This will be a bit cold," she warned Emily before putting the gel onto Emily's stomach.

Emily flinched slightly as the cold gel first came into the contact with her skin. Naomi leaned over and kissed Emily's hand and tried to give her the best smile she could without showing her nerves. Emily smiled back she knew Naomi was nervous know amount of fake smiling could hide anything away from her. She knew Naomi too well for her to be able to cover anything up, but she also knew Naomi was trying her best and that's all the red could ever ask for. The red stroked her thumb across Naomi's smooth hand as the nurse began the scan.

Naomi closed her eyes she didn't think she could look. She hoped maybe she could just keep her eyes closed and not have to see this thing she didn't want too. "There's your baby," the nurse then said.

Naomi thought her heart stopped beating; she thought she had died there and then. Her eyes were still firmly closed until she heard Emily's soft sobs. Naomi was in a panic her mind was racing, but the sound of Emily's gentle tears soon drove her into action. Naomi opened her eyes and firstly glanced at Emily who was looking at the screen. Naomi leaned forward and let her eyes drift to the black outline of what was clearly a small baby. The nurse gave Emily some tissues and then began pointing out all the little bits of the baby, like where its heart was, it's hands, feet.

Naomi stared almost in or, that was a baby, it was person, there it was. Emily glanced over at Naomi. Naomi's lips were slightly apart and her blue eyes wide Emily could see the blonde was utterly stunned by what she saw. Emily smiled softly and looked back at the screen. She didn't know if she was crying because she was happy or because she was sad, she had no idea how she felt. She didn't know if there was any love there or hate, she just felt something.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Naomi found herself replying rather quickly. The nurse looked at Emily to see if she agreed and Emily nodded as she whipped her eyes.

The nurse smiled and looked back at the screen, "You're having a girl,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :)**

**I've got a little more free time at the moment so I've been able to update all of my stories pretty quickly :) thank you for the amazing reviews love reading them so please keep telling me what you think :D makes my day! hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

"What if it goes tits up?" Naomi questioned as she stared worryingly at Effy.

Effy still seemed her rather cool and collect self, she shrugged slightly, "I guess we'll have to deal with that when it comes,"

Naomi and Effy were sat on a park bench; Naomi had started taking a few walks with Effy each week. Naomi found it easy to talk with Effy, she never butted in or tried giving stupid advice that the blonde didn't want to hear. She would just listen and then commented on what Naomi had been saying in a calm way that Naomi liked.

"I feel bad about not telling Emily, she won't be happy," Naomi pointed out with a sigh.

"She's not happy now, so what's the difference?"

"You don't think she's happy?"

Effy glanced at Naomi and inhaled on her half smoked cigarette, "would you be happy if you were her right now?" she questioned the blonde.

Naomi sighed, "Point taken," she replied.

"I know this plan is risky, but it might be the only way we can get that scum in prison where he belongs,"

"I know," Naomi said softly.

It had been a week since the scan, Emily and Naomi hadn't really talked about it much. Naomi still didn't know how she felt and Emily wasn't exactly letting her in to her feelings either. It was hard, everything seemed to be hard. Naomi thought as you got older life was meant to get easier, but there was nothing easy about this.

"Come with me tonight see if we can spot this Josh guy make sure it's the right guy," Effy asked as she stubbed out her fag.

"Alright," Naomi agreed. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not, but at this point she didn't know if she was doing the right thing about anything, her mind was a complete blur to all logic that it just didn't seem to matter.

* * *

Emily sat on her bed in her underwear, she was getting big now, it was slightly depressing. Emily felt horrible on the inside and outside she wished she could just feel like her again, she just wanted to feel like the Emily that had wanted so badly to marry Naomi and live happily ever after. Emily was beginning to believe that there was no such thing as a happy ending. No one got to be happy not truly, only very lucky people and she wasn't one of them.

Just then her bedroom door opened gently and Naomi poked her head round. The blonde smiled when her eyes made contact with Emily's soft browns. "Hey, can I come in?" she asked.

Emily smiled gently and nodded. Naomi slipped inside and closed the door she went over and kissed Emily on the cheek and then sat down beside her on the bed. "You alright?" she asked the red as she rubbed her back.

Emily sighed, "Do you still fancy me?" she questioned then looking longingly at Naomi.

Naomi raised her brow she hadn't been expecting that question, "Yeah of course," she answered with no hesitation.

"Don't lie," Emily said with sadness in her voice.

Naomi rolled her eyes. A lot may have happened, but nothing stopped her from loving Emily and nothing stopped Naomi from fancying the red either. In fact Naomi thought Emily made being pregnant look pretty fucking fit, because in the blondes eyes Emily made everything she did look utterly flawless.

Naomi got up and knelt down in front of Emily and looked up at her loving girlfriend. "Emily I've always thought you were beautiful, I've never thought any different since the first time I lay eyes on you and it's never changed not even now, to me you'll always be beautiful no matter what," Naomi leaned up and kissed Emily's lips tenderly, they held their kiss for a few moments and once they broke, Emily smiled it was only small but it was a real true smile.

"I love you," Emily told the blonde as she embraced the blonde's cheeks and caressed them with her thumbs.

"I love you too Em," Naomi replied meaningfully.

The girls lay together after that watching a film. Naomi just held Emily as the red cuddled up to her. It was nice and peaceful. Emily felt safe for once in a very long time, she felt like if she was in Naomi's arms no one or nothing could ever harm her.

Naomi's phone beeped half way through the film with a text message. Naomi reached over for her phone, keeping one arm wrapped around Emily. She opened the text it was from Effy.

'Still on for tonight?' it read.

Emily glanced at the screen and saw what it said, "what's happening tonight?" she asked.

Naomi glanced from her phone to Emily and smiled, "some party she asked me to go to earlier,"

"I never got asked," Emily said sounding a little hurt, like she was being left out.

"Yeah because I told her I'd ask you, but then I forgot," Naomi said with a smile, she laughed a little, "you know what I'm like,"

Emily gazed at her for a moment lifting her head up. Naomi smiled reassuringly at the red. Emily smiled after a while and laid her head back down, "I'm not really up for it anyway, but you should go,"

Naomi wanted to sigh with relief she didn't want to lie to Emily, but she had to do this, she couldn't leave it she just couldn't, "You sure?" she asked. Emily smiled and nodded before looking back at the film.

'Yeah I will meet you in a bit' Naomi swiftly text back.

'Cool' was Effy's reply.

None of this felt very cool to Naomi though, not one little fucking bit.

* * *

Naomi left Emily's after the film, giving her a kiss and hug making sure that the red would be okay for the night knowing that Naomi would be out. Emily had to convince the blonde more than once that she'd be okay. So off Naomi went to meet Effy, it was just the two of them when they met. They didn't say much at first, Naomi just spoke of how bad she felt lying to Emily again, Effy asked if she still wanted to do this and Naomi agreed that she did. It was no longer a case of wanting to it was more a case of needing too, this needed to be done.

They waited outside the club to be let inside; it was quite packed once they were in. They went and got themselves a couple of drinks.

"How the hell do we know if it's him or not?" Naomi then questioned as she believed neither of them had a clue what this Josh guy looked like.

"Do you remember when we went to the club that night to meet Katie and Emily?"

Naomi shrugged blankly, "I remember the last part but not much else,"

"When me, you and Cook first came in a guy pushed passed us almost knocking me over," Effy explained. Naomi drew a blank she had been pretty out of it at that point in time. "Cook pointed out that he must have had a bad shag because he had just come from the ladie's toilets,"

Suddenly the penny dropped for Naomi, what Effy was suggesting was that the guy who pushed passed them in such a range that night. The one who had just come from the ladies toilets moments before they found Emily coming from there in such a state was in fact Josh the scrum who raped Emily. "I don't remember what he looks like," Naomi said sounding a little panicked like she wanted to remember.

Effy lay a comforting hand on Naomi's arm, "Maybe not, but I do," she stated with a small smirk. Effy took Naomi's hand and dragged her through the crowds. Effy played it cool and Naomi followed her lead, Effy warned Naomi that if they did find him, then the blonde was to let her do the talking, because Naomi's anger would give them away.

They searched around not that Naomi knew what she was looking for. They drank, had a few dancers and looked around a little more. Both girls were giving up hope, when Effy suddenly spotted exactly what she was looking for. Effy gave Naomi that knowing look, she took the blonde's hand and they wandered over.

A guy was stood leaning on a wall talking to some girl. Effy walked right up to them both. The girl he was talking to gave her a dirty look.

"Can I help you?" she hissed.

Effy smirked, "Piss off," she stated firmly.

"I'm sorry," the girl stated angrily.

The guy looked at Effy and grinned, "You heard her,"

"Josh!" the girl cried.

Naomi squeezed Effy's hand when she heard the name, Effy squeezed back like she understood.

"Fuck off," he stated turning his back to her his eyes firmly locked with Effy's.

The girl stormed off crying. Naomi was tense just hearing the name was bad enough, Naomi couldn't even look at him. There was of course a chance this wasn't the Josh they were looking for but it seemed very likely.

"What's your name?" Josh asked Effy.

"Lizzy," Effy lied, "and this in my friend Nicola," Effy stated nodding to Naomi.

Josh glanced at Naomi and smiled she just looked away. Not that he was bothered he only seemed to care about Effy. "I'm Josh, have I seen you before?" he asked with a smug grin. Naomi wanted nothing more than to knock every last one of his teeth out.

"I'm not sure? Maybe?" Effy replied keeping it cool, "Actually I think you may have met my friends,"

"Really who are your friends?" he asked moving closer to Effy who seemed unfazed by him keeping completely calm and cool about it.

"Their twins," she stated. Both Naomi and Effy watched to see how he reacted, he stepped back a little and his grin dimed somewhat, but not completely. Effy narrowed her eyes, she knew this was him, "yeah Kate and Emma there called, said you was a bit a tosser,"

"All lies," he said bluntly, "I don't think I know them," he denied.

Effy and Naomi could see he was lying, he stood awkwardly looking around for something to get him out of this conversation, "I don't think you're a tosser," Effy said in a flirty little way, which made Josh suddenly not look so awkward anymore.

"You'd be right to think that," Josh stated cockily.

"Really," Naomi mumbled sarcastically.

"What about you sweet cheeks think I'm a tosser?" he asked Naomi reaching out and touching her arm.

She swiftly jerked it away, "touch me again and I'll rip your fucking cock off," she snapped.

Josh laughed and moved back, "what's her deal?" he asked Effy.

Effy laughed, "Men issues," she told him quickly, "listen Josh we have to get going,"

"So soon," he said as he ran his fingers up Effy's arm. She moved away from his touch, Effy was great at acting like nothing was wrong, but inside she felt just the same as Naomi.

"Sorry we have friends waiting for us," Effy replied.

"Take my number call me sometime," Josh offered. Effy nodded and took his number down in her phone. He went to kiss her on the cheek, but Effy swiftly moved giving him a fake playfully smile. Both girls left swiftly, glancing behind them to make sure he wasn't following them. Thankfully he wasn't. Once outside Naomi had to scream and hit something so she hit a wall managing to cut her knuckles.

"Calm down Naoms," Effy stated.

"That was fucking him, dirty fucking scrum," Naomi snapped as she paced up and down the street.

Effy grabbed hold of her to make the blonde come to a standstill. "It was and it was fucking horrible just to have to stand there and be nice. But we have him now, right where we fucking want him. That cunt is going down," Effy stated with a wicked smile...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone :) Hope everyone's still enjoying this story. It's still so hard to write, breaks my heart at some points :( but as long as everyone is still enjoying it, it will all be worth it in the end :) thanks for all your reviews as always :) please let me know what you think! And enjoy :D **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

Naomi waited by her phone never letting out of site, she hadn't seen Emily in a few days. The red kept telling her that she wasn't feeling well. Naomi wanted to go over and of course do what she could to make the red feel better, but Emily kept telling her no. Emily would be on and off all the time, one minute wanting Naomi as close to her as the blonde could be and others just not wanting her around at all. Naomi didn't know what was happening half the time, she just found herself doing as Emily asked. She had begun to wonder if this was going to become her life their life just like this. The blonde surely hoped not. Naomi felt guilty as well for the whole Josh thing and in a way was slightly glad she wasn't around Emily just in case she gave the game away. She'd ask Effy every day if she'd text him yet, but all Effy would reply with 'I will soon and I will tell you when I have' Naomi had no idea what Effy was up to, but she knew she wanted to be in the loop at all times.

Naomi sat at the kitchen table it was morning. She was staring blankly at some now cold toast.

"You alright Love?" Gina asked as she walked passed Naomi giving her daughters shoulder a quick squeeze as she passed.

Naomi shook her head at the sound of her mum's voice, waking herself from her zombie like state. She glanced at her mum who was now stood leaning against the kitchen work top. "Yeah I'm fine," she mumbled picking up her cold toast.

Gina raised her brow not believing her for a second. "How's Emily?" she asked.

Naomi shrugged as she bit into the toast. She pulled a funny face when she realized how cold it had become. She put it back down on the plate and pushed it away. "I haven't seen her in a few days," she pointed out.

"Sick isn't she?" Naomi nodded her head in answer to her mum's question and then pretended to start reading the newspaper that was on the table. Gina rolled her eyes; Gina thought sometimes getting blood from a stone would be easier than talking to her daughter. "Is it the baby that's making her sick?"

Naomi sighed not liking all these questions, she didn't do questions. "I don't know," she mumbled not lifting her gaze from the newspaper.

"Well don't you think you should know?"

Naomi glanced at her blankly and then looked back at the paper, "If she doesn't want to tell me then she doesn't want too,"

"You don't sound like you care much," Gina stated as she folded her arms.

Naomi sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair finally bringing her gaze to meet her mothers. "What's with the Spanish inquisition?"

"I didn't realize I was speaking Spanish," Gina remarked sarcastically. Naomi just frowned at her mum's sarcasm.

"Emily is ill she just wants to be left alone, I'm doing as she asks," Naomi explained.

"Don't you feel a little pushed out though? It shouldn't be like that sweetie,"

"Mum," Naomi snapped, "would you just fucking leave it,"

Gina rolled her eyes just as there was a knock at the front door. "Fine," she said with a sigh as she wandered out of the room and down the hall to answer the door.

She opened it and on the other side was Katie. Katie smiled at Gina, "Hey Gina, how are you?" she asked kindly.

Naomi rolled her eyes when she heard Katie's voice. "Fucking brilliant," she muttered.

"I'm alright thank you, come in," Gina replied stepping aside to let Katie pass.

"Is Naomi here?" Katie asked, much to Naomi's disappointed as she listened on from the kitchen.

"She's in the kitchen," Gina pointed out, "SHE IN A MOOD," She stated loudly so Naomi could hear. Making the blonde sigh and shake her head at her mum's words.

Katie smirked, "Nothing new there then," she joked with Gina, making her smile. Katie walked down to the kitchen while Gina headed off upstairs out of the way.

"Alright Bitch," Katie said as she entered the kitchen and seeing Naomi slumped down on her chair.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked bluntly.

Katie came and sat at the table across from the blonde, she smiled, "That's a bit rude, came to see how you are," Katie lied.

"Bullshit," Naomi said seeing right through her.

Katie sighed still with a smile on her face, "yeah alright I came to see what's happening with this Josh guy,"

"Ask Effy,"

"I have, but she keeps telling me to wait," Katie explained.

Naomi shrugged not looking bothered at all, "Then you know as much as I do," the blonde informed her.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed, "What the fuck are we waiting for exactly?" she asked.

Naomi appeared blank once more, "the right time I guess,"

"When's that going to be?" Katie asked.

Naomi sighed heavily once more. She didn't know the answers to these questions she was being asked and even if she did she couldn't be bothered to reply she was like her mum had stated in a mood. In a Naomi fucking Campbell mood where she just wanted the whole world to fuck off.

"Katie I don't know," she stated sternly.

"You're about as useful as a dog on heat, plus you look like fucking shit. Have you showered in the past week?" Katie said in a harsh tone of voice.

Naomi narrowed her eyes and glared towards Katie, "If that's all you've got to say then fuck off,"

"Can't you see what's happening here?" Katie then questioned. Naomi just appeared confused. Katie rolled her eyes, "Everything's fucking falling apart and you're just letting it,"

"I'm sorry but why does it have to be down to me to hold everything together," Naomi snapped and then almost kicked herself for saying it.

Katie leaned back in her chair a smug smile crept upon her face, "That was a bit truthful for you wasn't it?"

"I'm doing the best I can," Naomi said gently then. She gazed at Katie then, she could feel tears coming, but she WOULD NOT cry in front of Katie, she would not let that happen no way no how.

"She loves you, you know," Katie said then sounding like she actually cared.

"I know," Naomi mumbled breaking her gaze with Katie.

"I just don't think she knows what's going on. This has really messed with her head, I don't think she knows what she's doing with this baby, with you, with life, with anything," Katie tried to explained, not that she knew for sure herself what was happening with her twin.

"I try and help, but she pushes me away," Naomi stated sadly.

"She pushes you away because she doesn't want you to see her in pain. She doesn't want you to fuss because that makes it real and that's the problem,"

"She wants to pretend it never happened," Naomi finished Katie's sentence.

Katie nodded, "and that's not working and it won't ever work. Until she can actually face it she'll always be haunted by it,"

Naomi looked up at Katie once more. She'd never heard Katie sound so wise, so meaningful, so caring. Katie leaned over and placed her hand over Naomi's. "I don't know what to do," Naomi confessed.

"Me either Naomi, me either," Katie admitted.

* * *

Emily had spent the best part of three days in the bathroom throwing up. She had been to see a doctor who had told her she had some bug. It was horrible and the fact that she was pregnant just made the whole thing worse. She felt like utter shit, all she wanted to do was sleep. Her mum would keep checking on her all the time, making a complete fuss of her. It was all sweet and everything but Emily didn't want it. She just wanted to be well, not that she remembered what well felt like anymore. If the bug carried on she knew she'd be admitted to hospital and she didn't want that either.

Naomi would text the red every day to see how she was and she'd get a phone call too, not that she always answered. Emily did feel bad for how she had been treating the blonde. In her mind she knew she was being a cow, but for some reason she carried on even though her head was telling her to stop.

The red lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard Katie go out over an hour ago, she wondered for a while where she had gone. Naomi had text the red, but Emily just hadn't answered. It was like she just didn't have the energy for it. Emily sighed heavily as a knock came at her bedroom door.

"What," she called out sharply believing it just to be her mum again.

"Emily," it was JJ. He opened the door and glanced into the room.

Emily slowly sat herself up and gazed at him with a puzzled expression. "JJ," she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked nervously.

Emily stared at him for a few moments. She didn't want anyone around her, but the fact that JJ was there seemed odd, because he never came to see her very much, even more so not without being asked or asking first. She shrugged slightly, "Yeah I guess," she said not sounding completely sure.

He smiled awkwardly and came into the room and sat on the end of the bed. "How you feeling?" he asked giving a quick but awkward smile.

"Like shit," she huffed.

"Your mum said you have a bug," he said.

"Yeah," she replied bluntly. They sat in silence for a little while. JJ awkwardly shifting himself and coughing every so often, "What do you want JJ?" she then asked, not looking impressed at all.

"I want you to get over it," JJ just blurted out much to Emily's shock. She knew exactly what he was talking about too.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked thinking she'd miss heard him.

"I want you get over it, the rape I mean," he stated swiftly taking his gaze from Emily and pinning it onto the floor.

"I'm fucking trying," she snapped harshly.

"Try harder," he said as he blinked wildly.

Emily looked stunned was this really happening. Was JJ actually sat on her bed telling to get over being raped so bluntly like it was nothing, "Are you being fucking serious? Because if this is a joke I'm not laughing JJ,"

"Deadly," he replied, "What happened was horrible, but you have to face the fact that it happened Emily, pushing people away and demanding what they can and can't do isn't right,"

"Have you been speaking to Naomi?" Emily then questioned wondering what had brought this on.

"No," he said firmly, "but it's plain to see. All of us want to help, but you can only push people so far before they fall Emily, even Naomi," he got up and stood there awkwardly. "You need to get some help Emily because it won't go away, but if you keep acting the way you are doing people will go away, because that's basically what you're telling them to do,"

"Get out," she uttered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Emily," JJ said softly.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. JJ jumped at her cry, he dashed swiftly out of the room. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but someone needed to tell her the truth. And like Emily had said to him once you have to ask. Be truthful.

Emily sat on her bed and sobbed, 'how dare he' she thought, but the truth was how dare she. She was hurting, but by treating people like did she was making them suffer too. She was making Naomi suffer, JJ was right and Emily knew it.

* * *

Naomi was in bed laying in darkness, the day seemed to pass quickly like it was gone in a flash. Now the blonde couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned. She couldn't decide if she was comfortable or not. Who was she trying to kid she was never comfortable without Emily at her side. She missed cuddling up to the red as they slept. She missed seeing Emily's beautiful face in the morning as she woke, she just missed Emily. Naomi's heart was hurting she just wanted her Emily back.

Her phone beeped with a text message sending out a glow of light into the room. Naomi sighed and tossed over and looked at it. "I love you so much Naoms," it was from Emily. Naomi smiled her heart melting; the simple texts were always the most meaningful and the fact that Emily hadn't said that randomly in a while got to Naomi made her feel, well loved. As she was about text back she got another message this one was from Effy, "Tomorrow, it's happening tomorrow," Naomi's heart went from hurting, too melting, too now racing almost out of her chest...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone :) So I thought I'd get another chapter of this story up for you guys to read :D I really want to hear your reviews been lovely so far so thank you! Please enjoy :D **

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

"We need to meet up now,"

"Cook," Naomi sighed into her phone, "I can't I'm busy," she told him briskly as she stood on the doorstep of the Fitch home.

"Yeah well ya no I'm fucking pissed," he argued.

Naomi glanced down at her watch it was only 11am she then frowned, "Shouldn't be drinking at this time of the fucking morning then should you,"

Cook groaned clearly sounding irritated, "Not fucking pissed as in smashed, pissed as in fucked off, as in fuming as in pissed off with you,"

Naomi leaned against the wall by the door to the house raising her brow at the sound of Cook's anger, "And why is this?" she asked pretending like she didn't care. Not that she was overly fussed if Cook was pissed off at her or not, but she'd rather like to know why the hot head that was James Cook seemed to have a flaming fury for her.

"You and fucking Ef going behind my back about this Josh bloke," he snapped.

Naomi rolled her eyes she should have known it was some sort of male pride thing. "Look Cook I don't have time for this,"

"You better make time blondie otherwise I'm spilling the beans to old Emzy,"

Naomi appeared more concerned lifting herself swiftly away from the wall, "You wouldn't,"

Cook laughed sarcastically, "Wouldn't I?" he questioned, "2pm Keith's pub be there," the phone went dead after.

Naomi let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her head. If things just couldn't get any more stressful seriously Naomi thought she'd have a melt down by the end of the day at this rate. She looked back at her phone and quickly typed out a text to Effy.

'Cook knows about Josh, I don't know how, but sort him out please' she sent it, took a deep breath and was about to press the door bell when the door opened.

Emily was stood on the other side, she was dressed, her hair was done up, her makeup was on and a smile was firmly in place. She looked like Emily, Naomi's eyes widened she was a little in shock. She had expected to see Emily in bed not dressed, not wanting to get dressed either. She expected a moody, low and unwelcoming Emily. But know here she was, looking as happy as could be.

She leaned out of the door and grabbed Naomi by her shirt pulling her towards her. Once close enough Emily moved in and kissed the blonde passionately it lasted a good couple of minutes before they broke apart. "Hey," Emily said happily as she embraced the blonde.

"Feeling better?" Naomi asked still a little stunned.

Emily pulled back and smiled, "Now that you're here," she took Naomi's hand and led her into the house. Naomi expected them to go up to Emily's bedroom and lock them away from everything and everyone, but Naomi was more stunned when Emily took her into the kitchen.

Katie was sat at the table drinking some coffee and reading some trashy magazine. She glanced up and smirked at Naomi before her eyes fixed back at the pages. "Want a drink?" Emily asked cheerily as she let go of Naomi's hand and opened the fridge.

Naomi leaned against the kitchen work top, "I'm alright thanks," She was still a little taken aback by all of this, this sudden change in Emily like a light had suddenly been switch back on after sitting in the dark for such a long time. Naomi tried to catch Katie's eye again, but she was too busy eyeing up some so called fit guys in her magazine. Emily pulled out some orange juice and poured herself a glass. "How did you know I was at the door?" Naomi then asked, it then dawning on her that Emily had just been there.

Katie looked up from her magazine again smirk still in place. She glanced from Naomi to Emily. Emily drank some of her juice and shrugged slightly, "I was coming downstairs heard your voice knew you was outside," Naomi's eyes widened and she sniffed slightly wondering whether Emily had heard her conversation with Cook not that Emily would have been able to tell what it was about, but still it could bring up questions that would lead Naomi to lie to the red once again. "Who was on the phone anyway?" Emily asked keeping her eyes on the blonde as she slowly drank her juice.

Naomi rubbed the bottom of her nose. She noticed that Katie's smirk had disappeared she must have been thinking the same as Naomi. "It's was Cook," she informed her. "He was just bitching as usual because I wouldn't meet up with him and at get pissed," she half lied. She bit her bottom lip and watched for the reds reaction.

Emily gazed at her and then finished her juice. "Normal day then," she laughed. Naomi glanced at Katie giving her a knowing look. Katie sighed softly and went back to reading. Emily basically skipped over to Naomi and kissed her cheek.

"Come on we are going shopping," Emily said happily as she took the blonde's hand once more and lead her back out into the hallway.

"What for?" Naomi asked.

"Baby stuff," Naomi froze and Emily saw the fear in her girlfriend's blue eyes. She stepped closer to the blonde and kissed her lips gently once more. "I know you're not comfortable with this yet and that's fine," she squeezed Naomi's hand a little tighter. "I love you and if you don't want to do this then it's fine, but I'd really like you to come with me,"

How could Naomi say no to Emily her longing brown eyes staring at her like a little lost puppy, but Naomi felt rather at ease when Emily had at least acknowledged that the blonde wasn't comfortable with the whole baby thing yet. "Alright," Naomi muttered as she smiled shyly at the red. Emily beamed happily and leaned in and kissed Naomi's soft cheek once again.

* * *

"Do you want to stop being a prick for one second," Katie hissed.

"Fuck you," Cook spat at her angrily.

"Calm down Cook," JJ said nervously as he pulled at Cook's arm only to be shoved away.

Katie had left the house swiftly after Naomi and Emily had left. She met up with Effy and they both went to face Cook together. Neither of them were about to let him blow their plans for that evening no way.

"Don't fucking speak to me like that," Katie moved in to slap Cook, only to be stopped by Effy. Who stood strongly before her, she was very calm, very cool, very collect in herself, very Effy.

"Cook shut the fuck up," Effy said coolly, "Katie calm the fuck down,"

Katie glared at Cook, but backed away pouting like a child folding her arms in a huff. Cook eased up and looked at Effy he was clearly still fuming. "I want to speak to Naomi," he said firmly.

"Tuff she's where she needs to be right now," Effy stated.

"Yeah so you deal with us," Katie remarked in a childish voice, which only earned her a frown from Cook.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me," Cook demanded to know.

"For this reason," Effy stated pointing out his reaction. "You're too much punch now talk later we don't need that, it will only end up with you in prison and Josh well probably still walking the streets,"

"Not if I break his fucking legs off," Cook growled getting worked up again.

"Remember Cook calm," JJ stated breathing in and out deeply trying to make Cook copy him. Cook shook his head and JJ stopped shifting away from his friend in fear of being pushed away again or possibly punched.

"Get a grip would you Cook, this isn't a game. Leave me to deal with it, he'll get what's coming to him you'll see," Effy stated.

Cook got up in Effy's face, he was boiling with anger. Katie and JJ were soon around them ready to get Cook away if he dare try anything. Effy stayed her usual calm self seeming rather unfazed by the tempered Cook. "You tell me this isn't a game? Then stop playing silly fuckers," he snapped.

"Go home Cook," Effy replied bluntly. She turned and walked away she didn't hurry or try and get away she just walked.

"You dare tell Emily and I'll cut your balls off myself," Katie hissed before following Effy.

Cook watched them leave, he sighed angrily before his fist met with a wall. "Fuck this," he mumbled before he stormed off.

"Cook!" JJ yelled after him. He glanced towards Katie and Effy who were now almost out of site and shook his head, "Bugger," he muttered he turned on his heels and shot after Cook.

* * *

Naomi wandered closely behind Emily as they walked around yet another baby shop. Naomi glanced around at all tiny clothes, the toys, the cots, bottles. It was odd she never thought she'd be doing this. She didn't think kids were ever really going to be her thing, yet here they were shopping for a baby that Emily was carrying. Emily looked like any other expecting mum, but she wasn't no one else in the shop knew that, but Naomi did this wasn't anything normal was it? Or was she just over thinking? Emily stopped and started looking through some baby grows. She pulled out a pink 'Winnie the pooh' baby grow and held it up to Naomi. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

Naomi shrugged, she tried to smile but clearly failed because Emily put the baby grow back and took hold of Naomi's hand with a look of worry on her face. "You okay Nai?" she asked meaningfully.

"Yeah," Naomi said softly, but neither she nor Emily was convinced.

"Naoms, do you just want to go? I can come and do this with Katie or my mum another day,"

Naomi sighed, "No it's fine," she said trying to sound a little more convincing.

"Come on," Emily said she led Naomi out of the shop back into the welcoming fresh air.

"Em we could have stayed," Naomi said, even though she was glad to be outside.

Emily looked at Naomi and smiled gently, "its okay, I understand you know,"

"I'm sorry," Naomi stated lowering her head feeling rather ashamed that she couldn't just do this for Emily.

Emily lifted Naomi's head back up making her blues meet the reds browns. She pulled Naomi closer towards her. "You have nothing to be sorry for Nai," Emily told her, "I know this is hard, I'm so happy you're sticking by me. Everything else," she paused and shrugged looking deep into Naomi's eyes, "It will take time," she leaned in and kissed Naomi's lips softly. Both girls moving their lips together forming a tender and love filled kiss.

As they broke they lovingly rubbed the ends of their noses together, "Thank you," Naomi whispered.

Both girls were smiling, it was nice to actually feel happy again, "I love you," Emily whispered back.

"I love you too," Naomi replied as she kissed Emily's forehead.

They walked hand in hand down the street heading home. Smiling, just being happy again for once.

"I think we should start talking about the wedding again," Emily then suggested after a few minutes of walking.

Naomi looked at her to check she was being serious, she raised her brow. It was like everything she had wanted to happened, had happened in that day. Emily was back, fighting being strong, being Emily and they were happy and she wanted to talk about weddings she wanted their life back on track.

"I mean that's if you still want to marry me," Emily said blushing slightly suddenly feeling shy.

Naomi beamed tears welling up in her eyes she was that happy, "Yeah of course,"

"Even with," Emily nodded down at her belly.

Naomi carried on smiling, "Like you said it takes time, but it will never stop me from marrying you,"

Emily smiled and squeezed Naomi's hand as she brought it to her lips and kissed the back of it. "Good, so we should talk about it yeah?" Naomi nodded agreeing with the red.

They walked until they reached the Fitch house once more. They chatted along the way about little things, mostly just smiling and giggling, which both girls enjoyed a lot. Before they went in the house though Emily stopped and gazed at Naomi looking rather serious, this made Naomi feel rather uneasy.

"Naomi when you said you was on the phone to Cook earlier and you said he was pissed off because you wouldn't meet him," Emily stated.

Naomi froze and gulped nervously 'oh shit' was running through her mind. She wanted to kick herself now because she knew her lies would again ruin what had been such a perfect afternoon with Emily.

Emily leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek much to Naomi's surprise she gazed at Emily puzzled by what was happening. "Thank you," Emily said softly, which led Naomi to look even more confused. "For lying to me," Naomi opened her lips to speak but Emily placed her finger over them, "I don't want to know what you or the others are getting up too, please just be careful," She smiled sweetly at the blonde and then headed inside. Naomi stood for a moment, sometimes Emily was too amazing it just left her speechless...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, Hope you all had a nice Christmas and got everything you wanted =D I've been writing this chapter for a few days, that's why it's rather I'm sure none of you will mind though =P Hope you all enjoy. I hope I will update before the new year but if not I wish you a very happy new year =D thank you so much for the reviews please keep letting me know what you? =D enjoy! **

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Emily sat in the living room of her house. She was watching as James as he played some fighting game on his xbox. Naomi had left some hours before; she was going out with Effy. Katie had gone too. Emily's mind was going wild to what they were doing. She didn't care if Cook was beating Josh half to death as long as no one she loved got hurt. Emily did feel more comforted by the fact that she guessed Cook would be with them. He might be a prick sometimes, but he was brave and would protect all of them with his life if need be.

As Emily lingered in her thoughts staring like a zombie at the TV screen, the doorbell rang making the red jump. She glanced at James who paused his game. "Want me to get it?" he asked.

She smiled at his sweetness, but shook her head and got up. "It's okay," she replied making her way her way out of the living room and into the hallway to answer the door.

She twisted the handle and opened the door she was surprised and worried to see Cook stood on the doorstep. She instantly thought something was wrong, that someone had been hurt, oh god Naomi. Her fears settled somewhat when she saw Cook's cheeky grin.

"Alright Emily," he said boldly with a wiggle of his brow.

"Cook, I thought you was out tonight," Emily said as she folded her arms still feeling rather concerned that he wasn't with the others like she had thought.

"Nah the girls have gone on a night out, Naoms said you didn't wanna go so I thought I'd come and cheer you up," he said with a huge grin.

"No, but I thought they were, you know," she replied lowering her voice.

Cook looked blankly at her and shrugged, "What?" he asked acting like he had no idea what she was talking about. But of course he did and that was all part of his plan.

"Josh," she whispered, "you were all going after him tonight right?"

Cook appeared confused, "Nah," he stated, "we never came up with any plan after you told us to leave it," he informed the red, "Them three wouldn't do anything without me, I mean three girls going after a rapist, that's just dangerous," he watched Emily and waited for her reaction.

Fear flooded into her face as her eyes grew wide. "Cook I think they have," she stated sounding overly worried.

Cook shook his head again, "Nah they wouldn't," he replied, knowing damn well that they would and indeed had gone after Josh alone, without him. He wasn't out to get Emily all worked up or to upset anyone, but he was pissed and when Cook was pissed he as usual did stupidly dumb things.

Emily disappeared inside for a second but only to grab a jacket. She returned moments later and grabbed Cook's arm slamming the door shut. "Come on I think they are doing something seriously stupid,"

Cook went with Emily, never saying a word.

* * *

"So what we just sit here and watch?" Katie huffed as she leaned against the table.

Naomi rolled her eyes at Katie's moaning voice. "That's what Effy said,"

"Since when did we start taking orders from Effy?" Katie questioned.

"Since she came up with the plan," Naomi pointed out soon putting Katie in her place.

The girls stood in a bar it was pretty packed but it was a chilled sort of place, no dancing or load music like clubs. Just people chilling out with a few drinks and their friends, seemed a hell of a lot safer doing their plan here rather than a dark, overcrowded club. Effy was sat on the other side of the bar in view of the girls she was waiting on Josh to arrive. They hadn't been there long when he showed up.

Katie wanted to bolt over there and knock him clean out and even though Naomi would love nothing more, she stopped Katie from doing so not wanting to give the game away. Both girls watched as Josh flirted with Effy. Effy as usual playing it very cool and kept the touchy feely to a bare minimum. They watched for over an hour when Naomi's phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller I.D and froze when she saw it was Emily. She flashed her phone in front of Katie's face and even her eyes widened and the sight of Emily's name.

"Well answer it otherwise she'll be worried," Katie hissed keeping an eye on Josh and Effy making sure that they hadn't gone anywhere.

Naomi appeared a little worried, but answered the phone, "Hey Em," she said trying to sound normal.

"Where are you?" Emily asked swiftly without even saying 'hello'

"In a bar," Naomi replied looking a little worried. She wondered why Emily had suddenly become bothered about what was happening, when only that afternoon she hadn't wanted any details.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned.

Katie watched Naomi wondering what Emily was saying. She leaned into the blonde putting her ear near the phone so that she could listen in and Naomi didn't stop her. "I thought you didn't want to know?" Naomi asked feeling like she didn't want to give details.

"I don't," Emily answered quickly, "but you're safe right, you're not on your own, like just the three of you. I mean Cook's there too and Thomas, JJ. Like everyone,"

Naomi glanced at Katie she had moved her head and was nodding it advising Naomi to say yes. "Yeah of course, Cook, Panda, Effy, Thomas everyone," she lied.

"Right," was Emily blunt reply.

"You okay?" Naomi asked hearing the sudden change in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine as long as you're safe," Emily replied, "Have a good night," she didn't wait for a reply the phone just went dead.

Naomi glanced at her phone for a second she was not convinced that something wasn't wrong. "Where's Effy?" she didn't have time to dwell on it though because Katie's alarming words came crashing into her ears.

Both girls looked over at the table where Effy and Josh had been sitting. "What the fuck!" Naomi said as they both started looking around franticly to get sight of them. Pure panic rose up in both girls. Their hearts bashed against their chest as they searched the bar for their friend who was now alone with a known rapist. This wasn't good.

* * *

"She lied to me," Emily said to Cook sounding hurt. "AGAIN!" she then added sounding much angrier.

"Yeah well we need to find them right before any of them get hurt init," Cook stated as he appeared to be wondering where they might have gone. They could have asked Naomi, but that would have stated that they knew or something was wrong. And Emily was trying to catch the blonde out because she was sick of being lied too.

Emily ran her fingers back through her hair. "Where would they do something so stupid?"

"The blackout club, bet ya doing cheap drinks there tonight everyone in fucking Bristol will be there," Cook informed her.

"Come on," she stated swiftly as she began walking.

"Emily, hold up," Cook said as he jog up behind her making her stop, "Do you really want to go? I can just go make sure they are okay," Cook was started to feel a little guilty that he had dragged Emily into this now. He could have just done this shit himself, but Cook just had to be petty because his pride had been hurt that he was being left out.

"My dumb girlfriend, just as stupid sister and mental friend have decided to go after a man that rape me on their own!" she hissed, "I'm coming," and with that she stormed off. Cook shook his head ashamed at himself for what he had done and what was about to happen because of it.

* * *

"Why weren't you watching?" Katie hissed as the two girls dashed out onto the street after having no hope of finding them in the bar.

Naomi frowned angrily, "I'm sorry but I'm sure it was you who told me to answer the fucking phone!" she snapped, "Why didn't you keep an eye on them. Oh because you were too busy ear wigging on my conversation!"

Katie got in Naomi's face frowning as much as the blonde. "Don't fucking try and blame me!" she hissed as she shoved Naomi backwards.

"Fuck you," Naomi growled as she shoved Katie back twice as hard.

"That's it!" Katie yelled as she fully went for Naomi pulling at her blonde hair and slapping whatever part of the blonde that her hand would hit. Naomi didn't hold back either she went at Katie like a tonne of bricks. They fought hard; most people stood round and cheered 'Fight, fight, fight' like a bunch of school children.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Effy stated with alarm in her voice as she pulled the pair apart.

"Effy," Katie cried flinging her arms around Effy's neck. Effy looked confused at Naomi who just stood catching her breath.

"Where the fuck was you?" Katie then questioned pulling away.

"Round the corner having a fag," she replied coolly. She raised her brow at both girls, "if you two had actually been watching like you were meant to then you would have known this," she pointed out.

"Where is he?" Naomi asked glancing around not seeing his ugly mug anywhere.

"He's gone to the blackout club. Said I'd meet him there," Effy explained.

"I thought we weren't going to any clubs?" Naomi said.

Effy shrugged, "He asked I couldn't say no," she explained.

Naomi and Katie glanced at one another feeling rather ashamed of themselves, but neither would say sorry for their actions they'd rather just hurry off to the club and not say another word about it. Effy didn't argue with that and off they went.

* * *

Effy went first into the club, Katie and Naomi followed not too far behind her. They had both been warned to keep a closer eye this time. Josh seemed to appear out of nowhere putting his arm around Effy's shoulders as Naomi and Katie watched from a distance.

"Thought you weren't coming back," Josh yelled over the loud beat of music into Effy's ear.

She smiled slightly, "Sorry I got a little," she glanced over swiftly at Naomi and Katie and raised her brow. "Caught up," she finished.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked with a sleazy grin. She nodded agreeing with him and off they went to dance.

Naomi and Katie moved up onto a staircase so that they had a clearer view of the both of them. "It's going to happen soon right?" Naomi questioned.

"It needs to because I'm getting sick of the sight of this cunt," Katie replied speaking about Josh.

They watched them dance for a while until Josh pulled Effy from the dance floor. Katie and Naomi watched they could still see the pair of them clearly.

"Having fun?" Effy questioned coolly.

"Yeah," Josh smiled slightly. Suddenly his expression changed to one of anger, one Effy didn't like the look off, "Is there a reason why your friends have been watching us all night?" he then questioned out of the blue. Effy shrugged and appeared clueless to what he was talking about, which only seemed to anger him more. He slammed his hand against the wall close to where Effy was leaning it made her jump, "Don't play stupid, they were in the bar staring at us and now they are here doing the same thing," he hissed.

"I don't know," Effy stated trying to stay calm, but even she was having trouble hiding her fear.

"Well let's go and find out," he hissed storming off through the crowds aiming for where Katie and Naomi were on the staircase. Effy wasted no time in following him.

Naomi and Katie clocked them coming over, they stared at each other in slight panic. They didn't know whether to move or keep put. Moving meant they could lose sight of Effy and they couldn't risk that again so they stood firmly together and waited for the two of them to come up the stair case.

"Is there a reason why you keep watching us?" he yelled his voice feeling like it was louder than the music, even though it clearly wasn't.

"Excuse you," Katie stated acting strong placing her hands onto her hips and standing firm. "Who the fuck are you?" she hissed.

"What is it with dumb girls," he groaned sounding annoyed.

"You need to back the fuck up right now," Naomi shouted joining in as she stood close behind Katie.

"Leave them alone," Effy stated sternly as she pulled at his arm. He pushed her away luckily she managed to steady herself from falling backwards down the stairs.

"Hey don't fucking touch her," Katie snapped getting up in his face.

He stared at her narrowing his eyes. He glanced at her from head to toe like he knew her like he'd seen her somewhere before but didn't remember where from. "I'll ask again. Why are you watching us?" he questioned harshly not seeming phased at all by any of them.

Katie was losing her temper fast and was losing control. Here was the guy that raped her sister and ruined her life for the past six months and what she was just meant to stand there and take this crap from this jerk? Fuck that she wouldn't take that shit from anyone. "Maybe because you raped my sister!" She yelled in his face.

Naomi closed her eyes not wanting to see the outcome of this. The plan had been blown completely out of the water and over to the other side of the fucking world right now. They were in danger it was clear to see Josh was not a very nice guy in any kind of way; this could get ugly and fast. Effy swiftly move so that she was no longer stood behind Josh but in front of him with her friends. The game was up no point in pretending anymore.

Josh narrowed his eyes staring at Katie hard. He knew he had seen that face before. He smiled smugly, "she was begging for it," he laughed.

Naomi's eyes shot open and before she knew it she threw herself at him slapping and hitting whatever piece of him she could. She'd never in her life reacted this way to anything, but he was not going to get away with this! The two of them struggled on the stairs, Effy and Katie tried to pull Josh off of her. Katie got a bit too close and managed to get smacked in the eye by Josh causing her to fall to the step she was stood on and cover her eye as she cried in pain.

Josh got hold of Naomi and punched her in the mouth making her lip bleed uncontrollably she stumbled back up a few steps and Effy swiftly followed pulling Katie with them.

Josh did himself have a few cuts to the face, the girls had given a good fight, but not even all three of them were any sort of a match.

He laughed cockily knowing they couldn't win, "See all these people up in here," he stated pointing around at all the party goers, "none of them give a fuck, none of them will help you," he laughed again as he whipped the blood from his nose, "just like none of them helped your sweet sister," Naomi tried to go again, but Effy pulled her back. Josh just carried on laughing, "She wanted cock so bad," he sniggered.

"OI!" Josh turned around and saw nothing but a fist smash straight into his face. It was Cook. "FUCKING BASTARD FUCKING CUNT!" he yelled as he started laying into Josh beating the shit out of him.

Naomi sighed with some relief that Cook was there. She felt faint and had to slump down onto the step as did Katie both feeling like they have been smack in the face by Mike Tyson. Effy stayed with them as they all watched Cook and Josh battle. One would punch, but the other would as quickly punch back. Josh suddenly seemed to get the better of Cook and threw him backwards down the stairs. Cook landed hard at the bottom being knocked out cold.

"Cook!" Effy yelled. She shoved at Josh now pushing passed him and dashing down the steps to Cook making sure he was alive. People were starting to notice that something was kicking off now. People were looking their way.

Josh held the rail and took some deep breathes he was clearly hurt quite badly. Cook had hit him and hit him hard leaving Josh's face covered in blood. He turned to Naomi and Katie who were huddled together on the steps, both in quite a lot of pain. "Just fuck off," Katie snapped tears rolling down her cheeks.

He towered over them both thought he was going hit them again. "Hey leave them alone!" all three of them looked down the stairs and there was a clearly scared and shaking Emily coming up towards them. Effy watched from the bottom she hadn't even seen Emily go passed them.

"Emily," Naomi uttered with fear.

Josh's eyes widened and he stepped away from Katie and Naomi heading for Emily, who froze suddenly on the steps when her eyes met with his. He smirked at her. Naomi and Katie both stumbled to her feet, even though both girls felt faint and rather sick, neither wanted Emily to get hurt.

"Begging for it," Josh hissed smirking as he drew close to Emily. He grabbed her suddenly making her scream and shoved her hard stomach first against the railings.

"Get off of her," Naomi yelled as she pushed Josh making him stumble away and down a few steps. Katie grabbed Emily who was crying in pain. Naomi stepped towards him bravely; the bouncers were now heading their way. Josh had stopped them and before he could be stopped he headed off swiftly. The bouncers took up chase.

Naomi glanced down at Effy with Cook who was just about coming round. Naomi rushed to Emily's side where Katie was leaning down beside her sister rubbing her back panic in her face. Emily gripped Naomi's shoulder hard she was in a lot of pain. Naomi heard a wet sound as she leaned down to be closer to Emily, like she had step in a puddle. She glanced down and saw water. She was confused. Emily was still crying and Katie was still looking panicked.

"I think her waters broke!" Katie stated with worry...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone :) It's getting a little sad as I write this story, I'm not gonna give anything away, but I did feel sad writing this chapter! Happy new year to anyone who doesn't read my other story as well :) hope you had a great time! Thanks for the lovely reviews please keep telling me what you think :D anyway hope you enjoy!**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Naomi paced the hallway of the hospital she hadn't been able to sit since they arrived. It all happened so fast, Emily had been rushed away to have an emergency c section because the baby was coming whether they wanted it to or not. Because it was emergency Naomi hadn't been allowed to go with her, Emily had fast been put to sleep so she wouldn't feel a thing or get to see her baby be born so early. It had felt like they had been in there hours. Cook had been taken to have someone look at his head Effy had gone with him, Naomi had pushed all doctors away when they tried to stitch up her lip and Katie sat with an ice pack on her eye watching Naomi pace up and down.

"You need to sit down," Katie stated to Naomi who shook her head for the tenth time of Katie saying the same thing. Katie sighed, "At least let the doctors look at you,"

"No," Naomi replied firmly not even looking at Katie.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Katie then dared to ask. She glanced towards the door in which her sister had been taken through. Emily had been so scared and she had to face it alone. Katie felt awful; she wanted to be there just as much as Naomi did.

"I don't know," Naomi sighed she glared towards the doors as a doctor was going inside, "Because they won't let me fucking go in," she yelled. The doctor shook his head but didn't react to her anger and went on through the doors.

"Calm down," Katie stated looking worryingly at Naomi.

"Calm down," Naomi snapped turning her glare upon Katie, "Calm fucking down. Emily is in there having a baby 4 months bloody early because that fucking tosser hurt her again! BECAUSE OF US!" she yelled angrily.

"Naomi," Effy said softly coming up behind the blonde and placing her hand upon her shoulder.

Naomi glanced at her and shrugged her hand away she spotted Cook come round the corner behind Effy. The blonde saw red she stormed over to him before Effy or Katie could stop her. She pushed him hard making him stumble back a few steps.

"What the fuck Blondie!" Cook stated with a look of shock on his face.

"You fucking prick Cook, Why did you do it?" Naomi hissed viciously. Cook shrugged looking clueless to what the blonde was talking about. She rolled her eyes, "WHY DID YOU FUCKING BRING EMILY WITH YOU?!" she yelled making sure it went through his thick skull.

Cook gulped slightly nervous by the anger he saw in the blonde. He pulled at his t shirt collar like it was hot, "I'm sorry alright," he said.

"Sorry?" Katie jumped up and joined in. "I don't think fucking sorry cuts it do you? How could you do that?"

"Because he's a fucking cunt," Naomi hissed vilely.

"Naoms," he said reaching out to his friend only to get a sharp slap across his face.

"Don't fucking come near me or Emily again you fucking wanker," Naomi snapped sternly before turning away from her once best friend and walking away shoving passed Effy as she tried to stop her from going.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just angry," Cook tried to explain to Katie and Effy.

Neither of them appeared impressed by his excuses, "Cook just piss off yeah I think you've done enough damage for one day," Effy stated.

Cook glanced from Effy to Katie. Katie looked away; Effy just gave him a look that meant listen to her. He sighed heavily, but said no more and left the girls to it. He walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head lowered in shame.

Effy went after Naomi. She hadn't exactly gone far just down the hallway. "He's gone," Effy informed the blonde as she caught up with her.

"Good hope he fucks off completely," she replied bitterly.

"You don't mean that,"

"Yes I fucking do," Naomi snapped, "look what he's bloody done just because his male ego was hurt. He could have come alone, yet he chose to bring Emily into it and now look what's fucking happened!"

"He made a mistake; we've all done that,"

"One too fucking many in his case,"

"I think you're being a little harsh, no one knew this would happen," Effy remarked trying to keep the friendship alive that all of them had built up so strong.

Naomi stepped up to Effy getting into her face narrowing her eyes and glaring at her horribly, "Cook is a wanker, if you think otherwise you can fuck off too. I told all of you to fucking leave it, but none of you would,"

Effy frowned and opened her lips to speak back but Katie called out for them to come over. She was stood with the doctor. Naomi dashed over there full of questions, "How is she? Can I see her? What's happening with the baby? What's going on?"

"Please," The doctor stated calmly, "We managed to deliver the baby she's not very well though we have taken her to the antenatal unit. Her lungs are under developed and we have to run some tests,"

"What about Emily?" Naomi asked suddenly going pale.

"Emily is stable still out of it at the moment but should be coming around shortly. With the knock to the stomach it caused some internal bleeding, which we have managed to stop. She's will be rather sore for a few weeks, but I'd hope she'd make a full recovery,"

Naomi sighed with relief, Katie smiled slightly but she knew the worrying news about her new niece was going to hit Emily hard. "Can I see her?" Naomi then asked.

"Who Emily or the baby?"

Naomi glanced at Katie wide eyed she hadn't even thought about seeing the baby. In her own selfishness she didn't want too, she just wanted Emily. She felt so bad though, a poor little baby all alone even its mum hadn't seen her yet. "The baby," Naomi uttered.

Katie looked at her worryingly she hadn't expected Naomi to say that. She wasn't sure whether the blonde meant it or not. "You sure Naomi?" she asked.

"You go sit with Emily, I will go see the baby," Naomi stated she didn't say anything else. The doctor all cleared her plans and took her to see the baby.

* * *

Naomi stood outside the room where Emily's baby lay fighting for her young life. She wondered whether she could do this, was she brave enough to face this? She took a good few deep breaths and went inside. There was a nurse in the room checking the machines. Tears rolled down Naomi's cheeks as her eyes first lay upon the tiny little girl hooked up to all these machines in a little incubator. Naomi stood at the doorway her hand over her month as she sobbed. The nurse came and put her arm around her shoulders as they both slowly walked over to the incubator. Naomi glanced down at her she was so tiny, her hand no bigger than a fifty pence piece. She didn't look like she was ready to be in this world. Naomi had never seen anything like it. She looked harder, she looked closer and maybe that baby wasn't ready to be there just yet, but she still looked like Emily. Naomi could see it and it made her smile slightly. The nurse rubbed her back and got her some tissues.

"She can hear you, so if you want to talk to her she'll hear," the nurse stated kindly with a warm smile. "And you can put your hand through here and hold her hand if you like," she explained. Naomi whipped her eyes and smiled gratefully. The nurse squeezed Naomi's shoulder, "I'll leave you to it," she said before leaving the room.

Naomi stared at the baby watching her little chest move up and down as the machine helped her to breathe. Naomi felt bad because this should be Emily seeing her for the first time, but then she thought hopefully Emily would be glad that she didn't leave her alone. Emily wouldn't want her being alone. Naomi lifted her shaky hand and nervously poked it through the flap of the incubator. She froze for a second she was scared, this was scary. She closed her eyes and thought of Emily, thought of Emily with this baby, thought of Emily and her with this baby. Married with this baby, all three of them being happy, without thinking she felt her little finger find the babies tiny hand.

Her soft skin was warm; it felt that thin Naomi thought she could feel the blood pumping through the small baby's vines. She opened her eyes just as the babies little hand closed and gripped hold of her finger. Naomi's tears welled up once more. "Hi," she said softly.

* * *

Emily's eyes flickered she barely remembered a thing at first, she didn't know where she was or what was happening, "Naomi," she mumbled as she started coming round.

"Hey it's Katie," Katie said gently as she rubbed her sister's forehead.

"Naomi, where's Naomi," Emily grumbled her eyes still trying adjust to the lights, "Where am I?"

"The hospital Em," Katie replied.

"The hospital," Emily repeated, suddenly it all came flooding back to her. She pressed her hands against her stomach realizing it was all numb, "Baby, my baby what happened?" She looked at Katie her eyes full of panic.

"Emzy calm down, it's okay," Katie stated reassuringly as she rubbed her arm. "You've had your baby, she's poorly,"

"I should be there," Emily said worryingly as she tried to get up failing when she realized most of her bottom half was numb, "What's the matter with me?" she cried.

"Shh Em," Katie said softly whipping the tears that were forming in her sisters eyes, "It's the drugs that's all you'll have the feeling back in a few hours. The baby isn't alone Naomi is with her,"

Emily relaxed a little looking wide eyed at her sister, "Naomi's with her?"

Katie smiled and nodded, "Yeah she said she wouldn't leave her alone she'd sit with her until you could,"

Emily's heart melted a little, she was pissed at all of them for what happened. She was pissed that Naomi had lied again, but at least Naomi for once was doing the right thing. Emily could rest a little knowing Naomi was there, knowing Naomi was watching out for her baby when she couldn't.

Emily lay with Katie by her side for a while the doctors wouldn't let her get out of bed to go and see her baby until the drugs had worn off. Emily wanted to go, but couldn't and it was breaking her heart. She asked Katie to go and take over from Naomi; she wanted Naomi to tell her all about her baby. She also wanted to hug the blonde, kiss the blonde, she wanted to feel the blonde close to her. She trusted Katie enough to watch the baby, even though they were in hospital, the baby was safe, but Emily didn't like the thought of her being alone.

Katie did as Emily asked and traded places with Naomi. Naomi poked her head around Emily's door. She stepped in and smiled at the red. Emily held out her hand for Naomi take, which she gladly did. Naomi leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead. She moved down finding her lips kissing them passionately, "Hey you," she whispered in between kisses, "I love you,"

When they broke apart Emily ran her fingertips softly over Naomi's cut lip, "Jesus Nai," she said gently.

"It's okay," Naomi said as she kissed Emily's forehead once more before she sat at Emily's bedside. Her lip hurt like hell but she about to admit that.

Tears welled up in both girls eyes. Emily was horrified by Naomi's lip, but she wanted to know about her baby, "What's she like Naoms?" Emily asked with a shaky voice tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful Em, she's beautiful,"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone :) Here's the next update. Thank you for the reviews please keep telling me what you think means a lot :D plus I'd really like to whether whether i'm getting this right :) hope you enjoy!**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

Naomi sat in the chair next to Emily's bed she was watching as the nurse was getting her ready so that she could go and see her new baby. It had been a few hours and the drugs were finally starting to wear off. The nurse still thought it best though if Emily went in a wheelchair as she still wasn't at full strength. The nurse left the room to get what she needed. Emily was sat up in bed her hand laced with Naomi's. She glanced over at the blonde softly smiling as she did. Naomi could see just how tired the red was but she knew Emily wouldn't rest until she had seen her baby.

"Emily!" Both girls looked towards the door and there was Jenna in floods of tears followed by a worried looking Rob. Jenna dashed over to Emily's bedside and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mum," Emily said gently as she embraced her mum back.

Jenna pulled away and rubbed her thumbs over Emily's cheeks. "Your friend Effy came and told us what happened,"

"You alright love?" Rob asked leaning over and kissing his daughters forehead.

"Of course she's not alright Rob," Jenna hissed.

"I'm fine, I will be fine I just want to see my baby," Emily replied rubbing her dads arm comfortingly.

"The nurse has just gone to get a wheelchair," Naomi informed them as she stood up from the chair she was sat in.

"God look at your lip," Rob stated his eyes going wide at the sight of Naomi.

"I bet this is your entire fault," Jenna snapped not caring a little bit about the state of Naomi's lip.

"Mum!" Emily hissed back sharply.

"Well it's always her fault. Every time you get hurt she's involved somewhere," Jenna snapped as she glared horribly at Naomi.

"Love I think you're being a bit harsh," Rob stated calmly.

"No I'm not ever since she came into Emily's life she's caused nothing but trouble,"

Naomi stood there taking all of this she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she was battling so hard trying not to let them drip down her cheeks. She didn't want Jenna to see her cry. She gritted her teeth together. Normally she had some sarcastic comment to bite back with, but everything had become so much she was running on empty. "Fuck you," she growled before storming out of the room.

"Naomi!" Emily called after her, "Why did you do that?" She hissed towards Jenna looking annoyed at her mum.

"Because it's the truth," Jenna stated firmly. The nurse came back in the room with the wheelchair.

"You ready Emily," she asked kindly.

"Yes she is," Jenna answered for her.

Emily frowned, "I am," she repeated, "You're not coming," she told her mum.

"What?"

"Love don't be like that," Rob stated.

"No dad she's not, neither of you are I want Naomi,"

"Emily," Jenna said sounding hurt.

"I think she's just outside the room," the nurse informed her.

The nurse helped Emily out of bed and into wheelchair. "Wait here," Emily insisted to her mum and dad. The nurse glanced awkwardly between them and then wheeled Emily out of the room.

"I told you to leave it," Rob huffed as she slumped down into the chair.

Jenna frowned at him, "Shut up Rob,"

* * *

Outside Naomi was leaning against the wall when she saw Emily appear from the room she swiftly whipped her tears from her cheeks. Emily wasn't blind she saw the blondes hurt expression and she worried because that wasn't like Naomi at all. The nurse smiled at them and left them to head to see the baby alone.

"You alright Naoms?" Emily asked gently as she reached out and took Naomi's hand.

"Yeah," she replied swiftly like she was completely fine. Emily gave her that knowing look meaning she knew everything wasn't fine. Naomi sighed hating the fact that Emily knew her far too well. "It's just been a crazy few hours," she leaned over and kissed Emily's head.

She began to push Emily down the hallway making their way to see the baby. "It's not true Naoms, what my mum said," Emily tried to reassure the blonde.

"Isn't it?" Naomi sighed, "I can't help but feel things went bad for you the day you met me,"

"Naomi," Emily tilted her head back and looked up at the blonde, "A lot of shit has happened, most of it not being your fault at all. When I met you my life got better, when we got together my life got amazing," Emily smiled.

Naomi stopped and looked down at Emily's smiling face. She smiled back and leaned down and kissed Emily's lips gently, "I love you," she whispered.

Emily lifted her head forward once more and smiled once again, "Yeah I know,"

* * *

Katie had been with the baby since Naomi had left to be at Emily's side. She was overwhelmed the baby was so small and so helpless she couldn't help but love the little girl. She'd sat with her for a while and then took a break got some coffee and then came back. The pain killers for her swollen eye were fast wearing off and she was getting the biggest headache of her life.

"Hey Katie," Naomi peered her head around the door. Katie stood up and smiled slightly her whole face was hurting making the smallest expression seemed to hurt. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah all peaceful," Katie replied.

"Emily's here," Naomi informed her, Katie smiled a little more she wanted Emily to see her baby finally it hadn't seemed right that she got to see Emily's baby before her. Naomi pushed the door open and wheeled Emily inside.

Katie took one of her hands while Naomi took the other. Emily gazed into the incubator her tears already in full flow rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my god," she gasped as she stared at the small baby breathing so hard trying to keep life trying to hold on.

"Put your hand in here Em she'll hold your finger," Naomi told her showing her where to put her hand through. Emily was full of sadness and joy. Sadness to her see her baby trying to live and happy because she was here. It didn't matter how she got her all that matter was that she was here. And Emily loved her, she knew she loved her she felt it with every piece of her. Emily let go of Katie's hand and slipped it slowly inside the incubator she rubbed her finger gently up the baby's warm skin on her arm before settling her little finger in the grip of her daughters.

Naomi watched and nor her or Katie could help but cry, tears freely flowing down their cheeks. Naomi leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek softly making the red smile.

"I swear she looks like you Emzy," Katie stated sounding so proud. Emily couldn't help but smile even more.

"Do you have a name for her?" A nurse asked cheerily as she came into the room to check all the machines.

Katie and Naomi looked at Emily waiting with excitement to see what the red would say. Emily had spoken about some names to Naomi before but nothing had really stuck so she was just as full of wonder as what Katie was.

"Alice I want to call her Alice," Emily said with a smile, she glanced at Naomi who was beaming happily tears still flowing, "Alice Campbell," she stated.

Naomi's blue eyes almost shattered with pride. She had no idea at first how she'd feel about this baby, if she could ever love it or even care but now she was here. Now Alice was with them she felt that love. This little girl was a part of Emily and Naomi loved Emily more than anything, which meant she loved Alice too.

"That's a lovely name," The nurse stated with a smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

Emily looked at he, her eyes wide with excitement, "Can I?" she questioned.

The nurse nodded happily, "Yes just have to be careful of the wires and everything," she informed them. The nurse opened up the incubator and wrapped the small baby into a blanket. Katie stepped aside and watched as the nurse lift the baby up and careful place her into Emily's arms. The nurse smiled, "she looks quite happy there,"

Emily's eyes could not stop tearing up. Naomi was just as bad she kneeled down beside the wheelchair and gently ran her fingertips over the baby's head. Katie stood over them and watched with a smile upon her face, it hurt to smile but she couldn't help herself it was a beautiful moment.

"She's very sick," the nurse stated glumly, "but she's trying her hardest to fight it," The nurse smiled and left them alone for a bit.

"She's a fucking Campbell they don't go down without a fight," Katie teased as she smirked at Naomi giving her a playfully nudge with her elbow. They all sat around smiling none of them needed to speak they were all completely in love with Alice.

* * *

"Well you still no how to make a royal tit of things don't you," Effy stated calmly as she lit up her fag and sat next to Cook on a park bench.

Cook shrugged not looking towards Effy, "shit happens," he mumbled.

"Shit indeed does happen seems mostly to you,"

"Yeah mostly so you don't need to worry about it do ya," he snapped.

"Why did you bring her Cook?" Effy questioned not seeming phased by Cook's temper.

Cook shrugged he didn't have a clue how to answer that question because he didn't know the answer, "Selfishness I guess,"

"That's not good enough Cook,"

"Well it's all I've fucking got Eff,"

Effy inhaled coolly on her fag and watched as Cook gripped his blooded fists together, "if anything happens to that baby it will be on your head Cook," she informed him still not changing expression or tone.

Cook looked at his fists and the dry blood that had settled there, "Fuck," he mumbled. What had he done?

* * *

Emily had finally let Alice be put back in the incubator her and Naomi were now back up in Emily's room. Emily needed to rest, but she could rest easier now after seeing Alice. Emily had sent her mum and dad with Katie to see Alice; they didn't stay long before Katie took them home. It had been a long 24 hours and Emily was glad to finally get some rest. She had told Naomi to go home, but Naomi wouldn't leave her side. Emily made her have someone look at her lip though. After she had it cleaned up she got a nice few stitches in it, which she wasn't best pleased about.

Emily made Naomi come and lay in bed with her they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Naomi would run her fingers through the reds hair and gently kiss her forehead as Emily would cuddle into her. Everything seemed to be falling back into its right place, happiness was creeping back upon them a happiness they craved for such a long time. Naomi had been wrong about the baby she wasn't going to ruin their love she was only going to make it stronger.

Nurse suddenly dashed into the room looking very worried, "It's Alice," she told them... The most haunting too words they wished they'd never hear... bye bye happiness...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews! please let me know what you think means a lot! **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

The world can be a bleak place at times, things happen and everything suddenly feels dark, dank and shut off from the rest of the world. People feel hollow, numb to the core. The world can be a cruel and harsh place at times things happen that not one of us can even begin to imagine why such terrors unfold in front of us. Alice Campbell died peacefully with Emily and Naomi at her side. She battled through the night, she tried her best to hold on, but as the morning sun rose and as the small baby lay in Emily's arms her heart just drifted to a stop. She wasn't strong enough to hold on, not even for those that loved her. Happily ever after only belongs in fairly tales, the cruel reality of true life was sometime too much to bare.

Emily sat in a chair holding her baby for a good hour after her final breath she couldn't let her go, letting her go made it real it made her dead. This had all been so fucked up from the start, but Emily had truly believed after all her suffering something finally good had happened, but it cruelly got ripped away from her. Bringing her suffering crashing back to her, this pain was far worse than anything she had felt nothing compared to this.

Naomi was leaning against the wall just staring her watery blues red from all the tears. She'd gone pale and into some sort of shock. The doctors and Nurses had been happy to leave them both for awhile and give them sometime but now a nurse was stood by Naomi talking to her. The blonde felt deaf she saw the nurses lips move but she couldn't hear a word she said.

"We should probably take the baby from Emily now," Suddenly the words hit the blonde. Her lip began to tremble as she stared back at Emily, watching her as the red slowly ran her fingers down Alice's cheeks, sobbing softly.

"I can't," Naomi mumbled tears rolling down her cheeks once more. The whole thing was heart breaking but seeing Emily shattered to pieces was too much for Naomi's heart to take. How could they rebuild from this? How was she going to pick up Emily after this? What if she couldn't? What if this was suffering too far, too far that even the blonde wouldn't be able to save her red.

The nurse gave Naomi's shoulder a gently squeeze, "would you like me too?" she asked.

Naomi glanced at her and then back to Emily, she shook her head. She had to do this, once again she had to be brave, be brave for Emily. Naomi's heart was broken, but the only thing that would ever pull Emily through this was her and the blonde knew it. "I'll do it," she uttered.

She took a deep breath and whipped the tears from her eyes. She stepped slowly over to Emily's chair and kneeled down in front of her. Emily didn't take her eyes off of Alice. Naomi stroked her finger over Alice's tiny hand, it was cold. She closed her eyes for a second battling back her tears. She took another deep breath and opened them once more, "Emily," she said gently. Emily still didn't response, "Emily, they need to take her away now,"

Emily's redden eyes darted to Naomi a frown looming upon her face, she shook her head swiftly, "no," she stated adamantly. Her eyes quickly fixed back upon her baby in her arms.

Naomi glanced towards the nurse who gave her a sad gaze back. Naomi took another deep breath and rested her hand over Emily's, "She's gone Emily," she said softly trying not to let her voice break. Emily shook her head like she just wouldn't believe that. "She's is Em, she's not here anymore," Naomi told her with a shaky voice trying so hard to keep it together.

Tears dripped down Emily's cheeks. Naomi couldn't control her tears either they soon fell from her eyes. She whipped her thumbs across Emily's cheeks and moved the reds head making her be in eye contact with her blues. "I'm so so sorry honey," Naomi stated gently in between her sobs. "You have to let her go now," Emily tried to shake her head again, but looking into Naomi's eyes seeing her pain made her feel her own. Naomi leaned up and kissed Emily's forehead, she moved away slightly but gripped the reds hand as she said her final goodbye.

Emily leaned down and kissed Alice's forehead gently, "I love you," she whispered. "I'll always love you," Emily looked up at Naomi and Naomi nodded. She leaned down and took the small baby from her arms. Emily cried with pain as she watched Naomi take the small baby and hand her lifeless body over to the nurse. Emily took one last look at her beautiful little girl, but the nurse disappeared.

Emily shot up screaming for her to come back she wanted to dash after her, but Naomi managed to stop her. Emily fell to her knees as she gripped to Naomi. Naomi held her like she'd never held anyone before. Emily cried into the blonde's chest and there they sat on the floor both crying and holding one another.

* * *

"Oh man," Cook uttered as he leaned against the wall and slowly sunk down to the floor as Katie gave them the news of Alice's death.

"That's awful," Effy said her cool and calm expression faded into one of sadness and heartache.

"Naomi said Emily is in pieces as you can imagine," Katie explained sadly. It was clear she had been crying. She was pale, wore no make up and looked a broken form of a girl that once used to be Katie Fitch. She spoke softly and kept her speech brief.

"Is there anything we can do?" Effy asked.

Katie shook her head, "I'm going to head over to the hospital. Give Naomi a break and keep an eye on Emily,"

"Call us if you need anything," Effy told her.

Katie smiled weakly in a way of thanks. She left not saying another word. Effy looked over at Cook. His head in his hands, "There's no point in me saying it is there?" she said sounding almost bitter.

He looked up at her tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he cried.

Effy stepped over to him looking down at him, "It's not me who you need to be sorry too, but I don't think even sorry is enough this time Cook," she shook her head and left the room.

Leaving Cook sobbing like the broken man he was, what had he done?

* * *

"She's finally asleep," Naomi told Katie as they both stood at the door to Emily's hospital room. Naomi ran her fingers back through her hair and sighed. She felt like shit and she probably looked just as bad she couldn't even remember the last time she'd slept.

Katie glanced at Emily sleeping on her bed and then back at Naomi she could see the blonde was shattered. She leaned over and hugged Naomi, any other time Naomi would have been rather surprised she didn't think her and Katie had ever hugged, but at that moment she was rather grateful for it. "I'm really sorry Naomi," Katie said meaningfully.

Naomi took a deep breath not wanting to cry again. "Thank you," she replied pulling away.

"I'll look after her, promise," Katie said as she gave Naomi's arm a reassuring rub. "Go home have a shower get some rest and then come back. You won't be any good to her in this state,"

Naomi nodded her head agreeing with Katie. She gave a weak smile before glancing back longing towards Emily once more. "I'll be a couple of hour's tops," she remarked.

"Just go," Katie said.

Naomi sighed not wanting to leave Emily's side, but knowing Katie was completely right she'd be no good to the red if she was completely worn down, plus she had to pay someone a little visit.

* * *

Cook sat in his flat doing what Cook did best when he was trying to rid myself of any kind of pain. Drink and keep on drinking. He was already on his sixth beer when Naomi showed up face darker than thunder.

"Naomikins," Cook said not looking at all surprised to see her. He inhaled on his spliff and glugged on his can of beer.

"You make me sick," she snapped.

"You can't make me feel any worse than I already do," he spat.

Naomi picked up his ashtray and threw it at full force towards him. It smashed upon the wall only inches from his head. He jumped up, now he had been surprised about that. "So what you want to kill me now?" he yelled.

"You killed my baby, mine and Emily's baby," She yelled back viscously.

Cook laughed sarcastically, "Please your fucking baby my arse you didn't even fucking want her. I feel bad for Emily not you,"

Naomi plunged right for him slapping, scratching and punching whatever piece of him she could. He tried to blocked from her punches but couldn't she seemed to take on a strength that even she didn't know she had. She batted him, making his nose bleed, cutting his forehead and beating his body black and blue. He partly just took it in the end he gave up fighting her. She got him on the ground and managed to lay a good few kicks into his stomach. She wasn't a violent person, never had she been, but it was like she had become a different person. Cook took her beating, because he wanted it he felt like he needed to suffer for what he'd done. Finally though she stopped, Cook couldn't move at first the pain in his stomach was unreal. Naomi sunk down the wall into a pile beside him, she sobbed uncontrollably. Cook took a few deep breaths and spat out some blood from his mouth. He got himself up so he was sat leaning upon the wall next to Naomi. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he said breathless.

She didn't reply she just cried and gripped to him like she herself might have died...

* * *

** Now everyone is probably hating me after this chapter, but I will say please stick with it. This chapter was rather awful to write and that's why it's kind of short I was actually that upset I couldn't write anymore. It was always where the story was heading (I know a lot of people begged me not to kill the baby) I'm really sorry. Hope you all carry on reading thanks again. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, Thank you kindly for the reviews and sticking with this story even though I know at this moment it's very hard to read because of the heartbreaking storyline. Like I said before I truly didn't enjoy writing the last chapter, but it is as ever a story and there has to be all the drama, heartbreak, hard times just as much as good things or bed before you get to the good. Please stick with it I have it all worked out in my head and by the end I hope none of you will be disappointed. Thank you again for the reviews please keep them coming :) I hope you all enjoy.**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

An hour seemed like a day, a day seemed like a week, a week like a month and a month like a year. Emily was home now in reality it had been only a couple of days, but Emily seemed to have no idea of time or what day of the week it was. She knew she was at home curled up in bed and little Alice wasn't and never would be. She knew Naomi was by her side, but she wished that the blonde wasn't. She wanted to be alone, but Naomi wouldn't leave her side and if it wasn't Naomi there it was Katie or her mum or even Effy. They would all talk to her ask her what seemed like ridiculous questions but in reality they were normal questions like did she want any food? Did she want a drink? Maybe she'd like to get dressed go downstairs? Emily barely replied to any of them. She only ate because Naomi watched over her until she at least ate something.

It was the early hours of the morning Emily was tossing and turning like she had been through every night. That day there had been talk of a funeral for Alice with Katie and her mum whispering about it on the hall. No one had even asked Emily what she had wanted to do. This anger the red it was her baby that had died not theirs. "Naomi," Emily said sharply in the darkness as she nudged the sleeping blonde next to her.

Naomi groaned slightly, she too had been suffering from restless nights and when she did sleep her head would only rush full of nightmares. She tossed over to face Emily she couldn't see at first her sleepy eyes needed to adjust to the darkness. Even though she couldn't see she knew Emily was facing her she could feel her breathe and could almost feel the red staring at her. "What's up Em?" she asked softly as she ran her hand up Emily's bare arm. "You alright?"

"How come nobody has asked me about the funeral for Alice?" she questioned sternly.

"I didn't know it had been brought up?"

"Bullshit,"

"Em, honestly I knew we needed to talk about it. The hospital rang saying we could start making the funeral plans, but I didn't think it had been discussed more yet. I said we needed to speak to you first," Naomi spoke honestly.

"My mum and Katie were talking today, whispering in the hallway about what they thought would be nice," Emily hissed.

"I'm sure they only want to help Em," Naomi insisted calmly.

"I don't want anyone's help; I want to do it,"

"Emily at least let me help you," Naomi almost begged as she pulled herself closer to the red. She began running her fingers back through Emily's hair. She blinked a couple of times letting her eyes finally adjust through the darkness.

"No," Emily replied firmly.

"You can't do it all alone,"

"Why can't I?" The red questioned in a harsh tone.

Naomi sighed heavily, "It's a lot of work and it will be hard,"

"I'm quite aware of that, do you think I thought it would be like putting a birthday party together?" Emily snapped sarcastically with bitterness in her voice. "I'm pretty sure it will be one of the worst times of my life,"

"Then let me help," Naomi begged.

"No," Emily repeated just as firmly as the first time.

"Emily,"

"Naomi, you make sure they understand that I'm doing this, no one else but me, okay?"

Naomi sighed again clearly hesitating in agreeing with Emily. Of course she wanted to do whatever Emily wanted after all even though all of them were hurting no one felt the pain of Alice's death like Emily, but Naomi knew doing this alone wasn't right it would be too much, but what else could she do other than agree? "Alright hun, I'll tell them,"

* * *

"It's what she wants Jenna," Naomi argued.

Jenna slammed her coffee mug down onto the kitchen worktop, "She's in no fit state to be doing this alone,"

"I agree," Katie joined in.

Naomi shrugged, "So do I, but she doesn't want our help so if either of you want to go up there and start a fight be my guest,"

Jenna and Katie glanced at one another both with heartbreaking looks upon their faces. They wanted to help Emily as much as they could, but they didn't want her getting anymore worked up than she already was. The red was fragile and they didn't want to tip her over the edge that she was sat on by having a fight with her over who helped with Alice's funeral.

"There's nothing we can do to convince her?" Jenna asked looking at Naomi with a little hope that maybe the blonde could change the reds mind.

Naomi glanced away sadly and shook her head, much to Jenna's disappointment. "She was pretty clear last night,"

"Who was clear?" Jenna, Katie and Naomi glanced to the doorway to see Emily stood leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded. The red was actually dressed, she still had no makeup on and her hair was shoved up roughly in a ponytail but at least she was out of bed.

"Emily let us help with the funeral," Jenna begged.

"Yeah come on Em, we want to help," Katie said.

"No," Emily replied, "I'm doing this,"

"Emily," Naomi stated her voice almost breaking.

"Naomi I told you last night," Emily stated sternly, "Now I want everyone to leave me alone okay? I will sort it," She said no more and walked off getting the phone and a laptop to start what she needed.

"Why won't she let us help?" Katie questioned clearly fighting back her tears.

"Because if we do it, it doesn't seem real to her, if she has to do it, it makes it real," Naomi explained her voice still shaking.

* * *

The doorbell rang soon after and Naomi was the one to answer the door. It was Cook he was holding some flowers. He seemed in a right state, cuts all over his face and bruising too. Naomi couldn't help but feel some shame about her outrange on Cook, but at the same time she felt nothing but anger towards him still.

"Alright Blondie, I just wanted to see how Emily was?" Cook said with a small smile. He wasn't his normal cocky 'I don't give a fuck' self that was for sure. There was real concern and heartache in his eyes, but to Naomi that didn't shadow the fact of what he had done.

"She's joyful clearly," Naomi stated sarcastically, "in between the crying and the utter heartbreak she's feeling,"

Cook looked down at his feet shamefully, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"That doesn't cut it this time Cook,"

Cook looked back up at the blonde, "Here I brought these," he held out the flowers.

Naomi just looked at them and pushed them away, "flowers aren't going to make this better," she hissed, "Nothing will make this better Cook,"

Cook sighed heavily as he lowered the flowers, "I don't know what else to do,"

"Just leave us alone Cook,"

"Naomi move out of the way," Naomi glanced over her shoulder to see Emily stood behind her. Naomi didn't say anything she just stepped aside.

Emily hadn't seen Cook since the night club she hadn't spoken to him but she was well aware that most people were blaming him. She looked him up and down shocked to see all of the cuts and bruising she didn't know Naomi was the cause of them.

"Emily just come inside yeah Cook was just going," Naomi stated.

Cook looked at Emily trying to man up and battle away the tears in his eyes. Emily lifted her hand and gently touched a cut above Cook's eyebrow. She knew these hadn't been caused by Josh on that night at the club. "What happened to you?" she questioned completely ignoring what the blonde had said.

Cook glanced at Naomi who looked shamefully away, Emily picked up on the look but said nothing. He looked back at Emily and shrugged, "Some geezer in a pub thought he was fucking hard init,"

Naomi and Cook shared eye contact for a second. Naomi's eyes were welling up, he may have been a prick and she may have beaten the shit out of him, yet there he was still not grassing her up, still having her back.

"You need to be more careful Cook," Emily stated softly.

Cook nodded, "I got these, I'm not very good at flowers," he said as he handed them to the red.

She smiled slightly as she ran her fingertips of the soft petals, "They're lovely, thank you," she looked back at Naomi and handed them to her, "Can you put them in water please," she ran her hand gently down Naomi's arm. The blonde looked worryingly at Cook even he looked slightly scared of being left with the red alone. "Go on baby, I will be fine," Emily insisted. Naomi tried to show a little smile, but it didn't really work, she just headed off back indoors.

"Emily I'm really sorry," Cook stated.

"It's not your fault Cook," Emily said softly.

"Yeah it is, I knew about their stupid plan and because they weren't involving me I got all mad. I shouldn't have even come and told ya, I should have just gone alone," he said trying not to cry. "Instead I got you involved and now look what's happened,"

Emily nodded her head like she understood, "You made a mistake, but I chose to come with you Cook, I could have just stayed. I was too worried about her to leave it, if it wasn't for Naomi and their stupid pointless plan," she stated bitterly.

Emily leaned over and gave Cook a hug much to his surprise. As she pulled away she kissed him gently on his cheek, "I don't blame you Cook, I blame them," she smiled slightly before turning away from him to go back inside, "and don't stick up for her, I know she beat you up too," with that Emily left and went back inside, leaving a stunned Cook on the doorstep. He knew Emily was hurting and if she was blaming Naomi and the others for this, he knew it only going to end badly, because with someone who was in as much pain as Emily it would never end well you'll only crash and burn taking everyone you blame for your pain with you...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone, I know it all seems pretty doom and gloom at the minute in this story but its a hard storyline to follow but I hope you'll all stick with it :) Thank you for the kind reviews and messages please keep them coming I really love knowing what you think and having your support :) Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy! **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

Emily did as she said she would, she spent the next few days in her room on the phone or on her laptop sorting out the funeral. The date was set and it would take place in a week's time. She never once asked for anyone's help or their option on anything, Alice had been her baby and it was she who would decide what happened when they laid her to rest. Emily was completely numb to the fact that everyone else was hurting around her too. Naomi stayed with her every night it was like she had basically moved into the Fitch house. Emily wasn't bothered if the blonde was there or not, the red couldn't see how selfish and careless she was being. Her pain seemed too much for anything else to matter. Even though Naomi was around they didn't speak much, Naomi would ask Emily things and say stuff and Emily would simply agree or disagree. The blonde of course didn't want to fight with the red she knew this was an awful time for her, but she wished that Emily would acknowledge that she wasn't the only one suffering from Alice's death. Naomi understand that the pain must be worse for Emily more than anyone else, but that didn't stem the fact that others suffered too. Katie and James had lost a niece, Jenna and Rob a granddaughter and she herself even though she was no true relation to Alice felt like she'd lost a daughter too. Naomi never even dared to compare her pain to Emily's she knew that would only head her down a dangerous road. When she had first saw Alice and when that little girl had took hold of her finger Naomi's fears had faded her heart had melted and she loved her she loved that little girl so much.

Naomi lay back at home in her bath staring at the ceiling. She had just needed to get out of the Fitch household for awhile to dwell in her own thoughts. She'd ran a nice hot bath and put in some bubbles to relax. The warm water covered her skin nicely easing some of her stress. The foamy bubbles covered her body so nothing showed apart from her head. She sighed thinking about Emily and her coldness towards other, she thought about Alice, she lay thinking about everything.

A tap at the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over and saw Effy poking her head around the door. "Hey," she said softly, "can I come in?"

Naomi smiled gently, "Yeah," she agreed. She watched Effy come into the bathroom, shut the door and sit down on the side of the bath. "You alright Eff?"

Effy shrugged looking blankly towards the bathroom door, not meet the blonde's gaze. "You know still here," she stated.

Naomi nodded like she knew the feeling. "I don't think anyone is alright,"

Effy nodded her head agreeing with the blonde, "How's Emily?"

Naomi sighed it was hard to explain how Emily was when she herself wasn't exactly sure. "Up and down she isn't exactly saying much,"

"I guess that's to be expected,"

"Yeah I guess so," they sat in silence for awhile it wasn't awkward it was just silent, "why are you here Effy? I mean this could have waited until I was out of the bath," Naomi then pointed out suddenly finding it odd that Effy had took it upon herself to come and have a conversation with her while the blonde was clearly having some alone time. This wasn't like Effy she was normally a good judge of people when they needed space.

Effy sighed lightly and glanced over to the blonde finally meeting her eye contact, "Is this our fault Naomi?" she then asked very poignantly.

Naomi's eyes grew wide and she gulped nervously. Of course the blonde had been thinking the same thing. If they had listen to Emily in the first place then this wouldn't have happened, but the blonde was still convinced Cook was more to blame than them. He didn't need to go off telling Emily, but he did and because of that she felt she had to go with him. "No," Naomi replied in a shaky unconvincing voice.

"You sure about that, because I know I'm not,"

Naomi lowered her gaze sadly, "How can we blame one thing or one person? We all had a role to play in this even Emily herself for agreeing to go with Cook. The person we should be blaming the most though is Josh everyone seems to have forgotten about him," Naomi pointed out swiftly.

"Nobodies forgotten," Effy insisted, "But Emily blames us you know that right?"

Naomi looked back up at Effy tears welling in her eyes. The thought had crossed her mind, but the blonde had tried convincing herself that, that wasn't the case. "Does she?" she mumbled as her voice began to break.

A normal calm and collect Effy was herself finding it hard to battle with her feelings. Tears welling up her eyes felt like an odd thing. "When I go sit with her sometimes, when you or Katie aren't around, I can see it in her eyes. Either she blames me or she blames us,"

Tears dripped down Naomi's cheeks. She had known that Emily held some sort of blame towards them, but she had thought maybe she'd been over thinking things, but now Effy had seen it too the blonde's heart was breaking, breaking the shattered pieces that it had already broken into. "Why hasn't she said anything though? I don't understand,"

Effy looked away, "Either she's waiting for the right moment or she's waiting for us to admit it,"

"I didn't know this would happen, known of us knew this would happen," Naomi said as her tears flow more freely.

"It's not your fault or Katie's, if it's anyone's it's mine," Effy insisted as she stood up sharply. Her eyes did not meet with Naomi's still.

"Effy it's not,"

"I'm really sorry okay," and with that Effy left not saying another word or looking back at the blonde.

"Effy!" Naomi called after her as she sat up right in the bath. She heard the front door open then close. Naomi sunk back down into the water and sobbed.

* * *

Katie sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee, while her mum cleaned around trying to keep busy. She was telling Katie about Rob's new gym and how well it was going. On a normal day this sort of thing would have annoyed the crap out of Katie by now, but she could see it was keeping her mum from crying so if it took Katie to listen then that is what she'd do. Jenna wouldn't admit it, but Katie knew her mum had been crying every day since Alice's death whether it had been over Alice herself or the coldness she got from Emily one way or another she'd been crying. Katie had never seen her mum's face so puffy and red all the time; she had no makeup on and didn't leave the house much.

Mid way through their conversation Emily came into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. "Emily love, you fancying some dinner?" Jenna said in her best happy voice.

Emily shrugged looking completely blank, "Whatever," she replied bluntly.

"I can make you whatever, I don't mind," Jenna stated still smiling still just trying to get through to her daughter a little.

"The funeral place called and said Alice's body will be at the capital of rest the day before the funeral if you want to go and see it," Emily said coldly.

Jenna glanced over at Katie who looked back at her mum seeing the tears in her eyes right away. "Maybe we should all go as a family?" Katie suggested seeing that if her mum had spoken again she'd cry and she knew her mum didn't want to cry again.

Emily frowned at her twin hideously, " It's not a bloody day trip, I'm not going anyway," she stated firmly.

"I didn't say it was," Katie said sternly. "Thought you'd want to go,"

"What to see the body of my dead baby," she snapped.

"Emily it's not like that," Jenna insisted her battle with her tears faded fast.

"No mum it's exactly like that," Emily hissed. "If you want to go and see her body cold in a box you're welcome too, but you can go on your own,"

Jenna tears started to flow then, "Emily you don't need to be so cold about it," she sobbed.

Emily rolled her eyes not looking at all impressed by her mother's tears, "Get a grip mum it's not a sodding fairy tale is it, I'm not going to be all warm and fuzzy about it am I?" she said rather harshly.

Jenna shook her head not being able to bare it anymore she hurried off out of the room and went upstairs. "A bit harsh," Katie snapped deciding to sod being all nicey nice to Emily. Katie knew Emily was in pain, but there was no need to be heartless to the people who cared. To the people who just wanted to help. They were hurting too.

"Well it's the fucking truth," Emily hissed as she glared at Katie.

"I think you're the one who needs to get a fucking grip Emily. I get that you're hurting, but so are we. Mum hasn't done anything wrong so you don't need to be an utter cow to her!" Katie yelled angrily.

"Fuck you Katie," Emily yelled back as she slammed her glass of water down on the side, "I never did anything wrong to her by being gay but it didn't stop her being a fucking cow to me then did it?!"

"That's fucking different Emily and you know it! You're acting like you're the only person hurting and you're not!"

"You're not hurting like I'm fucking hurting Katie you'll never know this fucking pain!" Emily yelled vilely at her twin, "You can't even have kids so you'll never know what it's like to be a mum!"

Katie's jaw almost hit the floor when she heard those words come from her twin in such a horrible way. She knew Emily was hurting but to take such a low blow as that was uncalled for no matter how much pain she was suffering. "Take that back!" Katie insisted through gritted teeth as she gripped her fists together feeling the range build up inside.

"No," Emily said firmly like she didn't care.

"You fucking heartless bitch!" Katie yelled as she lunged at her sister with her fists. Her first punch smacked Emily right across the cheek, Emily was a little taken aback by Katie's attack, but it didn't take long before both girls were punching, biting, slapping and scratching each other.

"Fuck you," Emily yelled as she gripped her nails into Katie's arm.

"Bitch!" Katie yelled back as she pulled at Emily's hair.

Emily slapped Katie's face and bit her arm making her scream. Katie threw more punches, which Emily returned.

"Shit, stop it!" James called as he entered the kitchen to see his sisters fighting. He tried to stop them but he got pushed to ground.

Naomi had just come back by then she walked through the front door to hear crashing coming from the kitchen and James yelling, "Stop it," She dropped her things at the door and dashed to the kitchen to see Katie and Emily in a full on fight. Each of them were bleeding and neither one of them appeared to be thinking of giving up.

The twins were locked together pulling each other's hair and slapping whatever part of their twin that they could. "Jesus Christ, stop this shit!" Naomi yelled as she foolish went to get between them. James hurried to his feet and grabbed hold of a struggling Katie she was screaming and yelling at Emily who was doing the same back.

Naomi pushed Emily backwards to try and get her away from Katie. While James pulled at Katie trying to do the same, but as Naomi pushed Emily away the red went for one last swing for her sister but managed to punch Naomi right in the lip where she had been punched by Josh only a week early. The cut that had been healing nicely burst clean open making her blood pour. Naomi tumbled to the floor in pain as she held her hand over her wound.

Both Emily and Katie stopped swiftly, James let Katie go when she suddenly stopped struggling. All eyes were now on Naomi and the blood that poured from her lip.

"Shit Naomi," Emily said suddenly seeming to have a care about something. She knelt down at Naomi's side and tried to look at the blonde's wound.

"Don't," Naomi said sternly pushing her away.

Emily's eyes welled up, what had she done. ...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that you've had to wait so long for this update! I've been super busy, but this evening finally buckled down and got this chapter written. I'm going to try and keep updating more, but I don't know when the next chapter will be I hope soon, but sadly no promises. I do however promise that I'm not giving up on this story so don't think I won't finish it I shall may just take awhile :) Thank you for all your kind reviews please keep them coming love knowing what you all think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) **

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Emily tossed over in bed; it was early morning the sun was starting to shine dimly through the crack in the curtains. She rubbed her eyes trying to ease them open from her restless night's sleep. Naomi was lying next to the red breathing gently; the blonde was already awake and had been for some time. She lay staring blankly at the ceiling not even flinching at the movement of her girlfriend beside her. It had been a few days since Emily had hit Naomi; they hadn't really spoken much about it. Emily had said she was sorry a number of times and Naomi kept telling her it was alright, but even a blind man could see that it wasn't alright. Naomi had been very in herself since it had happened, not really saying much to Emily or anyone just mulling around in her own little world, only speaking when spoken too. This had been the first night she had stayed at the Fitch house over night since it had happened. Emily knew what she had done had been wrong. It had brought the red crashing back down to earth of how much of a bitch she was being. She was trying to tame herself to find peace with herself once more. She wanted peace with Naomi too, she'd asked for forgiveness from the blonde, but she didn't feel forgiven no matter what the blonde said. In the state of mind that Emily was in she was starting to feel angry towards Naomi because she didn't know what else the blonde wanted her to do. Emily was holding back though she'd kept her temper mostly level for the past few days staying out of almost everybody's way.

Emily saw that Naomi was awake. The blue shine of her girlfriends eyes seemed grey and somehow dimmed like that shine had disappeared or somehow died. Emily ran her hand over Naomi's bare stomach. The touch of Emily's cold palm made the blonde flinch a little. She turned her gaze to Emily and smiled a little. "Morning," she uttered softly.

Emily leaned over and pressed her lips against Naomi's softly not wanting to hurt the blonde's wound. She kissed her tenderly, moving her lips with Naomi's. As they parted the red leaned up and gently placed her lips on Naomi's forehead kissing it. "Hey you," she said sweetly.

Emily pulled Naomi tight and rested her head onto Naomi's chest. She could feel the gentle lifting of the blonde's ribs as she breathed and she could hear the hum of her heart beating away. "I'm really sorry for the other day Naoms," Emily said gently.

Naomi sighed slightly, "its okay," she replied in little more than a whisper.

Emily lifted her head and looked at the blonde. Who appeared awkward to have Emily staring at her. "Stop that," Emily insisted.

"What?" Naomi said looking slightly puzzled.

"Acting like it's all okay when it's so clearly not,"

Naomi glanced away awkwardly she knew this too but really didn't feel like talking about it. She shrugged slightly not really knowing what to say. "It is okay,"

Emily sighed looking annoyed. "If you're angry with me then say, I can't take this feeling,"

Naomi rolled her eyes. She was annoyed with Emily, she understood that Emily was hurting more than anyone other Alice's death but it didn't give her the right to be so horrible to everyone, it didn't give her the right to get into fights with her twin and it most certainly didn't give her the right to go around hitting anyone. Naomi knew that Emily hadn't meant to hit her but the blonde was angry by the fact that if Emily would just let someone in then the fight that caused Naomi to be hit in the lip making the wound that was already there worse wouldn't have begun.

"I think you just need to think about others in this too," Naomi confessed.

Emily felt angry by the comment, that wasn't like her she always put everyone first and she didn't get angry not like this. She knew it wasn't her as well, so she took a deep breath and kept her calm. "I know it's hard I keep losing grip of who I am and what's going on,"

Naomi gripped Emily tightly to her body and Emily let her. "You don't have to do this alone," Naomi told her. Emily didn't say anything she just gently sobbed into Naomi's chest. She didn't like who she was becoming, but everything around her seemed so dark she felt like she had to fight it away. Naomi held the red running her hand up and down her back and gently kissing her head trying her best to comfort the weeping red head.

* * *

Later on that day around mid afternoon Naomi and Effy had decided to meet up and take a walk. It was a chance for Naomi to have some space. It was hard at home because her mum was forever asking questions and fussing around her Naomi didn't like that even though she knew her mum only meant well. Sometimes the blonde needed a break from Emily too even though that sounded like an awful thing, but even though the blonde was upset with Emily when she was around the red head she felt like she needed to be brave and needed to be there when Emily fell. So being away from the Fitch household gave her a chance to think of herself and think of what she needed to do in order to deal with the grief she was so painfully feeling too.

Being with Effy made for simple conversation, Effy listened and never judged and even though she didn't know the pain any of them were going through she did know grief and she did know lost and no matter the person those feelings are painful.

"Emily just doesn't seem to be there half the time. I mean hitting me seems to have woken her up somewhat, but still she doesn't seem to be there half of the time. Like she's glazed over," Naomi explained as they walked along a small footpath by the river.

"It will take time the pain is still fresh it will never completely heal but within time it will ease somewhat. Emily may never be the same after this you know?" Effy pointed out not wanting to sound harsh only honest.

Naomi nodded gently knowing that Effy was probably right how does anyone go back to being normal after something like this? Naomi wondered if that was even possible. "I wish it wasn't this way,"

Effy placed her hand on Naomi's shoulder for a brief moment giving it a small squeeze, "We all wish for that,"

They walked some more mostly in silence. It was never awkward, it was peaceful no one around but them. The only sound to be heard was passing water in the river and the tap of their footsteps as they walked along side it.

"Do we know what happened to Josh?" Naomi then asked randomly. No one had spoken of him really since Alice's death. No one had said if they wanted to find him again or do anything more.

Effy looked warily at Naomi wondering why she wanted to know, she shook her head slightly, "I haven't heard anything,"

"We can't let him get away with this," Naomi insisted firmly. The anger she felt towards him was clear to see in her face.

Effy sighed a little, she did agree with Naomi but looking at how awful their last attempt had gone it didn't seem like the most logical thing to be trying again. "Maybe we should get the police?"

Naomi stopped grabbing Effy by the arm making her stand still too. She looked her in the eye with nothing but a cold expression. "I want him dead," Naomi stated coldly.

Effy's eyes widened she wasn't shocked by much but to hear those words come from Naomi's mouth did take her a back slightly. "Naomi I know you're angry but killing him isn't going to help anything,"

"Really?" Naomi stated not sounding convinced at all, "because him being six feet under sounds like a great idea to me, sounds like it would help wonders,"

"Then think how Emily will feel when she's lost her baby and then loses you because you've been banged up for life for murder,"

Naomi rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly all happy go murder but she felt that sending this Josh to prison for a few years wasn't enough. He'd get sent down for rape, but in Naomi's eyes he was murderer too he had killed Alice, but she damn well knew no court would convict him for that, maybe only possibly the rape if they could prove him guilty. "We can't let him get away with this, police possibly might not believe us and plus he won't go down for Alice's murder will he? No," Naomi hissed.

"And if you get caught it's you that gets the shit, not him because well he'll be dead. It will be you and Emily that will suffer," Effy stated staying calm. Naomi sighed heavily before she carried on walking. Effy folded her arms and followed. "It's not like beating him up, it's taking a life makes you know better than him,"

Naomi glared at Effy, "I'm nothing like him,"

"Right," Effy agreed, "so murder is off the cards, if you want to make him pay we'll find another way,"

* * *

Emily sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and trying to read the newspaper like a normal person. It had been so long since she had felt close to normal she was beginning to wonder what that even meant anymore. She tried all the same, doing something meant her mind may drift off from bleak times, but with every page she turned there seemed to be a baby or something about children and mothers. She ended up closing the paper after awhile it was making her feel worse than she already had. She sighed just as Katie came wandering into the kitchen. Katie stopped briefly when she saw Emily. Emily looked but then looked away feeling ashamed. She had told Katie she was sorry for the hurtful things she had said and even though once her twin had calmed down she'd said everything was okay, there was still this awkwardness between them. Katie went and made herself a drink and came and sat beside Emily.

They sat drinking their tea in an awkward silence for a while both looking at different things around the room just so they could avoid eye contact.

Katie was the first to finally speak, "How's Naomi I saw her leave this morning,"

Emily nodded still not bring her gaze to her twin, "I think she's okay, her lip is starting to look a little better," she said weakly.

Katie smiled a little, "You sure can pack a good punch when needs be Emzy,"

Emily nervously looked up at Katie and saw her playful smile. It made Emily smile, "I was always the better fighter," Emily teased.

"Fuck you," Katie said playfully. Both girls laughed it was nice just to laugh just to have that feeling of laughing. Maybe this was normal?

* * *

Naomi sat beside Cook the room was silent and even Cook was lost from words. He gripped his fist together; he knew better than most what anger could do when used to fuel violence, how someone's pain can ruin lives. Did he agree to what he was being told? The worst part was he did. Naomi had thought about it and maybe Effy had been right murder was off the cards, but beating Josh until he was a bloody mess sure as hell wasn't she wanted him to feel pain she wanted him to suffer.

"Can you do it?" Naomi asked.

Cook looked at his gripped fists and then into the blonde's blue eyes. He nodded, "Yeah Blondie," he stated coldly.


End file.
